


Флотзам

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Роше не рассчитывал, что господин комендант встретит его с распростертыми объятиями, однако, даже обдолбавшись фисштехом, Бернард Лоредо должен иметь в виду: выставляя за порог представителя королевской власти, он очень явственно заявляет о своем отношении к этой самой власти. В данном случае — прямым текстом шлет ее на хер.Еще эта гребаная баллиста. Откуда, черт возьми, у Лоредо средства на баллисту?
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Подземелья замка Ла Валеттов встречали затхлым, сырым полумраком. Чадящие факелы давали не столько света, сколько копоти: каменная кладка стен, выхваченная рыжим ореолом, чернела от сажи. Узкие крутые лестницы перетекали в такие же узкие коридоры: легко перекрыть, если кто-то из узников выберется из клети. Впрочем, подумал Роше, проходя под низкими сводами, смыкающимися прямо над головой, вряд ли кому-то удавалось. Скрипучие решетки надежно удерживали заключенных, хоть их и поело ржавчиной. Стража исправно патрулировала этажи — даже, пожалуй, с излишним рвением. Немудрено: не каждый день в застенках среди ворья и разбойничьих банд оказывались титулованные изменники.

И убийца короля.

Все в этом деле было очевидным: горстка темерских солдат, ворвавшихся в башню монастыря под триумфальный звон колоколов, своими глазами видела ведьмака, стоящего с мечом наголо над телом монарха, и августейшая кровь заливала не только дорогое, расшитое гербами присоединенных земель платье короля, но и дублет Геральта — лазоревый, будто в насмешку с темерскими лилиями на груди. Дублет его, Вернона Роше, отряда.

Либо ведьмак изворотлив настолько, что провел его, и весь немаленький опыт, приобретенный за годы службы, оказался бесполезен, либо что-то в этой скверной истории не складывалось. Роше бы поставил на второе отнюдь не из нежелания признавать собственный просчет. Слишком много вопросов оставалось без ответа. В гуще битвы подошел бы любой момент — что стоило ведьмаку воспользоваться неразберихой и убить Фольтеста еще на стене? Кто из солдат смог бы потом однозначно указать на него: людей Ла Валеттов, пестрящих рыже-зелеными дублетами, рвущихся проливать кровь и — как они там орали? — «ебать лилии», кругом хватало. Да и, кроме того, подобные вещи не планируются за один день. Нужно очень аккуратно, издалека ввинчиваться, втираться в доверие. Ведьмак это, собственно, и сделал: байки о том, как Геральт второй раз снял проклятие с Адды, давно обросли подробностями, в некоторых кругах весьма непристойными, а о том, как охотник на монстров остановил загадочного убийцу, пробравшегося во дворец с месяц назад, в Вызиме судачат по сей день. Что это? Тщательно выверенный план? Стечение обстоятельств? И то, и другое? И если Геральт впрямь так искушен, что без труда проник в близкое окружение короля, — зачем так подставляться? Продумать все — и не продумать пути отхода? Или есть кто-то еще над всем этим: дергающий за ниточки кукловод, бросивший использованную игрушку, едва она отслужила свое?

«Выясним», — думал Роше, пересчитывая скользкие от воды и черной плесени ступеньки. Патрульные встречали его и Бьянку кислыми минами. Препятствовать специальному отряду короля, пусть даже мертвого, никто из местных бы не посмел, вот им и оставалось скрипеть зубами да неодобрительно шептаться. «Так ясно ж все как день, сталбыть, — пробурчал стражник у ворот, когда Роше потребовал пропустить его к темницам. — Короля нашего, значится, ведьмак порешил, это любая шлюха вам скажет. Вздернут завтра к полудню — и делу конец. И без вашей милости, чай, разберемся».

Разобрались, как же. Скорее всего, от такого дознания у ведьмака прибавился с десяток новых рубцов, а вот если верить бумагам да рапортам — палач, надо отметить, был крайне недоволен, что кто-то сует нос в его дела, — подпись под признанием Геральт не поставил. Да и вообще ничего не сказал. Не то чтобы это было так уж необходимо — титулованым особам, охотно взявшим в свои руки бразды правления, не нужно никаких признаний, с лихвой хватило свидетельских показаний. Скорая казнь всем на руку: и народ, потерявший короля, получит наглядную демонстрацию правосудия, и те, кому смерть Фольтеста выгодна, обрубят — практически буквально — последние нити, способные вывести к истине. Следы, еще пока горячие, остынут быстро. Такой расклад устроит всех.

Всех, кроме Роше.

— Думаешь, с этого что-то выйдет? Стража была очень... пристрастна. Результаты тебе известны.

Со сводчатых потолков, таких низких, что их легко было коснуться ладонью, стекала вода: где капала мерно, где журчала, стоны и крики заключенных прокатывались по коридорам, и зловеще лязгал металл свешивающихся цепей и крюков, задетых локтем, но во всем этом месиве звуков негромкий вопрос Бьянки прозвучал отчетливо. Роше хмыкнул.

— Судя по тому, что я вижу, страже было куда важнее почесать кулаки о бока королеубийцы, чтобы было потом о чем рассказать собутыльникам. Не каждый день доводится отвесить зуботычину ведьмаку и не получить сдачи. — Роше с силой дернул кованую ручку двери, разбухшей от постоянной сырости. С надсадным скрипом та поддалась, распахнулась, и в ноздри ударил резкий смрад гнили и мочи. — Если есть хоть какая-то вероятность того, что ведьмак говорит правду, а настоящий убийца скрылся, — я должен об этом знать. А если все так, как выглядит, — с радостью отправлю его на плаху.

Коридор раздался вширь и оброс крохотными, загаженными камерами, и последние слова затерялись в кашле и вздохах заключенных. Кто-то жался в угол, закрывая лицо, когда свет факелов бил по привыкшим к сумраку глазам. Кто-то, напротив, подползал к решетке, цеплялся за прутья и поднимался с колен — изможденные, скрюченные, покрытые струпьями и язвами фигуры. Бьянка потерла нос тыльной стороной ладони, пытаясь хоть как-то спастись от удушливой вони. Роше протянул ей связку ключей.

— Подготовь пока допросную, — распорядился он. — Не хочу делить с палачом его вотчину. — Бьянка кивнула, и прежде, чем отпустить ее, Роше добавил: — И возьми арбалет. На всякий случай.

Она развернулась и зашагала к лестнице. Один из стражников, только что занятый узником, протягивающим сквозь прутья решетки исхудавшие руки, отвесил бедолаге пинка и уставился на ее бедра, обтянутые ладно скроенной формой. Пялился недолго — тут же потупился, поймав тяжелый взгляд Роше.

На другом конце зала отворили одну из решеток. Крепкий кулак в рукавице врезался под чьи-то ребра. Узник сипло вздохнул, захрапел, закашлялся — все та же рука выволокла его из камеры и толкнула к топчущимся чуть позади мужикам. Эти не мешкали: заломили руки пленника за спину и потащили по коридору. Грязная, вся в пятнах крови и пота грубая рубаха, подранные портки выше колен — в темнице и последний вор, и отпрыск древнего рода носят одинаковые платья.

До синевы бледный, осунувшийся Ариан Ла Валлет поднял голову и посмотрел на Роше пронзительно ясными, горящими глазами, в которых читалась лютая ненависть — к Фольтесту в первую очередь, надо полагать. А уже потом ко всем, кто с ним связан.

— Королевский гончий пес, — Ариан шевельнул распухшими, покрытыми коркой спекшейся крови губами и сплюнул под ноги. — Любимчик Его Ебаного Величества. Каково тебе теперь, когда хозяйская рука больше не отсыплет милостей?

— Пока лучше, чем тебе.

Ариан дернулся. Пару шагов, отделяющих его от Роше, он мог бы преодолеть рывком, последним усилием — а там... Было бы вопиющей наивностью полагать, что ему, избитому, измученному долгими пытками и истязаемому голодом, удалось бы причинить командиру специального королевского отряда хоть какой-то вред. Но содрать каменное спокойствие с лица, врезав острыми костяшками по широкой челюсти, хотелось от этого не меньше.

Роше даже на шаг не отступил. Стражники огрели молодого Ла Валетта промеж лопаток и скрутили, заставив бухнуться на колени.

— Если с моей матерью... — прохрипел Ариан, и его грудь тяжело вздымалась и опадала. — Если хоть волос упал с ее головы, я голыми руками...

— Ее милость в безопасности.

Пленник поднял голову и сморгнул кровь из рассеченной брови, заливающую запавшие глаза.

— Баронессу охраняют мои люди, — спокойно продолжил Роше. — Как и приказывал Его Величество. — Он перевел взгляд на хмурые лица тюремщиков. — Что-то узник вашими стараниями быстро отдаст концы. Куда вы его?

— Так это ужо не вашего ума дело, — окрысился старший из них и ткнул Ла Валетта дубиной. — У нас приказ. С изменниками тут шибко не церемонятся.

Роше сложил руки на груди.

— Фольтест распорядился обращаться с сыном баронессы по законам чести.

— Так король-то того. Помер, — стражник пожал плечами и махнул своим людям. Те подхватили ослабшего юношу под руки и поволокли вниз. — Нет больше короля, мало ли, чего он там распоряжался. А вы, милсдарь, с чего интересуетесь? У вас, стало быть, к убивцу дело, к ведьмаку энтому. Вот и идите своей дорогой, пока его назавтра не вздернули.

«Так и сделаю», — отозвался Роше и поспешил спуститься на нижний ярус. Со всем этим хотелось покончить поскорее: слишком отчетливо ощущалось, как посыпалось и затрещало по швам все, что еще три дня назад имело ценность. Тело Фольтеста едва успело остыть, а законы уже были попраны, обещания — нарушены, и Темерия, только покончившая с гражданской войной, замерла в ожидании новой бури. В ближайшие недели страну будут кроить, делить и переворачивать в помпезных залах и кулуарах. После отгремевших битв мало кто захочет новой бойни, и в ход пойдут другие инструменты — более тонкие, изощренные. Новая волна борьбы за власть пройдет тихо. Кто-нибудь, безусловно, лишится головы.

Фольтест, возможно, был не лучшим королем, но после его гибели Темерию охватит хаос, и его первое дыхание отчетливо ощущалось здесь. Люто смердело, можно сказать.

Внизу, как Роше и ожидал, стража занималась тем, что получалось у нее лучше всего: бросала кости, а в перерывах между партиями проверяла на крепость ведьмачьи бока.

— Хватит!

От резкого оклика тюремщики, застигнутые врасплох, прянули назад. Роше готов был побиться об заклад: будь у ведьмака свободны руки, ему бы хватило этой секундной заминки, чтобы свернуть шею тому, который поближе. Потом — добраться до второго. Но гораздо больше Вернона занимал вопрос: а он сам успел бы снять меч с перевязи, или охотник на монстров с его отточенными, усиленными мутациями рефлексами оказался бы быстрее?

Стражники расступились, пропуская его вперед.

— Отцепите его, — Роше жестом указал на кандалы, удерживающие руки ведьмака над головой. — И в комнату дознаний.

Если верить сказаниям и поверьям, распространенным в Северных Королевствах, ведьмаки напрочь лишены человеческих эмоций. Геральт, однако же, выглядел удивленным.

— Ты не умер?

— Меня так просто не убьешь.

Позади забрякали кандалы. Роше вышел из камеры спокойно, но ладонь все-таки держал на перетянутом кожей эфесе. Стражники поспешно защелкнули кандалы за спиной ведьмака и повели его следом, подталкивая в исполосованную кнутом спину. Геральт неприятно скалился.

Дверь в допросную перед ними открыла Бьянка. Роше подождал, пока стражники заведут заключенного внутрь, усадят на жесткую колченогую скамью, не упустив повода покрепче надавить на исхлестанные плечи, и выйдут — и все это без каких-либо слов.

Роше не сомневался: судачить эти двое начнут, едва лишь уверятся, что их не слышат.

— Проследи, чтобы нам не мешали.

Бьянка заперла за ним дверь: массивную, тяжелую, такую же распухшую от сырости, — и отрезала их от гуляющих по коридорам звуков, явственно дающих понять, каким именно дознанием занимается палач этажом ниже. Потолок здесь сходился выше, а за спиной главного подозреваемого светился закрытый глухой решеткой проход. Вел он, надо полагать, на отвесную стену — от решетки тянуло приятным после гнетущей затхлости и смердящего мрака сквозняком. 

За крепкими стенами темницы собирался вечер.

Ведьмак выглядел скверно. Впрочем, завтра к этому времени, скорее всего, он будет выглядеть еще хуже.

Роше приблизился к столу, навис над ним, уперев ладонь в шершавые, кое-как обработанные доски, и протянул руку.

— Полагаю, нас не представили. Вернон Роше.

Ведьмак ответил ухмылкой:

— Боюсь, не могу пожать тебе руки.

— И как я не подумал... Бьянка!

Со скрипом повернулся в замке ключ. Бьянка остановилась в проходе. Роше махнул на сцепленные за спиной руки ведьмака.

— Сними с него кандалы.

Она обошла стол, зашла Геральту за спину, наклонилась — светлые волосы упали на глаза. Пока Геральт растирал освобожденные — и затекшие — запястья, Бьянка встала у короткого края стола: аккурат между ними. Она не выглядела напряженной: уверенная поза, внимательный, но не нервный взгляд. Роше достаточно хорошо знал, что этот штиль легко сменится шквалом, если в этом возникнет необходимость.  
Бьянка стояла чуть правее и между ними, и Роше, снова протягивая руку, был уверен: если сейчас что-то пойдет не так, если ведьмак решит воспользоваться новообретенной, хоть и крайне хлипкой, свободой, она отреагирует мгновенно.

Ведьмак не воспользовался, только поднялся и ответил крепким пожатием.

— Геральт из Ривии.

Сели. Геральт повернулся вполоборота. Бьянка не сводила с него глаз.

— Может, представишь нас?

— Нет нужды, — отрезала Бьянка. И в чем-то была права: человеку, имеющему все шансы окончить свою жизнь на виселице не позднее завтрашнего дня, ни к чему утруждаться и запоминать ее имя.

Уголок рта Роше приподнялся в едва ли различимой улыбке.

— Принеси нам выпить, — он махнул в сторону дверей. — Не сидеть же с пересохшей глоткой.

Не ответила. Молча пересекла комнату и исчезла в дверном проеме. Скрипнув ржавыми петлями, захлопнулась дверь. Повернулся в замке ключ. Они снова были отделены от прочей части темниц.

И теперь можно было начинать. Роше подался вперед и заговорил — не спрашивая, скорее заранее утверждая очевидное:

— Ты расскажешь мне все, что помнишь о штурме и о том, что случилось в монастыре.

Геральт откинулся назад, скрестил руки на груди — отгородился.

— А если я откажусь?

— Тогда придется тебя бить, — невозмутимо заметил Роше. По его тону становилось понятно: запугивать покрытого ужасающими шрамами бывалого ведьмака командир «Синих Полосок» и не собирался — всего лишь обрисовал имеющиеся перспективы. — Я командую специальным отрядом короля достаточно давно. У меня рука набита. Ты, ведьмак, выдержишь долго.

— Будем надеяться.

— В худшем случае, — продолжил Роше, как будто не заметив отпущенной реплики. — Ты вернешься в подземелье. А завтра тебя публично выпотрошат, сдерут кожу и повесят.

— Просто так? — наигранно изумился Геральт. — Ни за что?

— За Темерию.

— Почетно, — ведьмак покачал головой и аккуратно помассировал ноющую шею — так, чтобы не задеть свежие рубцы. Совсем идиотом он не был: понимал, что все сказанное — не пустая угроза. Убийство короля — злодеяние, которому нет ни оправдания, ни прощения, и даже смерть — недостаточно суровая кара, чтобы искупить вину. Скорее всего, он умрет быстрее, чем палач приступит к свежеванию, но жестокая зрелищность в понимании алчущих возмездия масс должна хоть как-то сравнять преступление и наказание. 

— С чего мне начинать?

— Ох... — Роше выдохнул и потер висок. — Это был долгий день. Начни с самого важного.

Свет вечернего неба, заглядывающий в проход за спиной ведьмака, густел, насыщался, становясь нежно-васильковым. Сквозняк приносил с собой запах Понтара: холодную, стальную свежесть речной воды и травянистый дурман облепившей берега и пристань тины.

— Для начала скажу, что в бой идти мне совершенно не хотелось, — начал Геральт, покачав головой. — Но что поделать? Отказать Фольтесту было невозможно.

Рассказывал Геральт складно — оставалось только слушать. Проснулся в шатре королевской советницы. Намеревался провести это утро с большей пользой и удовольствием, чем в итоге вышло, но был бесцеремонно прерван просунувшейся в проем головой посыльного, во все глаза пялящегося на голые сиськи Меригольд. Собрался. Отправился к королю, между делом перекинувшись парой слов с Рубайлами из Кринфрида. Прокатился в осадной башне до стен, обороняемых армией Ла Валеттов.

— Идея с башней, — не без сарказма отметил Геральт, — была просто великолепна.

— Она должна была сломить дух бунтовщиков.

— Толпа разодетых барчуков с помпой посетила штурм и пробежалась по стенам крепости, — съязвил ведьмак, качая белой головой. Золотистые глаза с по-кошачьи вертикальными глазами сощурились. — Только вот настоящая армия умирала на улицах под ними, по уши в крови и дерьме.

Роше повел плечами.

— Если годы службы меня чему-то и научили, то только одному: неважно, где ты — в бою или на балу. У тех, кто выше по праву рождения, всегда будут и лучшие места, и лучшее платье. Не нам менять этот мир, ведьмак. Рассказывай дальше.

Ведьмак прокашлялся. В пересохшем горле першило. Геральт смочил потрескавшиеся губы кончиком языка и продолжил:

— Поначалу все шло гладко. Пока мы не нарвались на Ариана Ла Валетта.

Молодой барон с группой защитников забаррикадировался в башне, и его лучники поливали атакующих дождем подожженных стрел. Первая волна, безрассудно кинувшаяся на штурм, полегла в один миг. Фольтест, оставаясь вне досягаемости, костерил солдатню на чем свет стоит. Их зажали на узком участке стены: защитники легко удерживали позиции, и выбить их оттуда, не убрав лучников, не представлялось возможным. Можно было бы встать лазоревой стеной и ждать, пока осажденные не растеряют силы. Штурм мог бы затянуться, а Фольтест не любил долго ждать.

На счастье, во дворе внизу обнаружилась баллиста.

Роше поскреб подбородок. Лорд Сванн, отправившийся на штурм вместе с Фольтестом, подтвердил: ведьмак вызвался спуститься вниз — в одиночку. Солдаты, спрятавшиеся за щитами и баррикадами, видели, как Геральт прошел по лесам и двинулся к баллисте, расчищая себе путь. Баллисту охраняло несколько легко вооруженных пехотинцев, щитники и арбалетчики. Каждый из них сам по себе — не чета мутанту, натасканному на чудовищ.

Но их было много. Рисковал ли ведьмак своей шкурой? — определенно, да.

Стал бы так рисковать убийца, тщательно спланировавший покушение? — Роше не мог сказать наверняка. Но сомневался.

Баллиста открыла им путь, и добраться до башни, занятой Арианом Ла Валлетом, труда не составило. Несколько рыцарей и кучка солдат пытались встать на пути, и их смело грозным натиском темерцев, которых вел Его Королевское Величество. Сам Ариан и его люди оказались надежно защищены — Фольтест отдал приказ засыпать их стрелами, но идея выглядела не слишком удачной.

Под прикрытием лучников Геральт поднялся вверх по стене — снова один. И после недолгих переговоров Ариан Ла Валлет сложил оружие.

Дальнейшую часть истории Роше тщательно сверял с собственными воспоминаниями. К полудню Фольтест в сопровождении ведьмака и Меригольд добрался до ворот замка. Открывать не торопились. Тринадцатый и Силас прошли по внешней стороне стены, поднялись наверх — и подвесной мост упал к ногам короля, подняв в воздух облака рыжего песка. Роше как раз рапортовал о происходящем в городе, когда появился дракон, принеся с собой пламя и хаос. Бестия налетела с безоблачного неба, щедро одарив их огнем. Мощные лапы задели зубцы башни — кладка осыпалась, заваливая путь обратно, и вчетвером они оказались посреди полыхающего моста.

Вместе с ними зажало защитников крепости. Они так же задыхались и горели, попадая под беспощадные струи огня, но поднимали оружие и бросались в бой, пока не находили смерть на острие клинков. Ворота, которые теперь некому было поднимать, Трисс разбила заклинанием. Она же удержала новую порцию камня, повалившегося из разрушенной башни. Впереди их ждал только горящий мост: Роше помнил, как опасно хрустело под сапогами обуглившееся дерево, а пламя лизало пятки. После такой прогулки на стеганке остались прожженные черные дыры, а стальные щитки покрылись черной копотью.

Дракон встретил их снова — на другом конце моста. Треклятую тварь спугнул Силас — запустил стрелу из баллисты.

— Гребаный дракон едва не похерил всю войну.

Ведьмак иронизировал — ему-то, конечно, терять было особо нечего:

— Наверное, его спугнули звуки битвы.

— Хватит уже о драконе, — отмахнулся Роше. — Как ты оказался во дворе монастыря?

— С того момента, как рухнул мост, ты почти все время был со мной.

— Почти. Пришлось отлучиться, чтобы задать несколько вопросов жрецу.

— Что-то ты явно переусердствовал, — ведьмак побарабанил пальцами по столу, пристально рассматривая собеседника. — Раз жрец отправился к богам быстрее, чем рассказал про ход.

— Не все получается так, как хотелось бы, тебе ли не знать. Так как ты попал в монастырь, ведьмак?

— Нашел этот самый ход, — Геральт дернул плечом и поморщился — спину вспороло острой болью. — Пришлось разнести пару стен и нырнуть в старый колодец. Внизу оказалось мокро, а еще нашлись местные обитатели — за троих таких в предместьях Вызимы когда-то давали сотню оренов... — ведьмак осекся, перехватив нетерпеливый взгляд Роше. — Тоннели привели к башне, башня — изрядно потрепанная, надо сказать, — к монастырю. Охраняли их не слишком старательно.

— Ты говорил тогда что-то про скоя’таэлей.

Геральт кивнул.

— Видел их на реке. Стояли с лодками, ждали — настоящего убийцу, надо полагать.

Роше прервал его резким жестом. Помассировал переносицу, размышляя: не пытается ли ведьмак пустить его по ложному следу? «Синие Полоски» давненько и весьма успешно промышляли охотой на «белок», так почему бы расчетливому убийце — или тому, кто мог бы за ним стоять — не дать ему, Вернону Роше, повод повесить еще нескольких остроухих? А заодно — увести подальше от истины.

— Скоя’таэли... — задумчиво выдохнул Роше и покачал головой. — Кусочки головоломки начинают складываться, Геральт. Или ты говоришь правду, или очень складно сочиняешь. Я хочу услышать остальное. Дети Фольтеста, монастырь... Что там произошло?

— Я думал, что какой-никакой официальный отчет тебе предоставили.

— Предоставили, — парировал Роше. — В нем достаточно ясно сказано, что ведьмака Геральта взяли под стражу над окровавленным телом Его Величества. Кроме ведьмака Геральта и детей Фольтеста, в монастыре никого не нашли. Выводы сделаны, гм... соответствующие.

— А мои показания в этом отчете есть?

— А как же! Ведьмак Геральт показал, что за Анаис и Бусси присматривал слепой монах. Улучив момент, монах вскрыл горло Его Величеству и сиганул в окно. И именно в этот момент в башню поднялись солдаты.

— Видишь? Ты весьма неплохо информирован.

— Это не объясняет двух вещей. Ты, охотник на монстров, проглядел убийцу. И королевская кровь на твоем дублете — некоторым иных доказательств и не нужно.

— Но не тебе? — Роше не ответил, и Геральт пояснил: — Фольтест отослал меня, чтобы не напугать детей. Я отвлекся — не ждать же, что под личиной слепого монаха прячется убийца. Когда я понял, в чем дело, было уже поздно. Убийца толкнул тело Фольтеста ко мне, и это дало ему пару секунд — достаточно, чтобы сбежать.

Снаружи бряцнули ключи, и несмазанный механизм замка снова провернулся со скрипом. Бьянка толкнула дверь плавным изгибом бедра, прошла к столу и оставила на нем круглый поднос. Пара грубых, мутных жестяных кружек, фляга, обмотанная дешевой бечевкой — тюремная утварь изысками не блистала. А вот от холодных колбасок пахло даже неплохо: открытым огнем, терпким дымом и душистым перцем.

— Спасибо, — Роше кивком отпустил Бьянку, и она снова исчезла за дверью. Он подождал, пока она запрет дверь, откупорил флягу и разлил содержимое по кружкам. Свою Геральт опустошил залпом и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Не знал, что в специальном отряде служат женщины.

— Бьянка — лучшая в отряде, — Роше подцепил колбаску, блестящую от жира, надкусил — на вкус оказалось лучше, чем он ожидал. — Что ж... От тебя я, похоже, больше ничего не узнаю.

— Это значит, что я свободен?

Роше хмыкнул, отхлебнул из кружки — пойло нещадно кислило.

— Убит Фольтест, — с нажимом произнес он. — Король Темерии. И, к сожалению, ты пока единственный подозреваемый.

— И я сгнию в яме только потому, что убийца оказался ловчее тебя? Неприятно.

— Не сгниешь, — заверил Роше. — Тебя повесят.

— Так останови их. Ты же командир «Синих Полосок», уж сделай что-нибудь. Настоящий убийца на свободе и с каждым часом уходит все дальше.

— Я не могу влиять на приговор суда. Более того, я не очень-то верю в историю с монахом-убийцей.

— Я не говорю, что он был монахом, — возразил Геральт. — Он был в рясе. Он уплыл в лодке с отрядом скоя’таэлей.

— Узнать сможешь?

— Легко! В жизни не видел такой горы мяса.

Роше поднялся, вышел из-за стола и прошелся, меряя широкими шагами тесное пространство комнаты. В допросных по всей Темерии он провел не час и даже не десять, и из полученного опыта явственно следовало: самая лучшая ложь скрывается за истиной. Геральт рассказывал хорошо и очень похоже на правду. По крайней мере, большую часть его повествования было кому подтвердить. За три минувших дня Роше разыскал всех: и посыльного, заглянувшего в шатер Трисс Меригольд ранним утром, и Нормана Сандора, ныне королевской милостью десятника, видевшего ведьмака с Фольтестом перед штурмом, и лорда Сванна и его людей, сражавшегося на передовой, и рассказ Геральта совпадал с тем, что им удавалось припомнить. В конечном счете, воспоминания самого Роше об осаде тоже не расходились со сказанным.

Оставались только скоя’таэли, которых больше никто не видел. И загадочный монах в башне. Самые важные детали головоломки.

Роше, потирая подбородок, глянул через плечо на Геральта — тот сидел на скамье почти неподвижно, только следил за его перемещениями поблескивающими в свете факелов глазами. Выжидал. И — что делало ему честь — никак не пользовался тем, что ставший единственным препятствием на пути к свободе Вернон повернулся к нему спиной.

Решение назревало рискованное. Государственная измена, если он ошибется.

Роше навис над столом и заговорил, понизив голос.

— А что, если тебе удастся сбежать?

Долго ведьмак не раздумывал — похоже, понимал, что выбор у него небольшой.

— Я пойду по следу убийцы короля.

Роше вскинул брови и опустился за стол.

— Знаешь, где его искать?

— Скоя’таэли помогли ему сбежать. Вот с них и надо начать. Может, ты даже знаешь, что это за отряд.

— Опиши.

— У них были маски в синюю полоску. Трофейные, я думаю.

Роше нехорошо усмехнулся. Геральт не ошибся — он точно знал, кто это такие.

Флотзам. Придется сменить курс.

— Это отряд Иорвета. Значит, след у нас уже есть.

— И ты знаешь, где их искать?

— Знаю. — Роше трижды ударил ладонью о ладонь и позвал Бьянку. Она не заставила себя ждать — замерла в дверях, ожидая указаний. — Допрос окончен. Заковать его.

Она пересекла комнату, обошла Геральта, встав у него за спиной, как и полчаса назад. Легко завела крепкие, испещренные шрамами руки ведьмака за спину и защелкнула кандалы. Геральт не сопротивлялся.

Роше протянул ладонь.

— Дай мне ключ.

Маленький кусочек металла он зажал в кулаке. Жестом отослал Бьянку и проводил ее взглядом, пока дверь не захлопнулась за ее спиной с глухим стоном отсыревшего дерева. Роше поднялся из-за стола.

— Утром я отплываю. За тобой придут через пять минут, — он протянул руку, разжал пальцы, и ключ, коротко звякнув, ударился о столешницу. — Поешь. Тебе пригодится.

Оставаться здесь более не имело смысла. 

— Роше, — окликнул ведьмак, когда командир «Синих Полосок» двинулся к дверям. — Как ты все-таки выжил, когда дракон напал на нас в монастыре?

Усмехнулся, полуобернувшись, поскреб шею. Плотная рубаха, кольчуга и длинная стеганка прятали щедро пропитанные мазью повязки. Парочка ожогов — небольшая цена за встречу с огнедышащей тварью.

— Я же сказал, ведьмак. Чтобы меня убить, нужно что-то посерьезнее дракона.

***

Гражданская война должна была закончиться иначе. После заката, когда дети Луизы Ла Валетт воссоединились бы с отцом, а сама баронесса покаялась бы, преклонив колени перед Его Величеством королем Темерии, Понтара, Махакама и Соддена, сеньором-протектором Бругге, на высоких флагштоках, протыкающих небеса подобно острым пикам, заплясали бы флаги: лазоревое поле с тремя белыми королевскими лилиями. Фольтест позволил бы себе великодушно простить любовницу и ее старшего сына, отпрыска покойного барона. Ариана, скорее всего, отлучили бы от двора и отправили в какое-нибудь захолустье. Виноватых в распре отыскали бы среди знати, предложившей баронессе свои войска. Показательно полетели бы головы: резонно предположить, что Фольтест воспользовался бы инцидентом, чтобы избавиться от тех, кто живет грезами о королевской короне. А желающих нашлось немало.

Роше смотрел на спущенные флаги и светящиеся окна замка Ла Валеттов и покусывал мундштук.

«Синие Полоски» расположились недалеко от замковой пристани: несколько черно-лазурных палаток, выросших на заднем дворе. Лорды не слишком радовались соседству, и виной тому — личная преданность Вернона Роше покойному королю. «Синие Полоски» стали воинами без господина: непредсказуемым, а потому опасным явлением. Их не переманить на свою сторону ни посулами славы, ни деньгами — специальный королевский отряд служил Темерии и ее интересам.

Идущий от воды запах тины усилился, и от Понтара тянуло туманом и холодом, предвещающим близящийся приход зимы. От нежного вечера, заглядывающего в зловонный сумрак подземелья, не осталось и следа: потемневшее до черноты небо затянуло тяжелыми, набухшими тучами, и порывы ветра бились о стенки палаток. Призрачно-бледная луна карабкалась вверх, недобро зыркая сквозь мутную завесь. К рассвету, должно быть, польет, но вряд ли это помешает солдатам и простолюдинам столпиться на городской площади, чтобы поглазеть на казнь королеубийцы.

Какая жалость, что она не состоится.

Роше выдохнул крепкий табачный дым и перевел пристальный взгляд к подножию замка. Этажи темницы врастали в землю подобно корням, и редкие комнаты могли похвастать узкими окнами-бойницами, закрытыми намертво впившимися в камень решетками. Большинство из них выходили на север: там стены замка Ла Валетт отвесно поднимались над полными водами Понтара.

Замок выглядел тихим, неподвижным колоссом, и Роше подумал о том, что так оно и должно быть. Если все пойдет по плану, ведьмак выберется из темницы, ничем не выдав побега: просто возникнет на корабле — и можно будет отчаливать.

До утра предстояло сделать еще немало работы.

«Синие Полоски» собирали снаряжение, складывали походную мебель и уносили все это в трюм покачивающегося корабля. В командирском шатре остались видавший лучшие времена стол, низкий, неудобный табурет, стойки для брони и оружия — уже, правда, пустые — и пара сундуков. Узкую жесткую койку вынесли едва ли не в первую очередь — за ненадобностью. После смерти Фольтеста Роше коротал ночи в компании привычной подруги — бессонницы.

Из дальнего сундука Роше вынул бумагу — желтую, грубую, шершавую — совсем не такую, какую используют для королевской почты. Адресатам, по счастью, качество писчих листов глубоко безразлично.

Перво-наперво следовало отправить послание Талеру. Без сомнения, глава темерской разведки уже в курсе произошедшего, причем известна ему не только официальная версия, но и все слухи и сплетни, расплодившиеся по корчмам, будто блохи на дворовой псине. Стоило хотя бы сообщить о том, что специальный королевский отряд не вернется в Вызиму, а отправится во Флотзам. Необходимость выследить убийцу Фольтеста спутала карты: если до беседы с Геральтом Роше планировал отбыть в столицу с Анаис и Бусси на борту, то теперь внимания требовали дела не менее важные — и, что существеннее, дела, которые он не мог поручить кому-либо другому. А еще им отчаянно нужно несколько дней без гончих листов: было бы скверно прибыть в факторию и первым делом наткнуться на горстку наемников, жаждущих получить полный оренов кошель за голову ведьмака.

Вызима... Роше отложил перо, уронив несколько капель чернил на бумагу. В Вызиме сейчас будет жарче всего: пустующий трон осадят желающие водрузить на него свой привилегированный зад. Первые в списке: граф Маравель и барон Кимбольт. Оба — достаточно скользкие типы, чтобы Фольтест посчитал нужным присматривать за ними. Роше бы не удивился, если бы ниточки, ведущие от убийцы короля, привели к кому-нибудь из них. Граф отличался не только любовью к культуре и порядкам Юга, но и удивительной способностью убеждать каждого в своей правоте — в той или иной степени. Попирая старые порядки и предрассудки, Маравель легко снискал поддержку молодых аристократов, жаждущих поскорее выбраться из тени отцов. Еще Маравель умел производить впечатление и обладал обаянием, привлекающим к нему людей. Кимбольт отличался от него так же, как день отличается от ночи. Там, где Маравель использовал увещевания и торг, барон действовал куда менее изящно и куда более прямолинейно. За последние несколько лет противники барона кончали крайне плохо: то болтались в петле, то лишались головы — и это только те, о которых точно известно. Если копнуть глубже, рассуждал Роше, наверняка найдется с десяток отравлений и вдвое больше якобы несчастных случаев, к которым Кимбольт приложил руку.

Оба сходились в том, что обладали непомерными амбициями и не остановились бы ни перед чем, чтобы подмять под себя Темерию и вписать свой род в число королевских фамилий.

И дети Фольтеста аккурат в середине этой политической круговерти.

Еще стопка листов ушла на письма связным по всем уголкам страны. Спускать руку с пульса — роскошь, которую Роше не мог себе позволить в условиях назревающей смуты.

Она пришла, когда ночь плавно повернула к восходу, пришла, прячась в густых масляных тенях. Дрогнул опущенный полог палатки, и юркая фигурка в темном, намокшем от дождя плаще проскользнула внутрь. Бригида стянула с головы капюшон, встряхнула влажными кудрями и бросила плащ на стойку. Зябко повела плечами, осматриваясь, — но свет и жалкую кроху тепла давали лишь оплывшие свечи.

— Было не слишком-то просто пробраться сюда так, чтобы никто не заметил, — протянула она почти осуждающе. — Ты хотел меня видеть, Роше?

Роше аккуратно вложил письмо в конверт, капнул в центр расплавившимся от свечи сургучом и поставил печать.

— У меня есть для тебя поручение.

— Как всегда, очень важное?

— Беспрецедентно.

Бригида приблизилась. Ее холеные пальцы пробежались по плечам — Роше поморщился, когда она задела не заживший пока ожог. Сдвинув в сторону стопку писем, она села на край стола и игриво выставила колено. Даже в походном платье, куда более скромном, чем наряды, в которых она щеголяла в залах королевского дворца, Бригида выглядела прекрасно. Прямоугольный вырез платья подчеркивал высокую грудь, корсаж стягивал и без того тонкую талию, из-под мягких складок свободной юбки выглядывали хорошенькие ножки. Вишневый бархат, черное кружево. Намокшие светлые кудри, обычно затейливо уложенные, но сейчас рассыпанные по плечам. Кукольное личико: дуги бровей, томные голубые глаза, маленький нос, капризный, чувственный рот. Она наклонилась вперед — мерцающее золото кулона на ее шее утонуло в ложбинке, — и погладила колючую от щетины щеку. Роше дернул головой и поднялся.

— Тебе бы побриться, — заметила Бригида, накручивая локон на палец. — Да и вообще, выглядишь паршиво.

— Отдашь это Талеру, когда окажешься в Вызиме, — Роше протянул ей запечатанный конверт. Бригида убрала его в пристегнутый к поясу кошель. — Сразу же.

— И для этого тебе обязательно нужна я?

Бригида смотрела на него снизу вверх, пряча взгляд под веерами ресниц. В полумраке палатки блестели спелые губы, приоткрытые в полуулыбке. Она придвинулась, прогнулась, призывно развела колени в тонком кружеве чулок. Талант Бригиды будить в мужчинах вожделение определенно стоил того, чтобы его использовать.

— Ты нужна, чтобы присмотреть за детьми Фольтеста. Их должны переправить в Вызиму — мне нужен свой человек в конвое.

Длинные золотистые ресницы непонимающе дрогнули.

— Дети Фольтеста? Я думала, ты хочешь, чтобы я присматривала за графом и бароном, — Бригида поерзала на жестком столе и приподняла край юбки. — Так старательно присматривала...

— Перестань, — оборвал ее Роше. — Сейчас эти дети — будущее Темерии. Кимбольт и Маравель потерпят несколько дней. Что там с ними, кстати?

Она делано повела плечиком.

— Кимбольт хочет, чтобы Ариан Ла Валетт подписал признание — дескать, Анаис и Бусси — плоды его порочной связи с матерью, и в их жилах нет ни капли королевской крови. Зная, как он умеет добиваться своего...

— Ариан скорее умрет, чем позволит себе опорочить имя матери. Значит, Кимбольт планирует вывести детей из игры...

— Ты слишком напряжен, — пропела Бригида, потянувшись к застегнутым ремешкам. — Очень, очень напряжен. Тебе не помешало бы...

— Бригида. Хватит.

Она обиженно фыркнула, скрестила руки на груди — даже этот жест вышел подчеркнуто соблазнительным. Подобралась, отодвинувшись, — задетая чернильница опрокинулась, и к краю стола поползла черная вязкая жидкость.

— С тобой всегда было скучно, Роше. Особенно в постели.

При дворе Фольтеста у Бригиды не было влиятельных покровителей — зато было плохо скрываемое стремление забраться так высоко, как только женщина ее положения может. Принципы ее не слишком обременяли. Бригида хотела упрочить свое положение, приобрести если не статус, то влияние. Роше, в свою очередь, нужен был информатор. Откровенно говоря, он не был так уж уверен в том, кто кого использовал больше: в конечном счете, если Маравель или Кимбольт сядут на трон и оставят Бригиду при себе, — маловероятно, но вдруг? — у нее есть все шансы стать королевской фавориткой. Весьма недурно для придворной дамы, которой едва ли светил выгодный брак.

— Если ты хочешь меня задеть, — усмехнулся Роше, наклонив голову и уперев ладонь в край стола, — старайся лучше.

Бригида небрежно поправила волосы.

— Как ее зовут, Роше?

— Кого?

— Женщину, которую ты хочешь, но не можешь получить, — Бригида сощурилась и облизнула губы. Взгляда она не отводила. — Я на нее похожа?

Хлопнул полог палатки, впустив продрогший от ливня ветер и бледный отсвет зеленеющего на востоке неба. Пламя на совсем оплывшей свече задрожало и погасло, испустив тонкую струйку пахучего белесого дыма.

— Командир! — обратилась Бьянка и тут же осеклась, запнувшись. Роше выпрямился, отступил от стола и обернулся. Бьянка скользнула взглядом по Бригиде: та поправила вырез платья, закинула ногу на ногу и разгладила складки юбки, еще мгновение назад поднятой до колен.

Бригида, хоть и демонстративно прихорашивалась, тоже изучала Бьянку, поглядывая исподтишка: волевое лицо, выражение которого прятала темнота, намокшие, коротко остриженные светлые волосы и глаза — то ли голубые, то ли синие. Мокрая рубашка липла к точеному крепкому телу, но мундира Бьянка так и не запахнула, и сквозь ставшую прозрачной ткань отчетливо прорисовывалась татуировка над левой грудью.

Бригида прикрыла рот и негромко рассмеялась.

— Командир, — повторила Бьянка, кашлянув. — Все готово к отплытию. Только... — она обвела взглядом палатку, старательно избегая смотреть на Бригиду. 

Роше забрал оставшиеся письма и протянул их Бьянке. Называть ее по имени в присутствии Бригиды отчего-то не хотелось.

— Отдай посыльным и возвращайся на корабль. Отчалим перед рассветом.

Бьянка кивнула, спрятала письма под плотный мундир и нырнула под полог. Внутренний двор замка Ла Валетт встретил ее потоком хлещущей с неба воды. Обхватив себя за плечи, Бьянка, громко шлепая по собравшимся лужам, поспешила прочь.

— Мне тоже пора, — сообщила Бригида, покинув свое место. Она сняла со стойки оставленный плащ — высохнуть он так и не успел — и набросила его на плечи. — Будет не очень хорошо, если граф не найдет меня утром.

Роше не ответил. Он смотрел на темную громаду замка Ла Валетт. Замок оставался недвижим и непоколебим: что бы там ни происходило, крепкие камни, из которых возведены эти стены, умеют хранить секреты.

***

Ближе к рассвету ливень, растеряв силы, сменился противной моросью. Мелкая серая пыль билась о полуспущенные полосатые паруса и надраенные палубы. От покрытого рябью Понтара поднимался туман — белая, дышащая осенью дымка. Поговаривали, что самые темные часы случаются перед рассветом, и по всему выходило, что сегодня — именно такая ночь.

Корабль «Синих Полосок» был готов к отплытию: проверены снасти, уложены в аккуратные бухты толстые тросы. Моряки ждали только команды сниматься с якоря.

Роше напряженно ждал под грот-мачтой. По палубе под его ногами стелилась студенистая пелена тумана, и корабль становился похожим на призрака, обретая реальные очертания только в свете фонарей.  
Бьянка вышагивала у борта, поглядывая на пристань. Затянувшееся ожидание нравилось ей едва ли больше, чем Роше. Она обернулась и обеспокоенно посмотрела на командира.

— Ждем еще, — сказал Роше. «Ну же, ведьмак, — добавил он про себя. — Не заставляй меня жалеть о своем решении».

Бьянка оттолкнулась от борта, стряхнула с ладоней дождевую влагу и приблизилась.

— Он не может уйти другим путем?

— Он безоружен, и ему крепко досталось, — Роше, наконец оторвав взгляд от приковавшей внимание крепости, поправил перевязь меча, дернув уголком рта, — тонкий ремешок впивался в обожженное плечо. — Город наводнен солдатами, патрули усилены — ждут беспорядков, надо думать. Даже лучший фехтовальщик Севера долго не продер...

Окончание слова потонуло в грохнувшем взрыве. Огромный алый цветок, распустившийся в стене, мгновение назад казавшейся надежной и неприступной, вытолкнул камни и сотряс замок. Ночь вспыхнула и обратилась днем: яркое пламя пожара резануло глаза, и тут же башню заволок удушливый черный дым. Колокола забили гулким, тревожным набатом. Роше звучно выругался, когда Геральт пересек мостки и ступил на палубу, следуя за Трисс и прижимая ладонь к сине-фиолетовому от кровоподтека боку.

— Скотина, обязательно было поджигать замок? — Роше зашагал навстречу ведьмаку. Палуба глухо поскрипывала под ногами. — Ты должен был выбраться незаметно. Зачем проливать реки крови?

— Ты оставил мне ключ от кандалов, но не шапку-невидимку, — возразил Геральт. — Я видел палача — он заставлял Ариана Ла Валетта признаться в инцесте с матерью. Чтобы он подтвердил, что Анаис и Бусси — их дети.

Роше кивнул. Даже если бы Бригида не сообщила об этом пару часов назад, удивительными такие вести не стали бы.

— Нет короля — нет законов. Теперь в Темерии правят гниды вроде Кимбольта и Маравеля. Только старый Ян Наталис еще может навести порядок.

— Наталис далеко, — вмешалась Трисс. Последние дни у нее, похоже, тоже не задались: вопреки обыкновению чародеек менять наряды как перчатки, бывшая советница Фольтеста щеголяла в том же полосатом дублете и шоссах, в которых появилась во время осады замка. Блестящие каштановые локоны выбились из всегда аккуратной прически. — Кроме того, у него нет шансов на корону — он слишком низкого происхождения, в отличие от барона Кимбольта.

— Не время рассуждать о политике, — Геральт снова повернулся к Роше. — Ты узнал что-нибудь об убийце?

— Неделю назад мой информатор во Флотзаме сообщил, что с Иорветом видели здорового лысого мужика. Его портрет совпадает с твоим описанием.

— Значит, Флотзам... — Геральт будто попробовал это слово на вкус. — Долго туда плыть?

Обожженное плечо, раздраженное сыростью, грубой тканью рубахи и ремнем перевязи, все больше давало о себе знать. Жидкий огонь растекался от основания шеи вниз — пока еще терпимо. Проклятый дракон оставил о себе крайне болезненное напоминание.

— Пару дней, — Роше зашагал к носу корабля. — Фактория лежит в лесах, на границе с Аэдирном. Там хозяйничает Иорвет.

— Отправляемся, — подтвердил Геральт.

Дело оставалось за малым. Солдаты, караулившие пристань на подступах к кораблю, спешно поднялись на палубу и убрали перекинутый через борт настил. «Якорь чист, капитан!» — крикнула Бьянка. Каравеллу качнуло. Воды Понтара, отражающие всполохи карабкающегося по стенам пламени, подхватили штевень, обняли гладкие бока и потянули корабль за собой. Засвистели снасти. Захлопали косые паруса, и ветер затанцевал в полосатом полотнище.

Замок Ла Валеттов, весь в дыму и пламени, оставался за кормой.

В каюту капитана проникало немного света — все больше от кормового фонаря, но глаза у Роше привыкли к темноте. Он стянул с головы шаперон и промокнул влажный то ли от дождя, то ли от испарины — хер его разберет — лоб. Клинок и тяжелая булава отправились на оружейную стойку — кованый металл больше не оттягивал ремень. Оставалась еще кольчуга — вес плотных колец металла нещадно вгрызался в кожу там, где ее полоснул драконий огонь.

Стеганку Роше повесил на спинку массивного кресла, сбросил кольчугу — плечо вспороло острой вспышкой. Досаждала не столько боль — знакомый противник, которому Роше давно научился противостоять, — сколько необходимость всегда быть начеку: любой резкий жест, любое движение могло ударить в спину и вышибить дух. Тело отказывалось работать так, как от него требовалось — а во Флотзаме, подумал Роше, от него потребуется вся сноровка. Иорвет — изворотливый стервец: вывернется, выскользнет и растворится в густой зелени чащи, только дай слабину. Роше расправил звенья кольчуги, пристроенной на стойку до доспеха, — их негромкий перезвон не заглушил пружинистых, легких шагов у двери.

Бьянка постояла немного, щелкая каблуком по половице, раздумывая, — и постучала. Как показалось Роше — неуверенно.

— Зайди. — Бьянка скользнула внутрь и прикрыла за собой дверь. Роше посмотрел на нее через плечо. — Проблемы?

— Кроме подозреваемого в убийстве у нас на борту? Нет.

Роше усмехнулся и через голову потянул рубаху — на этот раз аккуратнее, не торопясь. Движение вычертило рельеф крепких мышц на широкой спине; сильные, жилистые руки Роше небрежно бросили пропитавшийся дождем лен на край стола. Желтоватая повязка, вся в разводах от сукровицы, пересекала торс наискось. Бьянка разглядывала усеявшие поясницу звездчатые шрамы — пара отметин уходила куда-то на ребра, — желоб позвоночника и расправленные плечи. Даже простой, обыденный жест демонстрировал непоколебимую мощь, от которой слабели ноги — или дело в банальной качке? Бьянка опомнилась, когда Роше, емко ругнувшись, принялся отдирать приставшую к мокрой ране ткань.

Занятно, подумал Роше, пока Бьянка осторожно отцепляла повязку. Фенн и Силас частенько сетовали, что рука у единственной женщины в отряде тяжелая «не по-бабски»: что бьет, что штопает — один хер, болеть будет нещадно. Но ее замерзшие пальцы касались обожженного участка кожи, и все, что чувствовал Роше, — это холод, перед которым отступало раздражающее жжение.

— Волдыри почти сошли, — сообщила Бьянка. — Тебе нужно чаще...

— Знаю, — хмуро перебил Роше. — Возьми со стола.

Бьянка отступила на шаг, повернулась и обошла возникший на пути стул. Пробормотав что-то о нехватке света, она склонилась над столом. Как и прочая мебель на корабле «Синих Полосок», стол не радовал глаз изяществом: ни тебе резьбы, ни изящных очертаний. Единственным украшением служила карта: от края до края, рассекая щит столешницы надвое, тянулась темная жила Понтара; сверху вниз его делили два хребта: Махакам на юге и горы Пустельги на севере. Города и крепости обозначались башнями, над столицами реяли маленькие флаги, скрещенные мечи отмечали места отгремевших битв. Когда Роше не занимался отчетами и не разбирал корреспонденцию, стол оставался пуст, и карта легко просматривалась от Повисса до Ангрена.

Сейчас небрежно брошенная рубашка прятала место, где Каэдвен граничил с Аэдирном. Стеклянный фонарь, который Роше так и не зажег, высился между Верденом и Цидарисом — как раз накрывал толстым днищем Брокилон. Склянка — темное, гладкое стекло, скругленные грани, плотно пригнанная крышка — нашлась на Ард Скеллиге, в полупрозрачной тени фонаря.

— Почему не обратиться за помощью к чародейке? Они вроде справляются с подобным за раз.

— Чародейки предпочитают ведьмаков, — едко заметил Роше. — Простые смертные довольствуются средствами попроще.

— Сядь, — попросила Бьянка, отвинчивая крышку. Запахло травами: миртом, подорожником, волчьим алоэ, но больше всего — зверобоем. Она осмотрелась, широко шагнула к ладно сколоченной, прикрученной к стене тумбе, отыскала чистые бинты и устроилась позади на узкой лавке. Придвинулась, усаживаясь удобнее, подтянула ногу под себя — ее теплое бедро прижалось к его бедру. Мягкая девичья грудь, облепленная промокшей рубашкой, на короткий миг коснулась спины — короткий, но достаточный, чтобы напряжение пронзило поясницу.

Бьянка оторвала от бинта лоскут, сложила его в несколько раз, щедро зачерпнула пахучей маслянистой мази и принялась обрабатывать ожог. Сначала — по неровному краю, различимому даже при слабом свете рассвета, лучами просачивающегося в окна гакаборта.

— Ты ему доверяешь?

— Кому, ведьмаку? 

— Угу.

— Ну... — в голосе Роше послышалась горькая насмешка. — Жизнь короля я бы ему не доверил.

Впрочем, подумал Роше, повернув голову и разглядывая сосредоточенное лицо Бьянки, доверил бы он жизнь короля себе самому? От монастыря, в котором прятали детей Фольтеста, его отделял висящий над пропастью мост — сколько там, шестьдесят, семьдесят метров? Не так уж и далеко, если подумать. Ему с лихвой хватило бы минуты, чтобы пересечь это расстояние и взлететь по винтовой лестнице, ведущей в келью.

Но его там не было. Пролетевший над головой дракон сначала обдал пламенем, потом — толкнул мощным ударом хвоста. Драконьи лапы рухнули на мост — едва успел откатиться в сторону, и тут же поток воздуха, поднятый кожистыми крыльями, потащил по камням мостовой, увлекая к опасному краю, — ни зацепиться за выбоины, ни удержаться за рушащиеся от драконьих ударов борта. Спас, пожалуй, случай: пальцы, бездумно скребущие в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, ухватились за острый обломок. Внизу свистела долгая пустота. Роше ногой нащупал черную, превращающуюся в хрупкий уголь балку и попробовал ее на прочность — хватит ли, чтобы вытолкнуть повисшее над пропастью тело вверх?

А рядом рушились, падали вниз обломки моста.

Балка под ногой затрещала и обвалилась, но одного рывка оказалось достаточно, чтобы найти второй рукой трещину между камнями и подтянуться. На мост выбежала Бьянка: крикнула что-то солдатам, махнула рукой в сторону ворот и рванула к нему. Над головами снова пронесся дракон, сделал круг, набирая высоту, и двинул на восток.

Бьянка прижала пропитанный маслом бинт и внимательно посмотрела ему в лицо.

— Ты не виноват в смерти Фольтеста, Роше.

— Разве?

Она пожала плечами и вернулась к прерванному занятию, не испытывая никакого желания играть в гляделки. В темных глазах Роше тлела мрачная решимость, и когда он смотрел так, Бьянке было не по себе: она не знала, что сделать, чтобы облегчить эту ношу. Все то, что она делала ежедневно, выполняя обязанности правой руки командира, казалось таким незначительным, когда между бровей Роше залегала угрюмая складка.

По крайней мере, прохладная мазь, щедро покрывшая плечо и спину до лопатки, унимала жжение. Хоть что-то она сделать все-таки могла.

— Вини того монаха, — Бьянка сдула упавшие на глаза волосы. — Или дракона. Или Иорвета с «белками». Вини Трисс Меригольд, если хочешь, или ведьмака. Но не себя.

Роше повернулся, поймал ее упрямый подбородок — скупое, предельно тактичное прикосновение кончиков пальцев. Бьянка нехотя подняла взгляд. Следы усталости она считывала легко: прорезавшиеся лучики морщин, синева под глазами, резко вычерченная линия скул. У выносливости Роше, которой она невольно восхищалась, была и обратная сторона: он не умел останавливаться, не исчерпав себя до конца.

— Я найду убийцу Фольтеста и заставлю его ответить за содеянное. Тогда мой долг будет оплачен.

Бьянка качнула головой, высвободившись, и сняла с локтя свежие бинты.

— Повернись, дай мне закончить.

Повязку она накладывала быстро. Протягивая полосу бинта через широкую грудь, Бьянка старательно держала дистанцию; распахнутый ворот рубахи и распущенные тесемки щекотали Роше спину. Привычная, обыденная — и такая нестерпимая близость. Если прикасаться — то не более того, что необходимо. 

Необходимо — и так недостаточно.

— У тебя будут проблемы из-за Геральта? — Бьянка затянула узел. Ей бы отодвинуться, пока предательски участившееся сердцебиение не выдало, да как к месту пригвоздило.

— Пока его побег не свяжут со мной — нет. Но Флотзам — небольшая фактория, хранить это в секрете долго вряд ли выйдет, — Роше пружинисто поднялся и склонился над столом. Долина Понтара на карте выглядела небольшим пятачком: никаких обозначений для леса, окружающего Флотзам: древнего, опасного, очень похожего на ловушку. Беспокойного — с тех самых пор, как там стал хозяйничать Иорвет. — Искать убийцу придется быстро.

Если не выйдет — придется носить клеймо предателя до конца жизни, только вот будет она, скорее всего, недолгой. «Синие Полоски» — отряд умелый, каждый обучен, заточен выживать там, куда обычный солдат и носу не сунет, но если на них ополчится весь Север... Роше пригладил волосы.

Если ведьмак подставит отряд — придется его вздернуть.

Скрипнула лавка: Бьянка встала, запечатала склянку с мазью и оставила ее на краю стола.

— Значит, найдем быстро, — непринужденно подытожила она. — И не такое проворачивали.

Да уж, с усмешкой подумал Роше. Что может быть проще? — разыскать здоровенного лысого мужика в дремучем лесу, кишащем «белками», а потом еще и поймать его. Раз плюнуть.

— Тебе бы отдохнуть, — настойчиво добавила Бьянка. — В ближайшие несколько часов на корабле ничего не случится. Я прослежу.

Может, это не так уж много — взять на себя заботу о том, чтобы каравелла под полосатыми парусами спокойно шла по волнам Понтара, но и это уже что-то, и мерзкое чувство беспомощности, от которого сложно избавиться, уже не так крепко сжимает нутро.

— Нет нужды так со мной возиться, — прозвучало резче, чем Роше бы хотелось. Он потер лоб и мысленно упрекнул себя: похоже, Бьянка оказалась куда ближе к истине, чем хотелось бы признавать. — Бьянка. — Она вскинула голову. — Спасибо.

Когда дверь за ней затворилась, Роше еще какое-то время стоял неподвижно, слушая стук каблуков по палубе — широкий, уверенный шаг. За бортом плескались воды Понтара, и брезжил пасмурный серый рассвет.

Корабль «Синих Полосок» полных ходом шел на восток, к границе Темерии и Аэдирна — туда, где в окружении непроходимых чащоб и пущ лежал Флотзам.


	2. Chapter 2

Корабль «Синих Полосок» приблизился к Флотзаму до рассвета. Очертания высоких каменистых берегов проступали сквозь густую серую хмарь, необъятные, заросшие мхом стволы уходили куда-то вверх и терялись в пасмурном мареве. Утро задалось промозглым. Паруса надувал тяжелый, насыщенный, пропитанный запахом ила ветер, но хотя бы обошлось без дождя — морось, накрывшая каравеллу с самого отбытия, порядком приелась. Роше расхаживал по мостику, заложив руки за спину, и разглядывал тени, клубящиеся меж вековых деревьев. Леса, окружающие Флотзам, всегда выглядели тихим пристанищем. Стоит хоть на минуту поверить в эту тишину — пиши пропало: глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как обзаведешься стрелой посередь лба.

«Синие Полоски» неплохо знали местность, и, случись такая необходимость, смогли бы продержаться здесь долго, но не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать, кто на самом деле владеет преимуществом на этих дремучих, непроходимых землях.

Пока Иорвет хозяйничал в лесах, в фактории наводил свои порядки Бернард Лоредо. Отчеты о положении дел во Флотзаме поступали в Темерскую секретную службу исправно и поражали благообразием, от которого тревожно стучало в висок. Роше усвоил еще в начале службы: слишком хорошие вести не к добру, а подозрительность не бывает лишней. 

Корабль двигался к отмели, и грозная сирена, венчавшая нос, рассекала предрассветный сумрак деревянным клинком. Вместо гавани форпоста и толпы, стянувшейся поглазеть на полосатые паруса, — заросший камышами болотистый берег, дышащий плотным паром. Если предчувствия не подводят, во Флотзам стоит наведаться инкогнито и осмотреться. Чем меньше народу будет знать о прибытии королевского специального отряда и чем позже Лоредо об этом узнает, тем больше шансов понять наконец, какие же черти водятся в этой тихой заводи.

Фенн, Силас и Тринадцатый под громкую команду Бьянки перемахнули через борт, зашлепали по реке, поднимая залежи ила, и ухватили тросы. Швартовались к торчащей из воды коряге, перебрасываясь незатейливой руганью. Роше оглядел берег: узкая полоса торфа под скалистым подъемом хранила безмолвие, в котором скрип палубы и снастей казался слишком громким.

Выступать лучше сейчас, пока темнота, разгоняемая только светом корабельных фонарей, еще прикрывает высадку.

Вооруженные арбалетами солдаты выстроились вдоль бортов и зорко вперили взгляды в дымчатую чащу. Не лучшая позиция: если лучники Иорвета засядут на верхушке оврага, борта корабля не уберегут от стрел — да только другой у них нет.

— За мысом уже должен быть Флотзам, — сообщил Роше, когда Геральт и Трисс поднялись на мостик. Конфискованные вещи ведьмаку вернули почти полностью, недоставало только потерянного серебряного меча и дублета, запачканного кровью Фольтеста. Вместо него Геральту выдали такой же: лазоревый, с темерскими лилиями на груди. Белые волосы ведьмак спрятал под капюшоном. — Мы пойдем берегом.

— «Мы» — это кто? — осведомился Геральт.

— Ты и я. На разведку.

«Не думал же ты, ведьмак, — отчетливо читалось в его тоне, — что я позволю тебе пойти одному?» Доверие — штука опасная: вручи не тому, и бед не оберешься. Геральт доверия еще не заслужил, да и на карту поставлено слишком много.

— Я иду с вами, — решительно заявила Трисс.

— Не стоит, — возразил Роше. — Там может быть опасно. Неизвестно, как нас примут.

Чародейка отмахнулась: аргумент не произвел на нее должного впечатления.

— Да куда вы одни пойдете? Должен же за вами кто-нибудь приглядывать.

Роше хмыкнул.

— Она всегда такая?

Геральт предпочел не отвечать. Втроем они спустились по поскрипывающей лестнице и пересекли палубу. Матросы, подставляя голые спины назойливо жужжащей мошкаре, драили отполированное, протоптанное дерево. Шагнув к перилам борта, Роше нашел взглядом Бьянку. Она стояла у носа корабля, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрела на них. 

Среди старых сказок, услышать которые Роше запоздало довелось только в юности, была одна: рассказывала о чародее, оставляющем собственную тень присматривать за накопленным добром. Куда бы колдун ни отправился, часть его всегда оставалась там, где ему это было необходимо, и вернее сторожа вряд ли удалось бы сыскать. Спиной ощущая непривычное отсутствие Бьянки рядом, Роше невольно думал о том, что оставил на прячущемся в камышах корабле собственную тень.

Студеная вода зацепила полы стеганки. В сапогах гадко захлюпало. Пробираясь сквозь заросли колючей осоки, Роше зашагал к лысой полоске каменистой почвы.

— Есть вести от твоего таинственного информатора? — спросила Трисс, выбираясь на берег.

— Гавань закрыта, — сообщил Роше. — Некоторые купцы торчат тут больше месяца.

— Но через лес-то всегда пройти можно.

— В лесу Иорвет.

Скоя’таэли всегда были сущим бедствием: нападали на тракты, охраняемые куда лучше дремучих лесов, грабили караваны и резали без разбору. Мало кому удавалось ноги унести. Охрана «белок» не отпугивала: эльфы умели подкрадываться бесшумно и атаковать внезапно, сея сумятицу и хаос.

Под раскидистыми дубами флотзамских лесов смерть подбиралась куда ближе, чем в любом другом уголке Темерии. Протащить через чащу караван — несколько тяжело нагруженных, забитых добром телег, тревожных лошадей, чующих и слышащих куда больше простого человека, купцов, подгоняемых жаждой наживы и заботящихся о сохранности скарба больше собственной жизни, нескольких наемников — простых рубак, годных только махать дубинами в кабаках да уличных драках, — затея не просто рискованная — безрассудная. У маленького отряда куда больше шансов проскочить незамеченным в потемках, и то... Роше не стал бы особо на это уповать.

Тем более что светлело стремительно. Поднимающееся солнце разгоняло клубы предутреннего тумана, и лес, еще полчаса назад казавшийся черным и жутким, расцветал в лучах. Тронутая светом, проступала рыжина грубой древесной коры; темные заросли вьющихся дикоцветов, заплетшие вздымающийся справа овраг, ожили и зазеленели. Угрюмые глыбы известняка оказались белыми, будто кости, и только тропка под ногами оставалась пыльно-серой.

Как бы ни распускались красные звезды душистой белиссы, как бы ни голубел дрожащий воздух над Понтаром, Роше не было дела до красот. Утренний свет разливался по куполу неба, сочился меж ветвей, струился с каменных глыб и бил в глаза, заставляя щуриться, всматриваться в сияющий покров. В случае атаки отбиваться придется вслепую — если нападающих успеешь разглядеть.

— Ты знаешь, где мы?

— В лесу? — непринужденно ответила Трисс.

— Очень смешно! Ты знаешь, кому принадлежит этот лес?

— Может, Иорвету? — предположила чародейка, не скрывая иронии. — Я знаю о долине Понтара больше, чем ты думаешь. И мне известно, что Фольтест отобрал эти земли у Демавенда несколько лет назад. Полагаю, ты тоже принимал в этом участие?

Трисс Меригольд, при своем хорошеньком личике и смешливости, дурочкой отнюдь не была. Политические ходы, передел территорий, то, как короли передвигают фигуры на карте, решая судьбы провинций, — еще бы ей, бывшей советнице, не знать о землях, к которым протянулась рука Фольтеста. Но знала ли умница Трисс Меригольд о том, сколько народу сгинуло в дебрях с тех пор, как «белки» прочно обосновались в фактории? Не только солдаты — гражданские тоже: что люди, что осевшие в форпосте нелюди, рискнувшие выйти за стены крепости. В лучшем случае удавалось найти их утыканные стрелами тела. У некоторых даже не забирали ценности. Скоя’таэли убивали от ненависти. В другой причине они не нуждались.

Флотзаму с лихвой хватило бы одних эльфов, но на них проблемы местных не закончились. Кроме «белок», водилась и всяческая погань — как раз для шагающего рядом ведьмака. Да еще и странные присказки старожилов из Биндюги: мол, лес подчас забирает кого-нибудь, заморочит голову — и бывай. Нет ни человека, ни того, чему от него следовало остаться. Бабкины небылицы, конечно. Да только пропавшие без вести таковыми и оставались — как связной Талера, слишком долго не выходивший на связь. Этому, правда, могла быть уготована куда более прозаичная судьба.

Сквозь чириканье ранних птиц пробивалось тонкое пение флейты.

— Слышите? — спросил Геральт.

Роше проверил, как ходит в ножнах клинок. Он слышал — и отточенного ведьмачьего чутья не надо. Скверно-то как.

— Смердит эльфами.

Их ждали за поворотом. На стволе старого дерева, мостком спущенного с края оврага, беспечно восседал Иорвет. Карминовая повязка, прячущая обезображенную половину лица, щегольски приделанное к ней перо, рогатый лук за спиной — натяжение у тетивы, надо думать, бешеное — и коллекция гербов на груди: темерского только не достает. Даже если бы солнце за спиной Иорвета ослепило совсем, его все равно не составило бы труда узнать по граничащей с безрассудством тяге к пафосным представлениям.

Эльф позволил себе сыграть партию до конца и подпустить их ближе — достаточно близко, чтобы арбалетный болт пробил незащищенную шею. Роше мельком глянул в сторону: вершина оврага оставалась скрытой от глаз, но он не сомневался, что среди высокой травы прячется толпа таких же отщепенцев.

Еще минуту назад бывшее просто скверным положение стало откровенно херовым.

— Вернон Роше! — Иорвет поднялся и развел руки в издевательски приветственном жесте. — Последние четыре года командовал особым подразделением. Служит королю Темерии. Лично отвечал за усмирение предгорий Махакама. Охотник на эльфов, убийца женщин и детей. Дважды награжден за проявленную отвагу, — эльф поаплодировал все в той же насмешливой манере.

Роше охарактеризовал его не менее емко, но куда лаконичнее:

— Иорвет. Самый обычный выродок.

— Я так ждал нашей встречи, строил планы, расставлял ловушки, — продолжил эльф. Он нарочито театрально взмахнул рукой. Презрение, обильно сдобренное саркастическим ядом, лилось из него щедро. — А тут — пожалуйста, ты сам явился в мой лес.

— Ты помог убить моего короля!

Иорвет подался вперед, по-лисьи щуря единственный глаз.

— Король или бродяга — разницы нет. Одним Dh’oine меньше.

Роше положил ладонь на рукоять пристегнутого к поясу шестопера. Терять в сложившихся обстоятельствах нечего: пустить в зарвавшегося эльфа болт до того, как засада в кустах нашпигует его стрелами, он не успеет наверняка. Остается только уладить дело по законам чести.

Позади что-то шепнул Трисс ведьмак: Роше не разобрал, что именно, но приготовился. А еще подумал о том, что чародейка в маленьком отряде оказалась весьма кстати.

— Слезай вниз, и покончим с этим! Я жду.

Эльф издал смешок и упер руки в бока.

— Ха! Ты человек без чести, Вернон Роше, мерзкое насекомое, которое я раздавлю.

— О, — протянул Геральт. — Старая эльфская песенка.

Трисс зашептала заклинание — тихонько, на грани слуха, пряча хитроумную вязь слов в речи Геральта: ведьмак говорил громче, будто бы для того, чтобы Иорвет лучше его слышал. Но на самом деле — для того, чтобы он не расслышал бормотания Трисс. Роше незаметно шагнул в сторону, прикрывая чародейку спиной: услышать ее Иорвет, может, и не услышит, а вот если заметит светящиеся пальцы — затеянное ведьмаком отправится кормить червей. Вполне возможно, что вместе с ними.

— О чем ты, ведьмак?

— Знаешь, сколько я видел таких, как ты? — Геральт вышел вперед. — Гордых Aen Seidhe, которые прячутся по лесам. И чем они беспомощнее, тем больше жестокостей творят.

— Я помог убить короля тараканов! — возразил Иорвет. — Ты меня называешь беспомощным? Ты меня еще террористом назови. Нет, ведьмак! — эльф поднял затянутую в перчатку руку и сжал ее в кулак. — За свободу нужно драться. Никто ее просто так не даст.

— Очередной эльфский старец с телом юноши пытается спрятать правду за изысканными словами.

— Правду?

— Дело не в расе, — продолжил Геральт. За спиной все так же бормотала Трисс. Выжидать было мучительно: пока ведьмак говорил, Роше успел изучить поваленную корягу. Всяко выходило, что подняться по ней достаточно быстро не выйдет: Иорвет, бесспорно, случившимся разговором увлечен, но вряд ли даст больше двух секунд форы. Придется положиться на Трисс. — Да и не в свободе. Даже месть тут ни при чем. Вы здесь только потому, что кто-то очень влиятельный так захотел. Тот, кто вас использует. И неважно, корона у него, волшебная палочка, или он заправляет богатой гильдией. Одно знаю точно: ни ваша свобода, ни ваши уши его не волнуют. У вас уже была похожая история с Нильфгаардом, и сейчас она повторяется. Или, может быть, я ошибаюсь?

Лицо Иорвета исказила гримаса гнева. Не спрятанные повязкой края шрама забагровели на смуглой коже, причудливо расписывая правую половину эльфского лица. Намеренно или нет, но Геральт попал по больному.

— Ошибаешься, — отрезал он. — Никто больше не будет использовать скоя’таэлей.

— Кого ты хочешь убедить? Меня, самого себя... или твоих лучников, которые прячутся в кустах? Трисс! — ведьмак обернулся к чародейке. — Давай!

Роше сдвинулся с места одним слитным движением, Трисс махнула рукой — что-то светящееся, искрящее слетело с ее пальцев и ударило в дерево — туда, где только что стоял Иорвет. Эльф качнулся, но равновесие удержал и проворно поднялся выше, к выкорчеванным из рыхлой почвы корням.

Стрелы полетели тут же. Геральт выхватил меч; Роше припомнил байку: ведьмаки, дескать, стрелу на лету отбить могут. О целом дожде стрел в этих историях ничего не говорилось.

Закричала Трисс — все та же хитроумная вязь слов, на этот раз никак не скрываемая. Стрелы, не дойдя трех-четырех локтей, ударились о полыхнувший янтарем экран. Стая магических светлячков поднялась в воздух, и непроницаемый купол укрыл их от нового залпа. Это работало — пока. Но берег оставался открытым, и никакая магия не поможет выстоять против целого отряда эльфских мятежников.

Меригольд замерла как вкопанная. Осоловевший взгляд чародейки блуждал в небесной дали, а по фарфоровой коже над верхней губой нитью заструилась бегущая из носа кровь.

— Трисс, — окликнул Геральт. — Ты в порядке?

— Прекрасно... — выдохнула чародейка и как подкошенная рухнула ведьмаку в руки.

— Прекрасно! — хмуро повторил Роше. Намеченный план отхода только что знатно усложнился. Сунув клинок обратно в ножны, он протянул руку, перехватил Меригольд за тонкую талию и забросил ее на здоровое плечо. Весила чародейка явно меньше придворных дам, и если причиной тому была магия — что ж, весьма кстати. — Займись лучниками, Геральт. Они уже близко.

Барьер по-прежнему держался, и это была хорошая новость. Плохой новостью было то, что Роше понятия не имел, насколько хватит иссякающих сил бессильно повисшей на его хребте Трисс, а эльфы, отложив луки, спускались вниз и брали в кольцо. Сражаться с такой ношей представлялось делом по меньшей мере затруднительным. Пробиваться ко Флотзаму ведьмаку придется одному.

Шагал Роше быстро. Геральт кружил вокруг, встречая врывающихся под купол «белок» крепкой сталью. Двое проскочили спереди: Роше, придерживая Трисс, ушел из-под замаха, уступая ведьмаку право решить этот вопрос.

Трисс зашевелилась, случайно стукнув локтем под лопаткой. Роше ухватил ее покрепче и пообещал себе: если они это переживут, он непременно должен поблагодарить Бьянку за настойчивость — еще трое суток назад ноющий и реагирующий на каждое движение ожог отозвался вполне терпимо.

— Это ты, Роше? Убери лапы с моей задницы!

Удивительно, с ухмылкой подумал Роше, как у только что норовившей вовсе отключиться девицы хватает сил на возмущения.

— А ты думала, кто?

— Я тебе не мешок картошки! — горячо продолжила Трисс, но брыкаться перестала. — И не солдафон! Я женщина!

— Я заметил. Хоть помру с рукой на прекрасной попке.

Трисс застонала — то ли от того, что ее мутило, то ли посчитав ужасной необходимость мириться со своим положением.

— Не на моей. Я удержу заклятие...

Она охнула, напряглась, и Роше было забеспокоился, что чародейку придется ловить, — но тут же безвольно обмякла. Огоньки, кружившие вокруг, вспыхнули и стали таять: постепенно, один за другим, и чем меньше их становилось, тем шире раскрывались бреши в защитном куполе. Кто-то из оставшихся на утесе — Роше бы не удивился, если бы это оказался сам Иорвет — выпустил стрелу: она проскочила в прореху и воткнулась перед сапогом. Роше ругнулся себе под нос: лучше бы Меригольд тратила силы на магию, а не на препирательства.

— Трисс, барьер исчезает. — Она не ответила. — Трисс! Проклятье, где этот чертов город?

Роше прибавил шагу. Голая полоса земли вдоль берега безошибочно задавала направление — только иди себе вперед, точно не ошибешься. Роше и шел, выискивая среди буйствующей зелени первые признаки форпоста.

Иногда, чтобы выжить, достаточно одной лишь упертости. У Роше таковой было немеряно. Купол таял, Трисс понемногу начинала казаться тяжелой, стрелы свистели то там, то тут, и Геральт крутился волчком, сцепившись не с одним, а с двумя, а то и тремя противниками сразу, но переставлять ноги все еще было просто — главное, делать это достаточно долго.

Роше не позволил себе переводить дыхание, когда над головами загремел тревожный набат колоколов. Толпа стражников, орущих на все лады, вывалила им навстречу.

— «Белки» атакуют!

Еще немного. До мостков, ведущих к пристаням, уже рукой подать.

— У них маги! Бей «белок»!

На плече застонала, приходя в себя, Трисс. Стражники было окружили их и растерянно замерли, сообразив, что уши у явившихся гостей явно будут покороче эльфских.

— Ты что, ослеп с перепугу? — раздраженно бросил Роше. — Какие мы тебе, нахер, «белки»?

Стражник, струхнув, бормотнул извинение, но Роше на него уже не смотрел. Он проследил за взглядом задержавшегося на границе форпоста Геральта. На вершине оврага в окружении эльфов опустил лук Иорвет. Рядом с ним стоял здоровенный мужик, раза в полтора, если не в два, шире в плечах самого Роше. Лысый, с бугрящимися от мышц ручищами — один в один тип, описанный информатором.

Убийца Фольтеста совсем рядом, но все еще в недосягаемости. По крайней мере, след оказался верным — уже что-то.

Трисс кашлянула, и Роше поставил ее на землю. Оправилась чародейка быстро: промокнула платком следы крови на лице и поправила упавшие на еще бледный лоб волосы, но на ногах держалась крепко, не покачиваясь.

Геральт нагнал их, когда высокие уступы оврага опустели. Скоя’таэли исчезли без следа, будто их ветром сдуло.

— Видел?

— Да, — кивнул Геральт. — Убийца и Иорвет.

Солдаты, бросившиеся отгонять «белок», возвращались в форт. «Не шибко-то расстарались, — мысленно оценил Роше. — Ни царапины на панцирях». Немудрено: Иорвет отозвал своих стрелков, едва стража бросилась на защиту Флотзама. Скорее всего, не хотел рисковать оставшимися в живых.

Замыкавший отход стражник приблизился к ним.

— Живые? Вы кто, значится, будете?

Геральт откликнулся первым:

— Я ведьмак.

— Купец-бакалейщик Эмгыр ван Эмрейс.

— Купец? — переспросил стражник, недоверчиво оглядев торчащий из-за плеча Роше эфес клинка и тяжелый шестопер на поясе.

— Бакалейщик, — повторил Роше, и у солдата как-то сразу отпало желание расспрашивать дальше.

— Ага. А эта?

— Добрый человек! — заговорила Трисс. — Мы чудом избежали смерти. Будь любезен, покажи, где тут можно отдохнуть. Позже мы тебе все объясним, если нужно.

Погляди-ка! Красноречива так, будто не болталась только что бесчувственной куклой. Но подействовало: пораскинув умом, стражник смягчился.

— Ваша правда! На рынок идите, может, и на казнь поспеете. Смутьянов вешать будут: краснолюда и барда какого-то. Там еще корчма, бордель — отдохнуть можно.

Трисс рассмеялась.

— Бордель — это самое важное. Будь здоров!

О присутствии одного барда во Флотзаме Роше знал и предполагал, что любой другой, заявившись, не пробыл бы в такой глуши долго: и публика не та, и соперничать со светилом излишне накладно. Посему выходило, что к площади лучше бы поторопиться... А ведь Роше только успел решить, что день просто не сможет стать хуже.

«Купец... бакалейщик... — бормотал себе под нос стражник. Шел он чуть в стороне, но одной с ними дорогой — тоже торопился к помосту. — Подозрительно все это». Собравшийся поглазеть народ шептался: в общем гомоне поминали неласковым словом «белок». На прибывших поглядывали с любопытством, но скоро возвращались к прерванным занятиям: гости пусть и не каждый день спасаются от эльфских стрел, но и дела не сделаются сами. Торговцы возвращались к лоткам, и слышно было уже их. Застрявшие во Флотзаме купцы разместились тут же, под стенами: у приземистых домов, сложенных из темного камня, громоздились короба, мешки и вьюки. Изнутри все выглядело куда серьезнее, чем со строчек рапорта.

— Ты как-то шибко торопишься, Роше, — усмехнулся ведьмак. — Не терпится поглядеть на казнь?

— А то! — парировал Вернон. — Приятно посмотреть на чужую смерть, едва избежав собственной. На твоем месте, — добавил он без обычной желчности, — я бы тоже поторопился, ведьмак.

И у столицы, и у провинции одно сердце: торговая площадь, центр городской жизни, место, куда стягиваются все дороги. Даже без потока людей, стремящихся поглазеть на казнь, новоприбывшие отыскали бы ее без труда.

В самом центре высился эшафот. Пеньковые галстуки сегодня примеряли четверо: двое эльфов, краснолюд и, как совершенно точно сообщил стражник, бард.

— Золтан! — узнал старого товарища Геральт. — И Лютик?

— Мой агент, — мрачно подтвердил Роше.

— Прекрасно! — закатила глаза Трисс.

— Идеи есть?

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Импровизируем.

— Без крови, — предупредил Роше.

Ведьмак придержал поторопившуюся последовать за ним Трисс.

— Постараюсь.

Геральт слился с толпой: лазоревый мундир растворился среди разноцветных одежд горожан. Трисс привстала на цыпочки, высматривая темный капюшон.

— Ты ему не поможешь?

Роше оперся спиной о холодную, сырую стену и скрестил руки на груди.

— Сам справится.

— Ты же можешь остановить казнь!

— Могу, — согласился Роше. — И сделаю это, если ведьмак облажается. Но пока есть возможность не размахивать полномочиями... Смотри-ка, у него и без моей помощи недурно выходит.

Собравшаяся у виселицы толпа зашумела. Шлюхи костерили охранявшую помост стражу, стража кляла на чем свет стоит шлюх, мужичье заступалось за последних, и становилось все громче, пока наконец у кого-то не сдали нервы, а в ход не пошли кулаки. Геральт уложил возникшего на пути солдата легко: пара крепких ударов, и тот отправился глотать пыль. Ведьмак взлетел на помост, тут же качнулся назад — мощный кулак палача едва не прилетел в челюсть. Этот тоже держался недолго. Несколько отточенных ударов отправили крепкого на вид мужика на землю. Геральт подтолкнул его в спину, сбрасывая с помоста.

— Курва! — Роше сплюнул. — Просил же без крови!

— Ты все еще можешь... — начала было Трисс, но он прервал ее жестом.

Лоредо в окружении полудюжины людей прошел сквозь толпу, как нож сквозь мягкое масло. Солдаты расталкивали сцепившихся горожан. Потасовка угасла, словно кто-то щедро плеснул воды на едва занявшиеся дрова.

С другой стороны, подумал Роше, когда Лоредо прошел мимо, Геральт привлек к своей персоне достаточно внимания, чтобы он сам смог остаться в тени.

— Что тут такое, мать вашу?

Комендант Флотзама Бернард Лоредо остановился перед эшафотом.

— Я спрашиваю, — требовательно повторил он, и ропот толпы сменился гробовой тишиной. — Что это вы тут вытворяете?

Покинув казармы, Лоредо обзавелся не только резиденцией на окраине Темерии, но и брюшком. Блестящая лысина, маленькие цепкие глаза, массивная челюсть с упрямым подбородком и когда-то криво сросшийся нос остались при нем. Рубаху комендант, судя по пятнам, не менял неделю. Выглядел Лоредо обрюзгшим, но стальные щитки на ногах ничуть не мешали ему шагать уверенной походкой бывалого вояки.

Стражник, которому не посчастливилось попасть под тяжелую руку Геральта, нетвердо поднялся и попытался отчитаться, отчаянно заикаясь:

— Д-докладываю, что п-п-п...

— Пошел вон, Крушина! — рявкнул Лоредо. — Парочку сраных ублюдков вздернуть не можете? А ты... — комендант упер кулак в бок и обратился к ведьмаку. — Стой спокойно и руки держи на виду.

Геральт скрестил руки на груди.

— На помосте, — громко продолжил Лоредо, расхаживая взад-вперед, — либо в петле висят, либо речи говорят. А ты что выберешь?

— Кое у кого сдали нервы, — заявил ведьмак, пока комендант поднимался к виселице. — Твои люди первыми начали драку.

— Мне-то что за дело? Они начали, ты закончил.

Что ответил Геральт, Роше не слышал — притихшая было толпа снова расшумелась, а там и вовсе зашлась ревом, когда Лоредо, звучно хохотнув, дернул рычаг. Под ногами эльфа распахнулась пустота. Он задергался, будто танцор; ноги в дешевых башмаках засучили по воздуху, как по гулкому полу корчмы в праздничный день. Эльф дернулся и замер.

Следующим на очереди мог стать краснолюд.

Роше спешно двинулся вперед — на всякий случай. Одно дело — позволить ведьмаку пройтись кулаками по рябым ряхам мужичья, нацепившего солдатские мундиры. Лоредо — другой разговор. Сцепись ведьмак с комендантом, и у последнего будут все основания вздернуть его тут же, да еще и отхватить себе славу героя, казнившего убийцу короля. Если уж дойдет до того — что же, придется пожертвовать своим и без того хлипким инкогнито.

В который раз Роше подумал, что с самого дня осады все у него идет хорошо, но почему-то на хер.

Комендант наклонился к Геральту, что-то сказал, а потом развернулся к толпе:

— Слушайте все! — воззвал он. — Каждый из вас слышал о трагедии, случившейся во время осады замка Ла Валеттов. К сожалению, это не ложь. Король Фольтест убит. Скорее всего, к этому приложили руку скоя’таэли. В эти смутные времена даже король не может чувствовать себя в безопасности. Поэтому сегодня на улицы Флотзама выйдут вооруженные патрули. Объявляю военное положение! Ждите указаний! Готовьтесь к бою! Мы будем мстить за нашего короля!

Люди, только что готовые намять друг другу бока, объединились в едином порыве — жажде мести. Они ответили единым возгласом, хлопали, вскидывали вверх руки. Вот же сука! Даже со смерти Фольтеста Лоредо поимел некоторую выгоду, заодно настроив горожан против нелюдей. Ох и гнусным же местом может стать Флотзам в ближайшие дни.

— А теперь все по домам! — завершил свою речь комендант.

И толпа разошлась, будто стадо послушных овец. Лоредо крикнул стражникам, и те живо поснимали петли с шей несостоявшихся висельников. 

— Геральт! — окликнул Роше, когда воссоединившиеся товарищи, обменявшись парой фраз, — Лютик громко и с чувством тараторил, отчаянно жестикулируя, — направились в корчму. Ведьмак похлопал приятеля по плечу и развернулся. — Чего Лоредо от тебя хотел?

— Без понятия, — хмыкнул Геральт. — Предложил навестить его вечером. Есть что-то, что мне следует знать?

— Тебе следует оставаться настороже и не шибко ему доверять. Лютик — та еще заноза в заднице, но чтобы отправить его на виселицу...

— ...Нужно знать, что это твой агент, — догадался Геральт.

— Соображаешь! — хмыкнул Роше. — Осмотрись. Поговори с приятелем-краснолюдом — не за красивые глаза Лоредо отправил его на эшафот. Может, найдешь какие-нибудь зацепки.

— А ты сам чем займешься?

За спиной темнела виселица. К перекладине слеталось воронье: черные птицы поглядывали на площадь гранатовыми глазами и ждали темноты, чтобы предаться пиршеству в тиши и мраке. Как ни крути, а Флотзам встретил их скверным веянием, в котором отчетливо ощущались гниль и разложение. Смертью, в общем, несло нещадно.

Хорошенькое начало.

— Тем же самым, ведьмак.

***

К вечеру пахнущая дождем слякоть сменилась тяжелой влажной духотой. Из лесной чащи, непроходимой грядой вздымающейся за городскими стенами, налетела гудящая гнусь. Облака мошкары облепили дома, и едва одетые шлюхи, зазывающие гуляк, то и дело хлопали себя по оголенным плечам и бедрам. Кто-то спасался у разведенных костров и подбрасывал в огонь пучки пахучих трав. От насекомых, быть может, это и помогало, да только воздух, наполненный дымом, вливался в грудь гнилистой болотистой водицей. Еще утром стылые ветра гуляли по Северным Королевствам, разнося пепел отгоревшей гражданской войны, а теперь рубаха липла к телу и раздражающе зудело поджившее плечо.

Флотзам гостеприимен до оскомины, нечего сказать. Если Лоредо хотя бы вполовину так же приветлив...

По крайней мере, враг у них один. Прячется в лесах, выжидает подходящий момент, планирует атаки. Не шибко-то Лоредо преуспел в попытках обуздать скоя’таэлей, только местное ворье, отличившееся длиной ушей, примерило пеньковые галстуки. Иорвет же...

Преследуя их, Иорвет без опаски подошел к стенам города, наверняка зная, что солдаты коменданта все равно до него не дотянутся — кишка тонка. Да уж, было о чем потолковать с человеком, так яростно рвущимся отплатить нелюдям за гибель короля.

С Геральтом Роше встретился у ворот, к которым его привел пологий подъем. Не то чтобы компания ведьмака была обязательна...

Другой оказии напроситься на аудиенцию могло и не подвернуться, а Роше очень не хотелось упускать возможность — и время, запасы которого и без того не безграничны.

— Как же твое инкогнито? — поинтересовался Геральт, когда стражник, бормоча под нос сдавленные проклятия, затворил за ними тяжеленную окованную дверь.

— Потеряло актуальность, — Роше скользнул взглядом по стене. Помнится, некоторое время назад Флотзам запрашивал дотации на укрепление фортификаций; пока выходило, что единственные стены фактории, которые кто-то озаботился укрепить, находились здесь. Арбалетчики — по двое, в том числе — со стороны города. Даже любопытно, от кого Лоредо отгородился больше: от «белок» или... — С таким войском Лоредо даже пьяных лесорубов не усмирит. Что там говорить про Иорвета.

— Ну, покамест он держится. Не бери в голову, Роше.

«Надолго ли его хватит», — хмуро подумал Роше. Лоредо скорее сдаст Флотзам, запрется в крепости и будет ждать подкреплений из Вызимы.

Во внутреннем дворе нынче было шумно. Часть не занятых на дежурстве солдат сгрудилась вокруг костра. Оружие они оставили у сторожки — в свете пламени блестели сваленные у стоек пики и алебарды. Не пожалел Лоредо оренов на вино и шлюх: и того, и другого отдыхающим доставало. Напади сейчас «белки» на Флотзам, и препятствием им станут только стрелки да сонные, недовольные стражники у ворот. Пьянь поляжет в два счета.

Стены, окольцевавшие резиденцию, расходились над Понтаром, и в узкой бреши, на невысоком настиле покоилась баллиста — крайне неприятный сюрприз.

Что-то Роше не мог припомнить, чтобы скоя’таэли нападали на поселения с реки.

— Этот ублюдок обзавелся баллистой! Представляешь силу этого оружия?

— О да.

— Надо вывести ее из строя, иначе мы все будем зависеть от прихотей Лоредо. Тут все сейчас в дугу пьяные. Я попробую отвлечь стражников...

— Остынь, Роше! — прервал Геральт. — Я не хочу опять драться один с целой толпой.

— Пока баллиста работает, — Роше широким взмахом указал в сторону реки, — никто не пройдет по Понтару без ведома и согласия Лоредо.

Геральта это, быть может, и убедило, но уж точно не воодушевило. 

— Я сам этим займусь. Ты лучше иди выпей.

Пить Роше хотелось меньше всего. Деревенская голытьба, которой положено охранять Флотзам от «белок», произвела гнетущее впечатление. Лоредо собрал мужиков, выдал им оружие и мундиры, выделил жалование — и на этом как будто бы все. Никакой муштры, никакой подготовки — совсем не то, чего можно было ожидать от бывалого солдата. Да еще и чертова баллиста, смотрящая отнюдь не в сторону враждебного леса, — тревожный симптом.

Все это ржавым ножом резало по нервам.

Наемники выделялись среди сброда, выдаваемого за городскую стражу. Со снаряжением десяток громил не расставался даже за накрытым столом, умудряясь одной рукой тискать девок, а другой — меряться силой с приятелями. У таких еще был какой-то шанс продержаться против эльфов Иорвета более пары минут. А впрочем, нет, решил Роше, понаблюдав за верзилами со стороны. Физической силы этим ребятам, может, было и не занимать, да и сноровки всяко поболее. Да толку-то? Грузные, шумные, всей защиты — наплечник и кожаный ремешок, перетягивающий бугрящуюся от мышц грудь. Стрела в горло — и можно закапывать.

Вход в резиденцию без присмотра не оставался — вполне ожидаемо. Бритый наголо мужик с лицом последнего пропойцы с ходу оповестил:

— Лоредо занят.

— Освободится, — заявил Роше, шагнув к двери.

Бритый перегородил дорогу, звучно чихнул и вытер рукавом нос.

Фисштех. Прекрасно.

— У него там ведьма эта, как там бишь ее... Господин комендант с милсдарыней беседы беседуют. Просили не беспокоить.

Пойти напролом — можно, поразмыслил Роше. Но — незачем. Тем более, что ведьмак, вынырнув из тени, бодро шагал сюда. Баллиста оставалась на месте. Зато стражника было не видать, и судя по тому, что отбыл он в компании одной из приглашенных шлюх, ожидало паренька несколько приятных минут.

Вряд ли этого будет достаточно, чтобы компенсировать будущие неприятности.

Роше спустился по настилу.

— Лоредо пока аудиенций не дает, — сообщил он.

— Будем ждать?

— Времени жалко, — покачал головой Роше. Он еще раз осмотрелся. Ничего нового: толпа внутри, толпа на стенах. Об охране Лоредо побеспокоился знатно.

У Фольтеста в тот самый день такой не было. В горле снова стало горько от желчи.

— Кажется, тут собрали стражу со всего Флотзама, — продолжил Роше, взглядом указав на распевающих песни у костра. — Было бы неплохо узнать, что они стерегут.

Геральт сложил руки на груди.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Опять «отвлечешь стражу»?

Вместо ответа Роше дернул краем рта, поправил пустующую перевязь и широко зашагал к ходу во двор за настилом. Геральт, помедлив, двинулся следом — и чуть в стороне. Не привлекать к себе внимание у ведьмака выходило славно. Когда он этого хотел, конечно.

— Боец! — позвал Роше. — Доложи обстановку!

Стрелок опустил арбалет и заковылял к нему. Роше распорядился этим временем по-своему: вынул трубку из пристегнутого к поясу кошеля, оттуда же выудил мешочек с табаком, отметив, что запаса хватит ненадолго.

— Чего? — вяло вопросил солдат. За его спиной крался Геральт. Ведьмак не медлил, но минутка в запасе ему бы не помешала.

— Молчать! — нарочито громко гаркнул Роше. Бедняга перед ним переменился в лице и дрогнул. — Я тебя научу уважению к старшим по званию! Хочешь остаток жизни на галерах провести?

— Нет, вашество! — затараторил солдат. — Виноват, не знал!

Роше глянул поверх его плеча: где там ведьмак?

— Похоже, всему гарнизону придется дисциплину подтянуть, — сказал Роше, прежде чем обомлевший от страха мужик испытает непреодолимое желание обернуться. — Возражения есть?

— Никак нет! — отчеканил стражник. Похвальное рвение. Даже жаль, что абсолютно напрасное.

— Вот и ладно. А еще поговорю с вашим комендантом.

Солдат неловко козырнул и зашагал на пост, так старательно чеканя шаг, что это было даже смешно. Прислонившись спиной к подпоркам, держащим настил, Роше закончил было начатое — плотно утрамбовал табак в стаммеле трубки, — да вот раскурить так и не довелось: один из громил поднялся из-за стола и вырос перед ним.

— Ты, сука, кто такой, чтобы гнать на нашего Оську?

Пожалуй, залей этот громила в себя на полведра меньше — желания спрашивать у него бы не возникло. Но ряха у мужика раскраснелась, со всех сторон подзуживали товарищи, да и девки, даром что продажные, восторженно пялились на мощный оголенный торс. Самое то для подвигов.

— Командир специального королевского отряда. Проблемы?

— Да вот у тебя-то сейчас будут. «Командир», еби твою мать! — наемник сплюнул под ноги. — Напялят свои чистенькие мундиры и шляются, вынюхивают... Один такой хер тут тоже ходил, дак теперь трупоедов кормит.

Роше насторожился.

— Что за хер?

— А я ебу? — мужик хмыкнул. — Тоже все терся вокруг коменданта, совал свой шибко длинный нос, куда не просят. Да ты не нервничай, командир. В одном болоте свидитесь.

Толпа разразилась гоготом. Трубку Роше убрал, стараясь не делать резких движений. Наемники на помощь дружку не спешили: очевидно, были уверены, что в случае чего тот справится и сам. Очень самонадеянно. Роше, впрочем, торопить события тоже не собирался: ввязываться в пьяную драку — последнее, что ему необходимо.

Геральт возник рядом крайне своевременно.

— Я смотрю, ты успел завести новых друзей, — с неприятной ухмылкой подметил ведьмак.

— Издержки профессии, — парировал Роше. Оттолкнувшись от поддерживающих настил свай, он обошел наемника. Тот ухватил его за плечо. Роше со свистом потянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Мы еще не закончили.

В маленькой, затхлой допросной в замке Ла Валеттов Вернон Роше ничуть не покривил душой: рука у него впрямь была набита. Бил быстро и экономно: одно короткое, почти неуловимое движение — и громила прянул назад, скорчившись и так и не поняв, что именно вытрясло из него дух. Роше только рукой встряхнул — крепкий, зараза.

— Закончили, — отчеканил он. — Пойдем, Геральт. Лоредо заставил нас ждать достаточно долго.

Наверху оказалось, что комендант распорядился впустить к себе только ведьмака — и никого более. Сучий ублюдок указал ему на дверь. Первым порывом Роше было все-таки разбить еще пару упитых деревенских рож и вытрясти из Лоредо душу, если понадобится.

Лобовая атака ничего не даст. Комендант, бесспорно, мразь конченная. Если эта конченная мразь — единственный способ добраться до Иорвета, то что же...

— Передай Лоредо, что я понял, к чему он клонит.

Пересекая двор — на удивление, желающих разобраться на пути не возникло, — Роше мысленно подводил итоги. Он не рассчитывал, что господин комендант встретит его с распростертыми объятиями, однако, даже обдолбавшись фисштехом, Бернард Лоредо должен иметь в виду: выставляя за порог представителя королевской власти, он очень явственно заявляет о своем отношении к этой самой власти. В данном случае — прямым текстом шлет ее на хер.

Еще эта гребаная баллиста. Откуда, черт возьми, у Лоредо средства на баллисту?

Это был очень хороший вопрос. Настолько хороший, что заняться им следовало безотлагательно.

***

В каждом захолустном городишке совершенно точно есть два места, куда всенепременно следует наведаться, если возникает острая необходимость понять, чем же этот самый городишко живет и дышит. В первом — в корчме — Роше уже побывал.

Оставалось второе.

Если кто-то и знал в городе все и про всех, так это шлюхи: любовницы и исповедницы, излюбленный инструмент шпионов. Бордели слышали больше признаний в преступлениях, чем допросные и пыточные. И, в отличие от священников, шлюхи охотно делятся чужими секретами — за определенную плату.

Обычные для корчмы запахи копченого мяса и пива сменились сладким ароматом трав, стоило только переступить порог. Далеко за благовониями здесь не ходили — Роше еще утром приметил лавку в углу торговой площади, а Лютик намекнул, что у торговца, помимо обычных рецептов, можно обнаружить и весьма особенные. Шлюхам дурман ни к чему: к ним и так в большинстве своем заваливают, изрядно надравшись этажом выше.

Алым бархатным портьерам на стенах и уже подувядшим цветочным гирляндам кое-как удавалось скрасить обшарпанность и замызганность комнат. Ковры — пусть истрепанные и прожженные. Убогость сочилась из всех щелей, стоило только приглядеться. Все лучше, чем холодные улицы Вызимы и провонявшие тухлой рыбой каморки, в которых принимала клиентов мать Роше.

С годами он научился жить со своим прошлым, но это вовсе не значило, что подобные места не приводили его в особо мрачное расположение духа. 

— Чем услужить, кавалер?

Мадам Гарвена являла собой типичный пример «мамочки»: пышнотелая, горластая и прячущая под слоем косметики первые признаки увядания. Гарвена хотя бы была приветлива даже в столь позднее время — чего не сказать о Людвиге Мерсе, которому Роше нанес визит с час назад. От королевского городничего ему требовалось две вещи: бухгалтерская отчетность Лоредо, наверняка хранящаяся в архиве, и место под ставку. Первое без бюрократической волокиты кузен господина коменданта предоставить отказался. Со вторым оказалось проще. Мерс вручил ему ключи от пустующей ныне сторожки городской стражи — Лоредо расквартировал солдат на территории собственной резиденции. Если поначалу такое решение коменданта и вызвало у Роше некоторые вопросы, то потом все встало на свои места, стоило только обнаружить, что ставка соседствует с трактиром и борделем.

Гарвена — не стоило обманываться — старательно давила из себя обольстительную улыбку лишь по той причине, что клиент мог пополнить казну щедрой горстью оренов.

— Разговором.

Мадам недовольно поджала губы.

— Разговоры в наше время недорого стоят.

— Я заплачу.

Гарвена не смягчилась. Окинула его оценивающим — явно прикидывая, сколько можно поиметь — взглядом, и выводами то ли не удовлетворилась, то ли решила принципиально стоять на своем.

— Сюда, милсдарь, приходят трахаться, а не болтать. А ежели божьим попущением немощь, так Виви знает пару способов...

Терпение отнюдь не входило в число главных добродетелей Вернона Роше. Ему хватало выдержки сутками сидеть в засадах или выжидать удобный момент для атаки, но в случаях вроде нынешнего и без того скудные запасы иссякали крайне быстро. 

— Мне нужна информация, а не девка, женщина, — отрезал он. — Комендант, похоже, весьма часто пользуется местными услугами.

— А вам-то дело какое? — Гарвена подбоченилась и вздернула пухлый подбородок. — Комендант — мужик крепкий, здоровый, до баб, как положено нормальному мужику, охочий, не то что... — она демонстративно кашлянула. — И уж явно девочек к себе не лясы точить зовет. И платит как полагается, да еще и накидывает сверх. Я вот что скажу: Лоредо — во всех отношениях человек порядочный.

«Только почему-то самый большой распутник Флотзама вешает моего агента за распутство», — про себя добавил Роше и хмыкнул.

Гарвена заметно беспокоилась. Духота, конечно, могла стать причиной, по которой ее оголенная шея блестела от пота, но бегающий взгляд и надломленная линия подчеркнутых краской бровей явно говорили о чем-то другом. Густые румяна прятали бледность лица. Роше видел такую картину не раз и не два, чтобы ее не узнать.

Мадам боялась, и отнюдь не столичного представителя королевской власти. Это неплохо вписывалось в общую картину нищеты и разбоя, вскрывшуюся, как гнойник, стоило только подзадержаться и присмотреться.

— И поэтому в фактории процветают наркоторговля и взяточничество, а «белки» спокойно гуляют под стенами, — заметил Роше.

— Знать ничего не знаю! — Гарвена всплеснула руками. — Вы нашу жизнь своими столичными мерками не меряйте — нечего! Господин комендант за всеми нами приглядывает и в обиду не дает. Больше ничего не скажу. А вы, милсдарь, либо девку выбирайте, либо ступайте отсюда со своими разговорами, не мешайте работать, коль сами...

Роше поднял руку.

— Уже ухожу.

Он все-таки оставил на столе горсть монет — так сказать, за потраченное время.

Снаружи по-прежнему властвовала духота, зато удушливый запах благовоний больше не щекотал ноздри и не туманил голову. Если распогодится, то торговую площадь зальет тошнотворной вонью разложения — трупы-то никто до сих пор и не снял. Лоредо, быть может, рассчитывает отпугнуть скоя’таэлей запахом...  
Роше помассировал переносицу. Стараниями Лоредо город скорее сгниет, а сам комендант останется пировать на костях.

«Синие Полоски» прибывали в факторию под покровом темноты: Силас, Фенн, Зенан и Иго тащили тюки со снаряжением, Рикард волок сундук — окованные металлом углы оставляли глубокие борозды на земле и громко дробили по камням дороги. Бьянка замыкала шествие. Выйдя на площадь, она окинула взглядом темные дома, хмуро оценила виселицу с качающимися телами и лишь затем заметила его самого. 

— Значит, пока мы пробиваемся сквозь леса Иорвета, тебя носит по борделям? — усмехнувшись, спросила она, махнув отряду и приблизившись.

— Не переживай так, Бьянка! — весело крикнул Тринадцатый. Он подхватил сундук Рикарда с другой стороны, и вдвоем им удалось поднять его по лестнице. — Все же знают, что командир любит только тебя!

Бьянка закатила глаза и фыркнула.

— Очень смешно!

Раздражение, вцепившееся в Роше с самой первой минуты во Флотзаме, отпускало понемногу, медленно — но все же отпускало. В новообретенной ставке зажигался свет, хлопала дверь, потревоженная то сквозняком, то беспечной рукой кого-нибудь из отряда. Тишину засыпающего города разбавили знакомая ругань и смачные шуточки.

— Добрались без происшествий?

— Лес оказался на удивление тихим, — она небрежно кивнула. — Должны же «белки» когда-нибудь отдыхать.

— Иорвету нужен я. Он не стал бы тратить время на прочих.

Бьянка ковырнула носком сапога выбитый камень.

— Ну и зря. Упустил идеальный способ тебя выманить.

— Даже думать об этом не хочу.

Она оторвалась от разглядывания неровно мощеной площади — не могла не оторваться: Роше протянул руку и коснулся ее подбородка, заставив поднять голову. Его прямой, лишенный обычной колкости взгляд, желваки, напряженно ходящие на скулах, угрюмо сжатая челюсть и осторожное, досадно короткое прикосновение смутили ее больше, чем шуточки Тринадцатого.

Конечно, дело не только в ней — за «Синими Полосками», случись что, Роше рванет без промедления и за каждого члена отряда будет мстить так, что вековые леса Флотзама еще долго будут помнить вопли, кровь и смерть — и ладно, если останется хоть одно дерево, которое сможет хранить эту память. Но Роше смотрел на нее, касался ее, и...

Черт бы побрал Тринадцатого с его вечными поддевками!

Роше неожиданно опустил руку. Бьянка обернулась на звук шагов — Геральт шел к ним навстречу от восточных ворот.

— Лоредо обещал помочь достать Иорвета, если я разберусь с кейраном. — Роше вопросительно поднял бровь, и ведьмак добавил. — В реке завелся весьма крупный паразит.

— Я заметил, — отмахнулся Роше. — Полгорода сбежалось к пристани, когда этот твой паразит напал на какого-то бедолагу. Лоредо-то чем обещал помочь? Он знает, где прячется Иорвет?

— Нет, — ведьмак покачал головой. — Но один мой товарищ знает. И, Роше...

— Брось, ведьмак, — перебил Роше. — Если твой приятель выведет меня к Иорвету, я закрою глаза на его так называемые «связи со скоя’таэлями». На виселице осталась пара свободных петель, но краснолюду на ней точно не место.

Есть и другие претенденты.

— И когда ты собираешься заняться этим паразитом?

— Не напрягайся так, — ухмыльнулся Геральт. — Закончу с приготовлениями и займусь. У этого города и без кейрана хватает проблем. Ты знал, что здесь промышляют Саламандры?

— Ты же их уничтожил около месяца назад?

— Откуда ты...

— Я читал отчеты Талера, Геральт, — напомнил Роше. — Знать — моя работа, — он помолчал немного, обдумывая услышанное. Итак, логово Саламандр неподалеку от городских стен, фисштех, свободно продающийся в лавке благовоний, воспаленные от наркотика носы солдат Лоредо, а поверх всего этого Людвиг Мерс, когда-то засветившийся в печально известной группировке. Помнится, последний занял свой пост благодаря протекции кузена, так что рассчитывать, будто комендант не замешан в грязных делишках — и не получает свою долю от наркоторговли — было бы наивно. — Вот что, Геральт. Если у тебя есть какие-то следы...

— Да какие там следы! Меня завели прямо в логово.

— Тем лучше. Я бы на него посмотрел.

— Иорвет будет ждать тебя в лесу, — вмешалась Бьянка. Ее ладонь беспокойно легла на плечо.

— Пусть ждет. Я не буду отсиживаться за стенами.

Тем более, что стены эти казались такими ненадежными, а происходящее внутри настораживало больше, чем происходящее снаружи. С Иорветом все просто: эльф изворотлив, как скользкий угорь, его сложно застать врасплох, тем более в лесу, где каждое дерево, каждая тропа изучена и известна ему вдоль и поперек. Иорвет расставляет сети, готовит ловушки, но если в спину прилетит нож — ты, по крайней мере, будешь к этому готов. 

Во Флотзаме ложь застилает глаза, а петля вокруг шеи затягивается тихой змеей.

Роше знал, как справляться и с тем, и с другим.


	3. Chapter 3

«Саламандры» устроились неплохо. В пещеру, скрытую хвощами и ползучим плющом, вело два хода: один — недалеко от широкой тропы, ведущей аккурат к Биндюге, второй — по реке, на небольшой, но крепенькой лодчонке, болтавшейся у подземного берега. И так, и эдак «Саламандры» могли сновать во Флотзам и обратно, прячась под носом у... хрен его знает, у кого. Единственной угрозой наркодельцам мог бы стать комендант, одна беда — комендант по меньшей мере в доле, если вовсе не заправляет весьма прибыльным делом.

Что важнее — эти короткие маршруты позволяли «Саламандрам» не встречаться лишний раз со скоя’таэлями Иорвета.

— Ну и что мы ищем?

Роше осмотрел сваленные у лодки тюки. Сукно, древесина, лоскуты кожи и дратва — перевозить груз по воде куда безопаснее, чем пытаться тащить мешки в кусты, рискуя нарваться на излишне любопытных сельчан. Фисштех у воды предусмотрительно не оставляли: одно неосторожное движение, один неудачно соскользнувший в проток тюк — и плакали денежки, да еще и немалые.

В любом случае, у этого подобия пристани Роше точно не рассчитывал что-либо найти.

— Бумаги, — ответил он, пока Геральт, сложив пальцы в Знак, зажигал оставленные свечи. Капли света выхватывали из темноты вытертый каменистый пол и стены, сходящиеся где-то в полутьме над головой. Смутные силуэты обретали четкость: теперь Роше мог видеть и груду составленных друг на друга бочек, и торчащий посреди широкого прохода клык плотной породы. В его впадинах и трещинах, блестящих от капающей с потолка воды, зеленел мох. — Письма, записки... Все то, что обычно на виду не оставляют.

«Если вообще оставляют».

Геральт хмыкнул.

— И какие же у тебя шансы что-то найти?

— Да почти никаких, — честно признал Роше. — Но другого способа прижать Лоредо у меня пока нет.

— Чем он тебе так насолил? Ну... — добавил Геральт, и желтые глаза ведьмака, отражающие занявшееся на фитилях оранжевое пламя, насмешливо заблестели, — кроме того, что вышвырнул со двора.

Роше обошел торчащий посреди коридора каменный выступ и зашагал к дальней стене — там, освещенный столбом падающего из расщелины утреннего света, стояли письменный стол и несколько книжных стеллажей. Открытые полки — не похоже, что «Саламандры» шибко заботились о сохранности записей. Воздух в пещере насыщен, напитан влагой — Роше коснулся стены, смахнув прохладную испарину. Сквозь дыру в потолке сюда проникал не только свежий воздух и свет — ливни, частые для этого времени года, превратят дешевую бумагу в перепачканное чернилами месиво, даже кожаная обложка не убережет.

Он сгреб все, что нашел на полках, в сундуках и тумбах, примостившихся рядом, и сгрудил добычу на шатающийся стол. Небольшой пятачок кабинета обыскивал методично и быстро, ощупывая пристальным взглядом перегородки и стены, высматривая в полутьме потайные ящики и полки. Таковых не обнаружилось — «Саламандры» не ждали посторонних. Отметил мельком, что мебель выглядела вполне прилично — он бы даже сказал, была почти новой. Темные пятна и выжженные дорожки были единственным, что портило внешний вид старательно выструганной столешницы. Новехонькие ладные стулья в пещере, где любое дерево, не пропитанное смолой, быстро отсыреет и рассохнется от перепада температур, могли себе позволить только те, кто не бедствовал, и Роше задумался, какой же именно денежный поток проходил через руки наркодельцов.

И — предположительно — коменданта.

Первая попавшаяся книжица содержала в себе рекомендации по подготовке сырья. Роше бегло просмотрел страницы, чтобы наверняка ничего не упустить, и отложил подшитые записи в сторону.

— Лоредо служит своему кошельку, а не Темерии, — отозвался он и потянулся к следующему сборнику заметок. 

— И что? — Геральт устроился на сундуке и скрестил руки на груди. — Не все же такие... патриоты. 

Слово он подбирал недолго, но выговорил хлестко. Роше не поднял головы. Ведьмаки — вечные странники, без дома, без родины, без корней — стоит ли ждать, что проходимцы вроде Геральта питают уважение к чуждым им ценностям?

— Напомнить тебе, что Лоредо — не придорожный корчмарь, прикарманивающий пожитки постояльцев? На его посту вешают и за меньшее.

«Саламандры» вели дела не слишком аккуратно: в одной подшивке Роше нашел и заметки алхимика с перечнем экспериментальных рецептов, и опись реагентов на начало месяца, и список отгруженных партий — последнее он нашел весьма любопытным чтивом.

— Когда, говоришь, ты последний раз наведался к «Саламандрам»? — поинтересовался Роше, разглядывая криво выведенные строчки. Вопрос был риторическим: он и без того помнил, что Людвиг Мерс еще пару месяцев назад в панике покидал Вызиму, опасаясь гнева властей.

Однако в записях значилось четко: несколько партий фисштеха ушли из Флотзама в Вызиму еще до того, как ведьмак привел «Саламандр» к их печальному концу. Вывод напрашивался один: если Мерс и стал заправлять наркоторговлей во Флотзаме, то относительно недавно. Скорее всего, подхватил этот нелегкий труд из чьих-то рук, и логично предположить, что тех же самых, что вручили ему чиновничий пост.

Записи велись хаотично, но крайне осторожно. Имена покупателей и контактов по всей Темерии зашифрованы. Ничего, подумал Роше, щурясь и шурша страницами. Он закончит здесь и вернется в Вызиму, а там уже разыщет всех и каждого. Работы будет много, но сколько веревочка не вейся...

Геральт оглядел стопку книг.

— Надолго, — протянул он, поскребывая подбородок. — И вовсе не так увлекательно, как охотиться в лесу на эльфов.

— «Увлекательно» — это про ведьмаков. Простым смертным достается рутина, — Роше, погрузившись в чтение, подвох уловил с запозданием. Геральт сверлил его взглядом и присоединяться к поискам не спешил. Роше, в свою очередь, не спешил настаивать — выжидал, пока ведьмак решит прощупывать его дальше. — Отряд выступил прочесывать лес еще до рассвета, — добавил он, отправив очередную подшивку в сторону. — Шансов у них, правда...

«Примерно столько же, сколько и у меня», — мысленно закончил Роше, оглядев завал на столе. Чужие бумаги или вечнозеленая пуща — следы одинаково удобно прятать и там, и там. Искать «Синие Полоски» научены: зоркие, чуткие охотничьи псы, может, в этот раз и не загонят зверя, но что-нибудь да найдут — неприметную ли тропку, обломившиеся сухие ветки, примятый чей-то поступью мох.

Скоя’таэли сроднились с лесом, вросли в него, стали тенями, снующими между ветвей, но даже они не растворяются бесследно.

— Вряд ли бойня поможет найти убийцу. Мертвых не допросишь.

Роше выпрямился, бросил просмотренное на край стола с напряженной небрежностью и скрестил руки на груди.

— В чем, мать твою, дело, ведьмак? Или это представление Иорвета произвело на тебя такое впечатление?

Геральт поднялся — так ему не приходилось смотреть на Роше снизу вверх.

— Ну, комендант от тебя тоже не восторге.

— Вот уж удивил! Этот-то тебе о чем напел?

— Да все о том же, Роше. Когда ты берешься за дело, проливается много невинной крови. Вот я и пытаюсь понять, что же ты за человек.

— Я человек, благодаря которому ты сейчас не болтаешься в петле с выпущенными кишками.

Взгляд, похожий на выпад меча — острый, неотвратимый, убийственный — Геральт выдержал. Роше протянул было руку к следующим записям, но хмыкнул, поправил выглядывающий из-под кольчуги ворот рубахи и подтянул к себе стул, доселе стоящий в сторонке. Геральт тоже сел, и Роше посчитал это хорошим знаком. Ведьмаку расхотелось давить и демонстрировать превосходство? — отлично.

Роше сплел пальцы в замок перед собой. Может случиться и так, что к концу этой недели ему посчастливится навсегда распрощаться с мастером Геральтом, и они оба будут ничем друг другу не обязаны. Набиваться ведьмаку в закадычные приятели Роше не собирался — хватает других забот. Но они оба нынче охотятся на крайне опасную дичь, а даже небольшой разлад может на корню загубить все.

В конце концов, рассудил он, выйдет славно, если ведьмак будет хоть сколько-то ему доверять. Еще лучше — если это будет взаимно.

— Я выслеживал Иорвета несколько месяцев, — заговорил Роше. Смотрел он не на ведьмака — больше перед собой, на ровный, яркий язычок пламени, танцующий на фитиле свечи. — Гнал к югу. Он уводил своих людей в леса, ставил ловушки и готовил засады. Когда мы отступали — Иорвет исчезал, и приходилось начинать сначала. Он оставлял за собой четкий след — из трупов, как ты можешь легко догадаться, — но легко путал следы.

Геральт обошелся без комментариев — все так же сидел на крепком сундуке, подавшись вперед и подперев подбородок рукой.

Роше подумал, что нечасто припоминал этот поход, а говорил о нем и того реже — ни к чему, солдатня и без того понарассказывала баек о том, как новоиспеченный королевский отряд едва не скрутил самого разыскиваемого преступника Северных Королевств. Он сам разве что отчитался Фольтесту. А много позже, после особо жаркой стычки с «белками», пересказал события того дня Бьянке — сухо, отстраненно, нехотя. Бьянка тогда встревожилась не на шутку: для нее это была первая встреча с Иорветом, и ненависть, с которой он обрушился на «Синих Полосок» — на самого Роше — задела ее сильнее, чем скоя’таэльские клинки. Беспокоилась она и сейчас, даром что виду не показывала.

— Стало ясно, что можно гнать Иорвета так хоть до самой зимы. Он легко доберется до Махакама и скроется в горах, и придется либо караулить его там, либо возвращаться в Вызиму с провалом. Можешь представить, как бы это сказалось на репутации только что собранного отряда.

— Политические соперники Фольтеста были бы несказанно счастливы, — заметил Геральт.

— Ага, — подтвердил Роше. Он перевел взгляд на лицо ведьмака и сморгнул плящущее перед глазами яркое пятно. — Неописуемо. Пришлось действовать иначе. Мы сбавили темп, чтобы Иорвет думал, будто отряд выдохся, дисциплину расшатало, а скорая зима только больше подогреет недовольство якобы не такой уж надежной солдатни. Даже пару сцен специально для него разыграли.

Ведьмак недоверчиво поднял бровь.

— И он купился?

— Может, сыграло то, что Иорвет ненавидит людей, — Роше пожал плечами. — Может, действительно недооценил. А может, мне просто повезло. Но Иорвет расслабился, стал повторяться и дал мне предугадать свой следующий шаг.

— И их было?..

— Где-то менее сотни.

— Включая женщин и детей.

— Холера! — Роше в сердцах сплюнул и разве что не хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Ведьмак, когда ты выполняешь заказ на какую-нибудь тварь, часто ли ты разглядываешь, есть ли у нее сиськи и сколько ей вообще лет от роду? Ну, так и не читай мне мораль, — он помолчал немного, разглаживая складку между бровей, и добавил спокойнее, только сталь голоса отразилась от пещерных стен. — У скоя’таэлей нет гражданских. Их дети рождаются с оружием в руках, и матери вскармливают младенцев не молоком, а ненавистью. Среди первых отрядов, собранных для охоты на «белок», но не подготовленных, многие полегли просто потому что не ждали, что эльфский ребенок кинется на них с ножом. Да, Геральт, я убивал эльфских женщин и детей, и сделаю это еще раз, если этого от меня потребует долг. А теперь скажи мне, что «белки» не топят мою страну в крови.

Геральт покачал головой.

— Ты не решишь эту проблему, если будешь подсчитывать каждую каплю.

— Сложить оружие и надеяться, что Иорвет и ему подобные сделают то же самое, я тоже не могу, — Роше махнул рукой, снял с высящейся перед ним стопки еще одну книгу, но открывать не стал — только помял уголок обложки. — Пацифизм обходится дорого.

— Ты бы попробовал. Вдруг выйдет?

Уголок рта Роше дернулся в усмешке.

— Ты именно так собираешься договариваться с этим твоим речным паразитом?

Геральт поднял руки — крыть нечем. Роше машинально провел ладонью по мягкой потрепанной коже, оборачивающей исписанные листы. Пока он торчит здесь, время утекает сквозь пальцы, и Иорвет вместе с убийцей забираются все глубже в лес. Иорвет, Иорвет... Вряд ли он снова позволит обвести себя вокруг пальца. Уж точно не ему — слишком дорого Иорвет заплатил за беспечность в прошлый раз. Такие уроки из памяти не стираются, сколько бы ни минуло лет.

— Думаешь, — вдруг спросил Геральт, и Роше оторвался от разглядывания узора на мятом переплете, — Иорвет не проявил бы милосердия и благородства? К Бьянке, скажем.

Внутри ничего не дрогнуло, хотя думать о возможности и такого расклада Роше по-прежнему не хотелось. Он вспомнил эльфок из отряда Иорвета: гибких, как прутья ивы, и яростных, как дикое зверье. Женщины «белок» бесстрашно бросались грудью на клинки в надежде дотянуться и захватить с собой как можно больше жизней. Ножи, которыми только что потрошили рыбу, палки и собственные ногти — все превращалось в оружие. Эльфки предпочитали смерть мольбам о пощаде.

Роше не мог сказать, что не уважал этот выбор.

— У него бы не вышло, — ответил он. Сам Иорвет не раз называл специальные королевские подразделения вроде «Синих Полосок» человеческими скоя’таэлями, и Роше признавал, что ловкость, живучесть, стойкость и навыки в чем-то их действительно роднят. А еще — готовность подбираться так близко к краю, что смерть морозным дыханием зашевелит волосы на затылке. Бьянка преуспела в этом куда лучше прочих.

В душной, влажной пещере стало как-то свежо — похоже, задул стылый сквозняк.

— К черту, Геральт! От таких разговоров надраться тянет.

Они тратили время. Геральт уж точно: то, что ведьмак протирает портки, никак не двигало дело. Роше поднялся и собрал все записи с резкой поспешностью, не разбирая нетронутые и уже просмотренные.

— Сделаем вот что, — Роше проверил ящики стола, нашел моток бечевки и перетянул собранную добычу. — Займись в конце концов тем, чего Лоредо от тебя хочет. Побыстрее бы покончить с этим делом.

— Это тебе припекло погулять по пещерам, — напомнил Геральт.

— И я все еще рассчитываю, что с этого что-нибудь выйдет, — Роше невозмутимо подцепил бечеву и сунул стопку подшивок под руку. Все это стоит забрать в ставку и изучить еще раз, в иной обстановке, когда объясняться и выворачивать душу ни перед кем не придется. А еще отдать хотя бы часть записей Бьянке — вдруг заметит что-то, что он пропустил.

Он еще раз осмотрел пещеру. Пока еще она выглядела обжитой и непокинутой — того и гляди, заплещет веслами по протоку лодчонка, и под сырые каменистые своды набежит толпа, нагруженная тюками с сырьем. Оборудование и утварь простоят здесь какое-то время, храня иллюзию присутствия человека, а потом сдадутся, уступая место гниению, мху и плесени.

Гниением, кстати, уже дышало. Роше, отставив пока собранную стопку, потянул носом воздух и зашагал на запах в темноту, не разогнанную огненными каплями свеч. К тонкой завеси сумрака, скопившейся по углам и в альковах, глаза уже привыкли, но все равно приходилось смотреть под ноги. Носком сапога Роше поддел обломок доски, присел, тронул землю — ворох рассыпанных мелких щеп. Лужица застывшего воска — натекла, когда упал высокий канделябр. Щурясь, Роше проследил за протянувшейся сквозь беспорядочную россыпь обломков вытертой полосой и нашел нишу, когда-то заколоченную рядом грубых досок. «Когда-то» — потому что сейчас провал зиял чернотой, а выломанные прутья торчали гнилыми зубьями. Изнутри веяло смрадом разложения.

Роше, поморщившись, приблизился и заглянул внутрь.

— Твоя работа? — хмыкнул он.

— Пришлось уладить некоторые разногласия, — спокойно отозвался Геральт.

— И ты еще учил меня решать проблемы мирным путем, — Роше отвернулся от распластавшихся по полу тел и вернулся за подшивками. — Ладно, ведьмак. Пойдем-ка отсюда. Нам обоим еще предстоит разобраться с парой-другой... «паразитов».

От укрытого зеленью ивняка провала пещеры до покосившихся хибар Биндюги было рукой подать. Темные прохудившиеся крыши виднелись сквозь мерцающую от испарения дымку, а узенькая полоска вытоптанной земли, ведущая к накатанной дороге, пролегала всего в нескольких шагах отсюда. Подозрения Роше только укрепились: каким бы удобным с точки зрения логистики ни было укрытие, никто не стал бы располагать его вблизи от маршрутов патрулей, не зная наверняка, что в заросли-то стража точно не сунется.

Чтобы прижать Лоредо, нужно что-то посущественнее догадок, пусть и дохрена логичных.

Жители Биндюги, пару часов назад еще досматривающие последние сны, высыпали из лачуг и принялись за работу. Голодное до дерева лезвие топора задорно стучало по колоде, звучно расходились надвое сухие дубовые поленья; вокруг прогоревшего за минувший вечер костровища собрались мужики: перебирали рыболовные снасти и вязали узлы. И никому не было дела до толпы стражников, стянувшихся к дальним домам.

Роше приметил мундиры еще на подступах к деревне, а их ругань, разливающаяся в неподвижно замершем воздухе, с каждым шагом звучала все отчетливее. Собралось их здесь немало — где-то с дюжину. Нехилый такой отряд. Чего только тут забыл?

К стене лачуги жалась худющая эльфка, издалека показавшаяся Роше совсем сопливой девчонкой.

Кивком указав Геральту на толпу, он ускорил шаг. Последствия вчерашнего выступления коменданта ждать себя не заставили.

— Что за сборище? — рявкнул Роше. — Почему не на посту?

— Так эту ж... курву скотоельскую поймали, — отчитался тот, что стоял к девчонке ближе. — Шпиёнка иорветова, сталбыть!

Эльфка опустила размалеванные глаза и затеребила край малиновой шали. Нет, подумал Роше, бросив на нее внимательный взгляд. Совсем юной девица точно не была. Испуг, вполне тянущий на настоящий, прятал острые черты лица за детской невинностью.

— Доказательства есть? — вмешался Геральт.

— А тебе-то что? — вскинулся еще один солдат. Широкую тупую ряху пересекало багровое родимое пятно.

Роше тона не понизил:

— Отвечай!

— Да она в гарнизоне все время торчит, — занервничал рябой. — Родриг говорит, что трахнул ее, да я вот не верю.

— Да я трахнул! — подал голос Родриг.

— Херовые какие-то доказательства, — заметил Геральт.

Откликнувшийся первым — старший среди собравшихся — снова заговорил:

— Двое наших погибли. В последний раз обоих видели с этой сучарой.

— Я просто поговорила с ними! — воскликнула девушка, размазывая по лицу слезы. — Потом они пошли куда-то к пещерам! Я больше ничего не знаю!

Солдат было замахнулся — Геральт резво выступил вперед, выразительно потянувшись за мечом. Реакция последовала незамедлительно: солдатня похваталась за болтающиеся на поясах куски металла, которые и добрым клинком-то назвать стыдно.

— А ну, назад! Назад, я сказал!

Командирский окрик на солдат действовал как положено — и руки распускать, и попусту трясти оружием им сразу хотелось меньше. Роше удобнее перехватил перевязанные подшивки и поскреб подбородок. Размышлял быстро: среди нелюдей Флотзама вполне могут найтись и те, кто готов открыть «белкам» городские ворота, дай только сигнал, так ведь и вешать всех без разбору — дурное дело. И уж тем более допускать гонения, для вида прикрытые заботой о горожанах.

Не со всем, что сказал в пещерах Геральт, Роше мог согласиться. Но множить кровь, льющуюся между людьми и эльфами, не имея на то веской причины, не хотел.

— Так. Эльфку — на тюремную барку, — распорядился он. — Сам ею займусь.

Геральт отпустил эфес стального меча и повернулся.

— На пару слов.

Ведьмак отступил в сторону, и Роше последовал за ним, но глаз с растерянных — и недовольных — солдат не спускал.

— Надо проверить пещеры, — сказал Геральт.

— Надо достать Иорвета, — поморщился Роше. — И убийцу короля, если ты забыл.

— Вот и проверим. Если солдатню сожрала какая-нибудь пещерная тварь, а девка ни при чем, ты хоть задопрашивайся — ничего она тебе не скажет.

Звучало здраво. Да и допрашивать вслепую, не имея ни малейшего представления о реальном положении дел, — сущее дилетантство.

— Действуй, — Роше кивнул. — Но не затягивай. У тебя еще...

— Кейран, — закончил ведьмак. — Я помню.

Сжечь Флотзам проще, чем навести здесь хотя бы подобие порядка.

— Ты! — окликнул Роше и указал на рябого. — Сопроводи мастера ведьмака до пещер. Остальные — эльфку под стражу. Волос с головы упадет — всех на галеры отправлю. Ясно?

«Да, вашество!» — вразнобой выдал вялый хор голосов. Геральт широко ухмыльнулся — похоже, лицо Роше приобрело особенно кислое выражение. Час за часом Флотзам удручал все больше. Не фактория — топкое болото, того и гляди — затянет с головой. Дерни за одну нить — обязательно поползет другая.

Хрен с ним. Уж какая-нибудь точно приведет его или к Лоредо, или к Иорвету.

***

Распахивай маленькие окна в ставке, не распахивай — все одно: ни малейшего ветерка, только туманящее голову удушье. Пара окон выходила к гаваням, и если в городе смрад разливался от нечистот и висельников, то от реки несло цветущим илом и тухлой рыбой. Небогатый выбор и еще один повод закончить здесь поскорее и отправиться восвояси.

Домой.

Роше убрал прилипшие ко лбу волосы. Горизонт скрывал стелющийся над поверхностью реки туман: ржавчина, покрывшая холодный металл. Краски осени то проступали ярче, то гасли, превращаясь в невыразительный серый холст. В Вызиме, думал Роше, даже неприступные стены крепости не оставались серыми: камни вбирали в себя цвет и в середине осени казались теплыми, слабо сияющими старым золотом. Южная сторона замка укрывалась королевским плащом: звездчатые листья дикого винограда меняли сочную зелень на пурпур, и даже в дни, когда скупое северное солнце пряталось в косматых тучах, Вызима не теряла величия.

Должно быть, трепещущие на ветру стяги в столице все еще приспущены, а в замковых залах уже снимают черно-золотых львов королевской династии. Хорошо, что ему не пришлось при этом присутствовать, и все равно на душе скреблись кошки. Когда он вернется, что останется от той прежней, знакомой Вызимы, кроме фасадов домов и переплетенных вен улиц?

Темерии нужен новый король. Адда, став женой Радовида, потеряла право на трон. Дети Луизы Ла Валетт еще слишком малы, чтобы править без регента. Страна стоит над пропастью.

А он — тут, посреди всеми забытой глуши, ловит убийцу, до которого никому больше нет дела.

Какой станет его страна без Фольтеста, три десятка лет правившего жесткой, властной рукой?

От духоты — или безысходности? — тугим обручем сдавливало виски.

Глухо заскрежетали проржавевшие петли.

— Ух, еби ж скотоельскую мать!

— Да заткнись уже, Иго, — бросила Бьянка. — Ноешь, как девка. Это всего лишь стрела.

— Скажи спасибо, что не в глаз, — гоготнул Силас. — Или не в колено.

Иго разразился руганью. Роше пересек комнату и остановился в проеме, привалившись к нему плечом.

— Командир! — залыбился Силас. — У нас тут это... Мелкие затруднения.

Роше скользнул взглядом по оперению стрелы, торчащей из бедра солдата.

— Вижу.

— Еле отбились, — посетовал Иго. — Налетели со всех сторон, черти ебучие!

— Их было-то не больше дюжины, — возразила Бьянка. — Но да, едва не прижали.

— Сраные «белки»!

Силас довел раненого до лавки. Плюхнувшись на скамью, Иго вытянул ногу, застонал сквозь зубы и довесил пару крепких выражений. Бьянка поискала водку — несколько бутылок Рикард прихватил с корабля, — припомнила, что пожитки отряд оставил в прилегающей комнате, и юркнула в проем, задев Роше плечом. Он повернул голову: Бьянка широким спешным шагом прошлась по скупо обставленной клети, собрав глубокую плошку и темную бутыль, выкрутила пробку и смешала водку с водой из висящего на бедре бурдюка.

— Бинты найди! — крикнула она Силасу и двинулась обратно. 

Роше посторонился. Бьянка, прижимая полнехонькую посудину к груди, проскользнула мимо.

— Зато этого божка, как его...

— Вейопатиса, — подсказал Силас.

— Точно! Вейопатиса этого ихнего! Влет уделал!

— Да ты только деревянных чурок уделать и можешь, — беззлобно заявила Бьянка, присев у лавки на колени. Короткий нож она вынула из-за голенища сапога и одним движением распорола напитавшуюся кровью штанину.

— Ой, бля. Давай не ты, — задергался Иго. — После тебя я потом неделю на койке проваляюсь.

— Не ссы, — подбодрил Роше, сдерживая усмешку.

— Я нежно, — пообещала Бьянка. Она, в отличие от Роше, улыбки не прятала.

— Знаю я твое, сука, «нежно», — буркнул Иго и притих. Деваться ему все равно некуда.

Бьянка деловито осмотрела рану, проверила стрелу — скоя’таэли использовали зазубренные наконечники. Неприятно, но не смертельно.

— Неглубоко вошла, — сообщила Бьянка, стянув перепачканные кровью перчатки и вытерев руки пахнущей разведенной водкой лентой бинта. Перекошенное болью лицо Иго на мгновение прояснилось, но тут же скривилось опять: Бьянка подпилила древко у оперения, крепко обхватила выструганное дерево, резко обломила край и наклонила стрелу так, чтобы острие наконечника оказалось как можно ближе к поверхности кожи.

— С-с-сука! — заскрежетал зубами Иго.

А потом и вовсе взвыл, когда Бьянка протолкнула древко вперед.

— Да все уже, не скули, — она прижала к ране скрученную в плотный валик ткань и лихо наложила повязку. — Уведи его, Силас, — добавила она, поднимаясь. — А то ведь всю душу вынет.

Роше ждал, подпирая стену. Иго, опираясь на плечо Силаса и ковыляя мимо, попробовал изобразить бодрый салют, но закряхтел, ухватился за стену и более геройствовать не пытался. Бьянка выплеснула содержимое плошки в распахнутое окно и еще раз вытерла руки оставшейся на лавке чистой тканью. Она заметила бумаги, разложенные на столе. Особенно ее внимание привлек лист, когда-то сложенный вчетверо — он лежал поверх всех прочих, буквы чья-то рука выводила аккуратно и старательно, а внизу листа красовалась печать. Насколько Бьянка могла судить — местного городничего.

— Прочти, — предложил Роше. — И скажи, что ты об этом думаешь.

Бьянка небрежно поправила волосы и обошла стол, встав за задвинутым стулом. Она сложила руки на спинку и наклонилась вперед, ненароком демонстрируя шею в вырезе рубашки.

— «В ответ на ваш запрос относительно поисков шайки, производящей фисштех»... — начала было Бьянка и тут же подняла на Роше вопросительный взгляд.

— Читай-читай.

— М... «...Спешу доложить, что во Флотзаме и его окрестностях мы не встретили никаких следов деятельности упомянутой организации. Не считая трактирных сплетен, город совершенно свободен от вольнодумства и безнравственности, чем мы полностью обязаны энергичным действиям коменданта Лоредо», — Бьянка скептически изогнула бровь. — Погоди. Это о них вчера Геральт?..

— О них.

Она снова уткнулась в письмо.

— «Не соответствуют действительности также, — продолжила зачитывать Бьянка, — и слухи о разбойнике Димитре. Он был казнен за свои преступления», м-м-м... — оставшийся текст она просмотрела вскользь — и без того ясно, к чему клонил господин городничий. Фыркнула. — «Комендант рекомендует сменить соглядатая»!

— Не удивлюсь, если комендант его сменил, — Роше закатал рукава рубахи и скрестил руки на груди. — По личной инициативе. 

— Можно поспрашивать в городе, — предложила Бьянка. Она выпрямилась, качнулась вперед, привстав на цыпочки, и коротко потянулась.

Роше обдумал эту мысль. Вызнавать — осторожно, ненавязчиво, исподволь — у Бьянки выходило лучше, чем у него самого. Даже в ладном мундире она производила совсем иное впечатление и легко развязывала языки тем, кто на разговор не слишком настроен. Местное мужичье бы точно повелось и растрепало бы все — было бы что трепать. Если местные не знали про связного Талера, то уж наверняка напели бы что-то про Димитра: так ли он мертв, как о нем сообщал городничий.

— Нет, — решил он. — Не светись лишний раз. Будет лучше, если Лоредо о тебе не узнает.

Бьянка пожала плечами: как скажешь, командир. В другой комнате снова выругался Иго и тут же захохотал Силас. Роше покосился в сторону проема.

— А в лесу что?

— Не слишком много. Парни больше увлеклись местным идолом, чем... — она махнула рукой. — Силас и Иго видели Иорвета с убийцей. Довели их до эльфских руин где-то к югу, через топь. Нарвались на небольшую группу «белок», когда отступали. Все.

Руины — уже интересно. Стоило бы к ним присмотреться при случае. Оставалось только выделить время на экскурсию при имеющемся графике. Не так уж и мало, если подумать, дала эта первая вылазка. Роше не рассчитывал и на это.

Снова скрипнула дверь. В проеме показалось лицо Тринадцатого.

— Командир, там ведьмак с какой-то эльфкой. Говорит, нужен ты ему позарез.

Надо отдать Геральту должное: управился он действительно быстро. Роше снял со стойки для доспехов стеганку и набросил ее на плечи, затылком ощущая взгляд Бьянки.

— Потом, — предвосхищая вопросы, сказал он и сунул руки в рукава. Не замедлив шага, прихватил с лавки шаперон. На стопки подшивок указал уже в дверях. — Посмотри пока корреспонденцию «Саламандр». Вдруг что-то интересное найдется.

И вышел из ставки, не дождавшись ответа.

***

Простой ритуал раскуривания трубки приводил в порядок и мысли, и порядком потрепанные нервы. Табак утрамбовывался в стаммель все ровнее, спокойнее — осталась разве что последняя щепотка. Роше досадливо цокнул. Это, конечно, наименьшая из его сегодняшних забот, но...

Потревоженная сквозняком дверь в ставку «Синих Полосок» приоткрылась, выпустив наружу взрыв хохота и полупьяных подзуживаний. Роше дернул бровью и отвернулся, упершись невидящим взглядом в доску у корчмы.

Едва начавшийся вечер, еще не тронутый багрянцем заката, не задался. Ладно эльфка — то, что с ней просто не выйдет, было ясно с самого начала. Допрос Малены не дал много: эльфка уперлась и поначалу молчала, сверля его злобным взглядом раскосых глаз, а потом начала сыпать оскорблениями и обещать, что Иорвет рано или поздно проберется во Флотзам и перережет их всех. Из фраз, оброненных ею в припадке гнева, Роше смог предположить, что людей у Иорвета не то чтобы много, но бережет он их как зеницу ока, а потому все набеги — быстрые, малыми группами, налетели и тут же скрылись. Иорвет пытался минимизировать потери: то ли готовился к чему-то, то ли просто не ждал подкреплений. Сболтнула она и про эльфские руины, в которые довелось заглянуть «Синим Полоскам» прежде, чем группа скоя’таэлей отогнала их к городу. Еще — упомянула Димитра. Того самого, который должен быть мертв. С ее слов выходило, что слово «должен» ни к бандиту, ни к власти, обязанной привести приговор в исполнение, не относилось.

А вот гостей из местных, подтянувшихся на шум затеянного отрядом хмельного празднества, он не ждал. И не ждал тем более, что придется выслушивать оскорбления и в собственный адрес, и в адрес своих людей.

Необходимость сохранять хладнокровие не держала, и Роше позволил порыву, вспыхнувшему в висках, превратиться в импульс. Простое, короткое движение — и мужик, слишком уверенный в своем праве безнаказанно крыть солдат ублюдками, уже барахтался в разлитой по полу луже пива; в следующий раз пусть подумает дважды, прежде чем распахнуть хлебало. Кровоподтек в пол-лица, пропитавшаяся дешевым пойлом одежда и пострадавшая гордость — не такая уж высокая цена. Кто-то мог бы взять плату жизнью.

Еще была Бьянка. От привыкшего все замечать Роше не укрылись ни взгляд, который она бросила на Геральта, ни ее шепот. «Сделай что-нибудь»! Роше хмыкнул, прикусывая мундштук. Часть него понимала: сама Бьянка в жизни не вмешалась бы в происходящее — не решилась бы ставить под удар его авторитет. Геральт все-таки другое дело: он посторонний. Охотник на монстров, прославленный в сотне с гаком баллад мастера Лютика — отступить перед таким не зазорно. Когда вот только они так спелись, чтобы Бьянка аж попросила урезонить разошедшегося командира? Еще несколько дней назад она видела в Геральте проблему, а не ее решение.

Роше напомнил себе, что в людях Бьянка разбирается отлично — один из многих ее талантов. Посему выходило, что ее возросшее доверие — добрый знак, да только вопреки любым доводам рассудка в горле все равно горько саднило от какой-то глупой, почти мальчишеской обиды. Его вторая в отряде, заместитель и правая рука должна быть на его стороне, а не искать поддержки у приблудившихся ведьмаков.

Крепкий дым заволок нутро и согрел грудь. Нехотя Роше признал: это мерзкое чувство, разъедающее холодную сталь самообладания, очень смахивало на ревность. Даже не то чтобы несвоевременную — неуместную вовсе.

Этот день, похоже, забил еще один гвоздь в гроб.

Выдохнув облачко сизого дыма, Роше еще раз взглянул на доску — на этот раз осмысленно. Объявлений оказалось не так уж и много, и там, где бумага не закрывала посеревшую древесину, виднелись выцарапанные — то ли краем ножа, то ли вовсе гвоздем — рисунки. Особенно выделялось нечто человекоподобное: на узких покатых плечах, переходящих в длинные тонкие лапы, неизвестный художник разместил непропорционально огромную голову. Образы угроз, таящихся в дебрях леса, просачивались сквозь кажущиеся неприступными стены и оставались предупреждениями.

— Ах ты ж, паскуда!

Роше дернул с доски одно из объявлений: лист прибили по самому центру в расчете на то, что каждый увидит его и прочтет. Прибили несколько дней назад: прочие мелкие заметки, оставленные горожанами, уже спрятали края и отдельные строки, но главное Роше выцепил.

«Исполнился раскаянием, сука!» — Роше смял объявление. Вот и подтвердились слова Малены.

Первый порыв — развернуться и рвануть в резиденцию Лоредо и ткнуть написанным в наглую разжиревшую харю. Мразь кровью захлебнется, а объяснит, какими же благими деяниями преступник, казни которого требовали в Вызиме, искупил свою вину в столь великой степени, что аж обзавелся охранной грамотой. Второй — отправиться с тем же самым к Мерсу. С ним вообще было о чем потолковать — о фисштехе под стенами Флотзама, например.

Только вот что это сейчас даст?

Из ставки снова грохнул хохот. 

Роше перечитал оставшиеся объявления. Возвращаться, пока отряд надирается с ведьмаком, не тянуло. Ничего примечательного, на первый взгляд: то заметки о пропаже, то о находке, сомнительная реклама цирюльни, несколько ведьмачьих контрактов. Один из них — на обитающего под разрушенным мостом тролля.

В троллях Роше разбирался слабо. Тролли — это все-таки к ведьмаку, собаку на всевозможных бестиях сожравшему. Зато разрушенный мост — единственный, насколько он помнил, сухопутный выход из Флотзама — стоил того, чтобы на него безотлагательно глянуть.

Флотзамская пуща начинала темнеть, сгущая зеленоватый вечерний сумрак. Разумнее было бы дождаться утра, взять нескольких страдающих похмельем солдат и двинуть по широкой дороге. Только вот до утра — уйма времени, и тратить его впустую так расточительно.

Из-за настежь распахнутой двери, ведущей в ставку, лился золотистый свет, становящийся в подкрадывающейся темноте все более плотным, насыщенным, почти живым. Роше докурил, вытряхнул прогоревший табак и двинулся к городским воротам.

Лес заставлял себя слушать. Широкая дорога, подзаросшая разнотравьем, охранялась вооруженными арбалетами молодцами из Биндюги, но этой кажущейся безопасности не было никакой веры. Что толку от такой охраны, если «белки» прячутся в ветвях и нападают внезапно? Оставалось полагаться на чутье и толику солдатской удачи. Сколько шагов слышится под трескучим куполом раскидистых крон: только ли его сапоги измерили глубину пересекающего путь ручья, или кто-то еще ступает шаг в шаг?

И чем же так занят Иорвет, раз позволил убийце женщин и детей отойти так далеко от прохудившихся крыш Биндюги?

Прогулка здорово прочищала мозги. Необходимость сливаться с лесом, вбирать в себя каждый звук и не расслабляться ни на миг не оставляла места прочему дерьму.

Мост и впрямь выглядел хреново. Короткий язык тянулся с крутого берега над обмелевшим руслом и вскоре обрывался. Роше приблизился к краю, проверяя носком сапога шаткие камни. Кладка определенно старая, тут и мастером быть не надо, чтобы понять. Смесь, сцепляющая породу, где-то рассохлась, а где-то лопнула, подтачиваемая скверной погодой. Не обновляли ее как будто давненько, и Роше заключил, что это дурно вяжется с отведенной Флотзаму ролью приграничного поста. Торговые пути для такой фактории — что вены в человеческом теле: передави слишком сильно, и конечность омертвеет.

Что там сказал ведьмак, прогулявшись на задний двор резиденции Лоредо? Комендант конфискует у застрявших здесь торговцев товары якобы в уплату пошлины?

Повисший над рекой край накрепко заплело ползучей травой — не осмотреть. Кусок центральной части, не рассыпавшийся на отдельные блоки, мертво серел на отмели.

Спуск к реке нашелся неподалеку: несколько крутых высоких уступов. Здесь не то что телегу не протащить — спуститься, даже без тяжелого снаряжения, не так просто. Еще и сырая почва норовит выскользнуть из-под ноги, отправив в полет до каменистого русла, и даже если падать доведется не слишком долго, то уж наверняка весьма чувствительно. Шею бы не свернуть.

Добраться до центральной части моста, плещущейся в реке, Роше так и не довелось. Спрыгнув с последнего уступа, он зашагал к отмели, звучными шагами разгоняя стайки снующих на мелководье мальков, когда от плотной непрозрачной тени отделилось громадное... нечто.

Тролль.

Исполинская туша зашлепала по воде, поднимая целые столбы крупных брызг. Текучая галька затряслась. Тролль, пошатываясь, вышел на свет, обвел мутными подслеповатыми глазами местность, наклонился и выдохнул:

— Водка есть?

Разило от тролля дивной смесью запахов: и тухлым мясом, и сырой рыбой, и сгнившим илом, и речным песком, но больше всего — ядреным перегаром.

Твою ж мать.

— Нет водка, — заявил хтонический пьяница. — Буду бить!

К фальшиону на бедре Роше потянулся инстинктивно. Тролль большой, неповоротливый, более того — хоть и не в стельку, а все же пьян. Был бы на его месте обыкновенный бугай — полег бы с места не сходя. Тролль — дело другое. У троллей каменная шкура, да и силищи не занимать. Даже если зацепит мельком — мало не покажется.

Роше много не требовалось: только выиграть время, чтобы отступить к берегу.

— Э! — крикнули с уступа, прежде чем он успел потянуть лезвие клинка из ножен. — Э-э-э! Ты тролля не тронь! Не тронь, говорю!

Страшная рожа, унизанная мелкими костьми на манер серег, повернулась на звук.

— Водка? — с надеждой вопросил тролль.

— Водка, водка! — подтвердил мужик, резво спустившись. К боку он прижимал объемную, подозрительно позвякивающую сумищу. — Принес, сталбыть.

Роше, забыв отпустить стиснутую рукоять, наблюдал, как тролль, выхватив бутыль, на удивление ловко — при таких-то ручищах — вывинтил пробку и залпом проглотил содержимое. Мутный сосуд, лишившись ценной влаги, тут же отправился на камни и зазвенел россыпью осколков.

— Курва...

— Пьет он нынче много, — вздохнул мужик. Роше видел его где-то в Биндюге. — Вот мост и стоит.

— Водка — хорошо! — поддакнул тролль, с уму непостижимой скоростью расправляясь с выпивкой.

— Это поэтому Лоредо хочет его извести?

— Да хер разберет этого Лоредо, — отмахнулся мужик. — Тролль хороший, столько лет исправно мост чинил. Комендант-то чо? Говоришь ему, мол, мост как пить дать развалится без ремонта, а он! Денег, говорит, нет, но вы там того. Держитесь. А тролль чинил — на честном тролльем слове держалось как миленькое.

Над головой зияла пустота — именно в том месте, где должна была пролегать темная полоса моста.

— А пошло-то что не так?

Тролль издал странный булькающий звук.

— Бабу у него грохнули, — зашептал мужик. — Вот и пьет как проклятый.

— Бабу! — завыл тролль. — Хорошая была! Старая, а хорошая!

Роше смерил пьянчугу взглядом и попробовал представить, что из себя представляет троллиха. Жуткая, должно быть, бабища. И крепкая. В одиночку простому человеку не завалить.

— Это кто ж во Флотзаме такой умелый?

Мужик поманил Роше в сторону. Тролль не обратил на них никакого внимания: сидел в обнимку с пустеющей сумищей и, раскачиваясь, протяжно голосил, не меняя тональности.

— Говорят, Димитр со своей шайкой зарубили, — сообщил мужик. — Кроме него да самого Лоредо, поди, больше и некому на тролля двинуть. Самоубивцев мало.

Опять Димитр. За один только день это имя всплывало столь часто, что у Роше наметилось непреодолимое желание познакомиться с ним лично. А заодно и узнать, не убийством ли тролля Димитр заслужил помилование. Шибко вовремя мост развалило.

К производящим фисштех Саламандрам прибавился разбойник. Ну и занятные же приятели у господина коменданта.

— Так кто, говоришь, может знать, где найти этого самого Димитра?

***

Тишина, встретившая Роше в ставке, казалась почти осязаемой. Вместо шумной толпы солдат — звенящий полумрак да разбросанные как попало вещи в напоминание о гулянке. Сапоги, сваленные у лавки, определенно принадлежали Геральту. Да и куртка тоже его. В иной раз Роше порадовался бы тому, как легко ведьмак влился в разбитную команду «Синих Полосок», но стоило только вспомнить мимолетный взгляд, брошенный Бьянкой на Геральта, как обдавало волной с трудом сдерживаемого раздражения.

Свеча в оставленном на столе фонаре почти прогорела, и Роше вынул из ящика новую. В голове роем гудели никак не желающие укладываться воедино мысли. Несколько часов одиночества и тишины — хорошее время, чтобы разложить по все полочкам.

Тускнеющий огонек перепрыгнул с одного фитиля на другой. Желтоватый воск, расплавившийся и собравшийся у полупрозрачного сердца оплывшей свечи, обжег пальцы и застыл на столешнице россыпью капель. Роше закрыл толстую створку фонаря и загасил огарок. Бумаги из убежища «Саламандр» все еще лежали на столе, но не в том порядке, в каком он их оставил. Он пролистал первую попавшуюся подшивку: уголки некоторых страниц загнуты. Бьянка все же нашла время просмотреть записи.

Дверь распахнулась почти бесшумно, только влившийся поток воздуха зашелестел бумагой. Бьянка замерла на пороге, поправила перекинутый через локоть мундир и кашлянула.

— Командир?

Роше прибавил к сложенным листам помятое объявление, снятое с доски.

— Где остальные?

— В гавани, — она издала смешок и провела рукой по волосам. — Пытаются переплыть Понтар верхом на шлюхах.

Роше скользнул взглядом по мокрым пятнам на приставшей к телу рубашке, невысохшим брызгам на шее и руках, влажно блестящим ключицам. Она бросила сложенный мундир на лавку — хмель сделал ее движения не такими отточенными — неровно зашагала по комнате, зацепилась за брошенный кем-то — как пить дать, Геральтом — ремень и покачнулась. Роше поймал ее, ни на миг не задумавшись о том, что Бьянка не так уж и пьяна, да и выучка не даст ей потерять равновесие.

Поймал — и тут же пожалел об этом.

Натянутые нервы обожгло ее близостью. Пропитавшаяся водой рубашка, такая тонкая, будто ее и нет вовсе, ее ладони, вцепившиеся в плечи, растрепанные волосы, щекочущие шею, — в груди предательски ухнуло и потянуло пустотой. Бьянка прогнулась под его одеревеневшей рукой. Тепло ее прильнувшего тела, колено, ненароком задевшее ногу — Роше бы выругался, если бы остро вспыхнувшее влечение не вышибло дух. Бьянка запрокинула голову, смахнув непослушную челку с глаз. Быстрее, чем он успел что-то сделать, пробежалась кончиками пальцев по скуле к виску, поймала пелерину шаперона и потянула прочь.

— Бьянка, — севший голос прозвучал тихо и хрипло. — Какого черта ты творишь?

Вместо ответа она привстала на цыпочки, уткнувшись холодным кончиком носа в щеку. Стянутый шаперон она уронила на стол и запустила ладонь в волосы.

— Роше... — выдохнула она у самых губ.

Его закаменевшая от напряжения рука, крепко державшая Бьянку за талию, двинулась вверх. Она ослабила туго затянутую шнуровку стеганки. Роше дернул кадыком. Сердце молотом заколотилось в горле, низ живота скрутило тупой болью, а в помутившееся, будто от водки, сознание закралась мысль: а может, ну его? Может, стоило бы сейчас подхватить ее под стройные бедра и опустить на заваленный не такими уж важными теперь бумагами стол, и гори оно синим пламенем?..

Ее тронутые румянцем скулы, ждущие, зовуще распахнутые губы, взгляд из-под ресниц и то, как она светилась, полная огня, искушали больше показной соблазнительности. Звенело в ушах — это, похоже, броня самообладания билась в крошево. Бьянка вела его к краю бездны, заглядывать в которую он не мог себе позволить.

Собственные принципы иногда чертовски напоминали кандалы.

Роше перехватил ее запястье и подался назад.

— Ты пьяна.

Она на мгновение застыла, будто застигнутая врасплох. Потом — опустилась, уткнулась в плечо и тихо рассмеялась. Досады в этом смехе хватало с лихвой, и Роше почувствовал себя мудаком.

— И впрямь, — пробормотала Бьянка, медленно, мучительно отстраняясь.

Ладонь превратилась в крепко стиснутый кулак. Чтобы отпустить Бьянку, потребовалось еще одно волевое усилие.

— Проспись. Ты понадобишься мне завтра.

Сказанное хотелось хоть как-то смягчить, и Роше привычно коснулся ее подбородка. Бьянка отвернулась. На короткий миг ему показалось, что ее глаза влажно заблестели.

— Как скажешь, командир.

Она зашагала в темноту соседней комнаты, ни разу не запнувшись и не покачнувшись по пути, и что-то беззащитное, ранимое было в ее прямой спине.

Роше еще раз назвал себя мудаком. Законченным.

В темноте соседней комнаты бряцнули отстегнутые от колен щитки, сапоги стукнули об пол. От шороха ткани, в тишине прозвучавшего громом, по шее побежали мурашки. Роше, присев на край стола, пялился в потолок. Бьянка точно могла выбить его из колеи, и теперь он знал это наверняка.

Табак закончился крайне некстати, зато до корчмы рукой подать. Надраться показалось не такой уж дурной идей. Что тролли, что эльфы, что люди — все одинаково тянутся к водке, чтобы не думать.

Все-таки не такие уж они и разные.

На нижнем этаже корчмы к духоте прибавилась жара от вовсю растопленной печи. Помещение, давно не знавшее сквозняка, напиталось запахами, и воздух стал густым, что наваристый бульон. Из дальнего угла, где под крики и подначивания сходилось на кулаках мужичье, несло терпким соленым потом. К нему примешивались запахи снеди: жирного жареного мяса, запеченного на углях картофеля, копченостей и всевозможных специй. И поверх всего витала стойкая, застарелая вонь разлитой выпивки — дешевого кислого пойла, коего в местном заведении водилось в избытке.

Все лучше, чем трупный смрад.

Брань и выкрики, звон оренов, сыплющихся на шатающиеся столы, стук игральных костей и хруст костей вполне человеческих глушили собственный внутренний голос, неугомонно жужжащий под тяжелым от головной боли лбом. Роше позволил звукам, сомкнувшимся вокруг него, превратиться в поток. Сознание, еще не одурманенное стаутом, подхватывало отдельные фразы, обрывки фраз, привычно перебирало нити разговоров, безотчетно вслушивалось в каждое оброненное слово. Никакой конкретной цели Роше не преследовал.

Ровно до тех пор, пока от общего потока не отделилось имя, которое ему довелось нынче слышать слишком часто. Туманные видения, еще будоражащие разум, поблекли, уступив место холодной, цепкой сосредоточенности.

Стоящую перед ним граненую кружку Роше повернул так, чтобы поймать в отражение говорящих. Они не прятались — не думали, что есть от кого.

Связной Димитра забрал протянутое ему послание буднично, совершенно не беспокоясь о мало-мальской конспирации. Заказал выпивку, опрокинул в себя мутное содержимое стакана и поплелся к лестнице. Роше подождал немного. Под грузными шагами посыльного застонали полусгнившие ступени. Когда ухнула последняя, Роше поднялся с места. Пара минут в запасе у него была.

Темный пенный стаут остался нетронутым.

Опустевшая площадь Флотзама просматривалась до самых городских ворот. Связной, насвистывая, миновал опустевшие лавки и потемневшие дома, толкнул ворота и скрылся за створкой. У Роше не было причин считать, что беспечный посланник, даже ни разу не обернувшийся, будет ждать его за поворотом, но на всякий случай он предусмотрел и такой вариант.

Не ошибся: мужик ринулся на него, едва хлопнули ворота. Роше ушел в сторону и перехватил метящий в лицо кулак. Стальная хватка пальцев вывернула запястье. Мужик дернулся, попытавшись освободиться, и тут же сложился пополам — жесткий удар коленом в бок превратил нутро в горящее болью месиво. Роше припечатал раскрасневшуюся ряху в стену и безжалостно вывернул руку. Связной заскулил и затих — даже от самого малого движения трещали кости.

— Где Димитр?

— Какой, сука, еще Димитр? — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил мужик.

— К которому у тебя письмецо.

— Знать не знаю никакого Дими... А, с-с-сука!

— Руку переломаю так, что не только дубину не поднимешь — ложку до хлебала не донесешь, — пообещал Роше, выдернув из-за пояса связного помянутое послание. — Еще раз: где Димитр?

— На старом кладбище! — выкрикнул мужик и облегченно застонал, когда Роше выпустил его из захвата.

— Сразу бы так. Еще раз на глаза попадешься — кишки выпущу.

Смятую записку — несколько строк аккуратным, убористым почерком — Роше просмотрел быстро. Ничего нового она не дала. Некто оповещал, что ведьмак троллем заинтересовался, но убивать, как требовалось, не спешит, и дело стоило взять в свои, более расторопные, руки. Подписи этот некто предусмотрительно не оставил, но эти узкие, тонкие буквы с длинными петлями Роше уже видел, и видел совсем недавно. Стоило сверить письмо с отчетом городничего, а пока — сложить в несколько раз и убрать за пазуху.

Старое кладбище Флотзама ютилось на холме за Биндюгой, и Роше припомнил, что нынешним утром уже проходил по этой дороге, когда Геральт вел его к логову Саламандр. Только тропка, подзаросшая, но все еще приметная, ответвлялась раньше и змеей уползала вверх по ступенчатому склону. Окольцованные хиленькой изгородью крутые ярусы поднимались над стелющимся по тропе молочным киселем тумана.

Первым Роше встретил старый, крупный ворон. Птица, восседавшая на покосившемся, надтреснутом надгробии с величием, подобающим королю, наклонила голову и выжидающе уставилась черным глазом. Его приятели расселись тут же: кто на тонких жердях ограды, вряд ли способной уберечь от падения кого-то тяжелее ребенка, кто на искореженных стволах карликовых деревьев, тянущихся вверх узловатыми сучьями.

Птицы ждали. Ни одна не вспорхнула, пока Роше пробирался вверх, стараясь не выдать себя. У висельников на площади кровь свернулась и потеряла сладость, а плоть потемнела и закоченела, окутанная саваном смерти. Здесь же, на утыканном кривыми кинжалами деревянных обелисков холме, им будет чем пировать, когда еще не остывшая кровь оросит пожухший дерн.

— Тащи сюда!

— Тяжелый, падла!

Бандитов было трое. Один, с надвинутым по самые брови капюшоном, волок за ноги труп. Второй — тощий, с покрытыми шрамами ребрами — срезал пуговицы с дублета еще одного мертвеца. Третий стоял над ними: забитый татуировками бугристый торс, бритая голова, бурый платок на шее. Рожа у мужика вполне соответствовала роду занятий: низкий скошенный лоб, маленькие злобные зенки, перекошенный чьим-то мощным ударом нос и массивная челюсть.

— Ты Димитр?

— А кто, мать твою, спрашивает?

— Вернон Роше. Специальный королевский отряд.

Тощий оторвался от своего дело и зыркнул на него выпученными глазами.

— Слышь, это ж этот... охотник на нелюдей, еби ж его мать.

— Дык! — вскинулся Димитр. — Уже наохотились. Слышь, ты? Мы здесь как-то без тебя управимся.

Роше пропустил сказанное мимо ушей. Поваленное надгробие, преградившее путь, он обошел, зацепив краями стеганки заросшую мхом резьбу. Присел у трупа на колено — нарочито открыто, хоть волосы на затылке и зашевелились от настороженного ожидания: когда у Димитра и его людей сдадут нервы?

У мертвого эльфа были жесткие, мозолистые ладони, выдававшие жизнь, полную изнурительного труда. Только вот эти пальцы точно не держали меча и не дергали тетивы. Ботинки: дешевая, жесткая, знатно сношенная кожа, на правой пятке стертая до дыры — камнями мостовой, а не мягкой лесной подстилкой. Да и в таких башмаках по лесам долго не побегаешь. Ну, и одежда... Домотканая рубаха с подшитыми рукавами, латаные портки, тулуп из нечесаной шерсти да шейный платок.

— Это не «белка», — заключил Роше. — Кишка тонка за скоя’таэлями бегать?

— А ты чо, этот... как бишь... ихсперт? — Димитр оскалился.

Тот, который в капюшоне, почесал лоб.

— За вызимского шпика комендант хорошо заплатил. За этого, мож, заплатит вдвое больше?

— А мож! — гоготнул Димитр. — Еще и за расторопность накинет!

Дожидаться приказа мужик в капюшоне не стал — хватился за меч на поясе и шагнул вперед. Роше ждал его. Еще до того, как Димитр выплюнул последнее слово, Роше зачерпнул горсть липкой черной земли и бросил нападавшему в лицо. Взвинченный, будто сжатая пружина, он рывком вскочил на ноги, снял с бедра фальшион и рубанул, целя в незащищенное брюхо. Натянутая, будто на зерриканском барабане, кожа лопнула, встретившись с бритвенным лезвием; красная полоса, поначалу показавшаяся тонкой нитью, расползлась вширь, края раны разъехались, обнажив шелковое багряное нутро. Мужик отшатнулся назад, прижал руки к животу и поймал вываливающуюся ленту кишок. На том и рухнул, чтобы уже не подняться.

Воронье закаркало. Захлопали черные крылья. Десятки агатовых глаз уставились в центр кладбища.

Димитр действовал аккуратнее. Вместе с тощим он обходил Роше кругом, пытаясь зайти за спину. Они бросились в атаку вместе, с двух сторон, надеясь зажать под ударами как в тисках. Роше шагнул навстречу тощему, поймал бьющее по широкой дуге лезвие на гарду и сбросил, отведя удар. Шипастые набойки перчатки ударили в висок, клинок метнулся вверх и чиркнул острием по горлу. Тощий забулькал и скатился вниз; Роше повернулся — как раз вовремя, чтобы блокировать. Димитр теснил его к обрыву. Мощные удары тяжелого меча, обрушивающиеся на фальшион, низким гулом отдавались в предплечье. Огороженный несколькими вбитыми колышками и несерьезными перекладинами обрыв приближался. Димитр наступал. Сама мысль о том, что противник вынужден уйти в глухую оборону, раззадоривала, и двуручный меч вычерчивал в воздухе фигуры все более сложные, надеясь запутать и обмануть. Тщетно — и это тоже подхлестывало, и Димитр рычал, вкладывая усилие в каждый новый удар, не достигающий цели.

А его шаги становились все менее и менее осторожными.

Остался один шаг. Следующий будет в пустоту.

Роше увел удар в сторону, обошел Димитра в полупируэте, а инерция и сила тяжести довершили все остальное. Димитр, неуклюже взмахнув руками, проломил прутья и рухнул на нижний ярус. Он бы пережил этот полет, но некстати подвернувшееся деревянное надгробие раскололо череп и само рассыпалось в щепы.

Мертвых, как заметил Геральт утром, не допросить — они историй не рассказывают. Впрочем, подумал Роше, возвращая клинок на место, мертвых легче обыскивать.

Он начал с тех, чьи тела распластались на верхнем ярусе кладбища. Бандиты при себе ничего не имели; эльфа, если он что-то и имел, уже обобрали. Второй труп, разодетый в дорогое расшитое платье, вызвал куда больший интерес. Омертвение уже тронуло тело, но синюшные кровоподтеки, неестественная вывернутость конечностей уже на первый взгляд говорили о том, что мужчину нещадно пытали. Роше без особой надежды проверил карманы, ощупал подклад дублета со срезанными пуговицами. Нашел. Рванул подклад: ткань легко поддалась, и в руке Роше оказался конверт.

«Я не знаю, кто тут больший лжец, — выводивший эти строки, похоже, спешил: буквы так и прыгали. — Комендант Лоредо или его родственник Мерс, которого перевели на должность городничего после скандала в Вызиме. Все, о чем они рапортуют, неправда. Димитр жив, эльфы чувствуют себя прекрасно, Иорвет вовсе не бежал и вдобавок снюхался с каким-то ведьмаком. А к тому же похоже на то, что Лоредо собрал вокруг себя остатки Саламандры и ставит на широкую ногу торговлю фисштехом. Как будто мало ему было денег от растрат и хищений! Самое интересное — почему комендант не боится гнева столицы. Да, он нагло пользуется балаганом, воцарившимся после смерти Фольтеста, но самое главное — Лоредо готовится совершить государственную измену. Не знаю точно, в чем там дело, но допытываться дальше у меня нет никакого желания. Пришлите сюда настоящего соглядатая, а то у меня на это никаких нервов не хватит».

И подпись: «Искренне ваш, Быстрик».

Роше посмотрел на посиневшее, залитое запекшейся кровью лицо и покачал головой. Встретиться со связным Талера, пока он был жив, ему так и не довелось.

Все сошлось. Если у Роше и были какие-то сомнения, то теперь они рассеялись так же быстро, как туман, нынче наполняющий лес, рассеется с приходом утра. Теперь оставалось лишь действовать. Сначала — Иорвет, потом — ведьмак, руки которого запятнаны кровью Фольтеста, а следом — Бернард Лоредо.

Это будет хороший день. Лучший из всех проведенных во Флотзаме.


	4. Chapter 4

Поймать в лесу «белку» — задача не из простых. Еще сложнее — за «белкой» проследить. Леса, в которых прячутся эльфы, изучены ими вдоль и поперек; скоя’таэли знают каждую тропу, будь она скрыта от чужих глаз или же, напротив, на виду. Они одинаково легко ступают по рыхлой земле, по мягкому сырому мху и гладким камням, по певучим ручьям и по преющему опаду, а кроме того — ходят по крепким, переплетенным ветвям древних дубов. Скоя’таэли прячутся среди листвы — совсем как мелкие юркие грызуны, подарившие имя разбойничьим отрядам нелюдей. Но куда важнее то, что сумрачная флотзамская пуща смотрит на своих гостей десятками эльфских глаз.

И сотнями нацеленных стрел — ни предугадать, ни укрыться.

Непростая задача даже для «Синих Полосок», собаку съевших на нелегком деле охоты на скоя’таэлей.

Тактика не изменилась: чем больше группа, тем легче заметить. В то же время одинокий боец останется без прикрытия.

По еще горячим следам Геральта и его приятеля краснолюда Роше отправил Бьянку. Каждый из «Синих Полосок» мог пройти без лишнего шума: от ведьмачьего чутья, конечно, не укрыться, но от бдительных эльфов — вполне. Каждый из них знал, как сделать лес своим союзником и где искать приметы засады. Бьянка, в отличие от прочих, не просто знала — нутром чуяла. Она столько времени провела бок о бок с «белками», что понимание их повадок въелось в нее крепко — ничем не вытравить.

Роше за нее не тревожился. Вернее: его рациональная, привыкшая все просчитывать и анализировать часть не тревожилась. Другая же — та, которой он едва не поддался минувшей ночью, — давала о себе знать противным, саднящим нетерпением. Бьянке Роше доверял. А вот этому поганому лесу, воздух которого тяжел от плотного запаха хвои и гниения, не доверял ни на грош.

— Че-т долго, — посетовал Силас. От этого незатейливого комментария засосало под ложечкой: значит, не одному Роше казалось, что ожидание потянулось застывающей смолой.

Духота хватала за горло. Треклятая духота, наполненная текучим смрадом, топила гребаный Флотзам, и Роше ждал, когда же он, наконец, захлебнется.

Его терпение иссякало.

Серая пакля облаков сплошь затянула бледное солнце, и стены фактории угрюмо потемнели. В лесу, должно быть, и того хуже — плотное покрывало листвы крало и без того скудный свет. Тем лучше, подумал Роше. Скоя’таэли — зоркие ублюдки, но даже им мешает темнота.

Бьянка появилась неожиданно: просто вынырнула из болотно-зеленого лесного марева, и длинные усы хвощей цеплялись за ее мундир. Она стряхнула их небрежным жестом, скинула с сапога налипшие листья и двинулась к воротам. Размытая вечной речной сыростью грязь даже не чавкнула под ее летящим шагом.

— Получилось, — сообщила она, приближаясь к Роше.

— Видела Иорвета?

Бьянка бросила короткий взгляд назад, в густую чащу за спиной.

— Геральт поведет его к эльфским руинам. Со слов Иорвета выходит, что убийца королей может прятаться там.

— А если брешет? — подал голос Силас.

— Если брешет, — жестко ответил Роше, — возьмем его самого. А там уж он, сука, все у меня выложит. Что с его «белками»? — добавил он, обратившись к Бьянке.

— Слишком заняты Геральтом.

Другого шанса может и не быть.

— Возьми парней, — распорядился Роше после короткого — в один выдох — размышления. — Займете юго-западную сторону руин. Фенн, Силас, Рикард и Шеридан — со мной.

— Поняла, — Бьянка кивнула и махнула «Синим Полоскам».

Роше не позволил себе смотреть вслед удаляющейся половине отряда. Если Геральт прямо сейчас ведет Иорвета к эльфским руинам, то у них крайне мало времени.

С самого дня смерти Фольтеста — нет, рассудил Роше, пробираясь через заросли, гораздо раньше — Иорвет опережал его в лучшем случае на шаг, а то и на два. Все это время Роше только и делал, что догонял, и не успевал катастрофически. Не успел в замке Ла Валеттов; быть может, если бы он, Вернон Роше, чья работа заключалась в том, чтобы с дотошностью и рвением ищейки вычислять врагов Темерии и короля, внешних или внутренних, отследил последние маршруты «белок», то все сложилось бы иначе.

Для Фольтеста. Для Темерии. Для него самого.

Осознание того, что короля похоронят сегодня-завтра, накрыло Роше внезапно и отозвалось пульсирующей болью в виске. Бездыханное и обескровленное тело короля наверняка уже доставили в столицу. Луиза Ла Валетт, ослепительно прекрасная даже в траурном платье, будет заламывать холеные руки и бросаться к гробу. Дворянство предложит ей соболезнования и поддержку в этот нелегкий час — все, чтобы подобраться ближе к королевским детям. Никто не вспомнит, что именно с легкой руки этого самого дворянства разгорелась гражданская война, ставшая причиной столь печального финала. Если бы не смута, всколыхнувшая Темерию, если бы не бойня, которой всегда сопутствуют сумятица и хаос, кто знает, преуспел бы убийца?

Не замедляя шага, Роше думал и о том, что четыре года назад, когда не стало его матери, он точно так же был в рейде. Весточку прислал Талер: послание застало Роше в пути, и повернуть назад он не мог — королевский приказ был ясен.

Когда-нибудь потом у него найдется время для скорби и сожалений. Но сегодня его окружал кишащий «белками» и еще непонятно какими тварями лес, а Иорвет и убийца короля ждали впереди.

«Синие Полоски» оцепили руины быстро, двигаясь под прикрытием сгустившегося лесного сумрака. Арбалетчики вскарабкались по крепким шершавым стволам — шелестящие от слабых порывов ветра кроны надежно прятали их от взглядов с земли. Бьянка была права: скоя’таэли Иорвета, на отдалении следующие за своим командиром, слишком пристально наблюдали за Геральтом, чтобы заметить, как смыкается вокруг них кольцо.

Свое оружие Иорвет оставил соратникам, сложил руки за спиной и позволил Геральту вести себя к эльфской статуе, воздвигнутой посреди розовых кустов. У Роше была не лучшая точка обзора, но Силас, засевший на высоте, жестами доложил: убийца королей — здоровенная, бугрящаяся мышцами туша — ждет их там. Рикард выдвинулся вперед; Роше вытянул руку, преграждая ему путь. Ведьмачье чутье остро, будто бритва: если Геральт почуял засаду на подступах к Флотзаму, то и этот мог почуять присутствие посторонних.

И все бодрым маршем пойдет на хер.

Нужно выждать момент, когда оба — и Иорвет, и убийца короля — будут заняты если не друг другом, то Геральтом. И атаковать.

Такая возможность представилась скоро.

Потянуло пронизывающим холодом, будто сдвинулся тяжелый удушливый массив. Неожиданно поднявшийся ветер зашевелил листву и травы, погнал по серой стали неба бесцветную рвань низких облаков и принес обрывки фраз, прозвучавших у руин.

Роше дал сигнал к наступлению безмолвным жестом.

Эльфы за каменной аркой встревоженно завертели головами и бросились на выручку командиру, оказавшемуся без оружия меж двух ведьмаков, один из которых точно желал его смерти. Их тыл остался открыт, и это была первая ошибка. Арбалетные болты оседлали усиливающийся ветер, засвистели и осыпались смертоносным дождем, привнеся в едва завязавшуюся у руин стычку хаос. «Синие Полоски» ударили «белкам» в спину — эльфы дрогнули, заметавшись между громадным ведьмаком, широким шагом приближавшимся к Иорвету, и темерскими солдатами в лазоревых мундирах — гостях, которых никто не ждал. Заметались — и попали под удар отряда Бьянки, захлестнувший их второй волной.

Сопротивление ломалось, будто сухие прутья соломы. Скоя’таэли пытались окружить Иорвета — Геральт поддал ему локтем в ребра и оставил безоружным на земле, — но падали один за одним, подкошенные безжалостными ударами. Роше метил в незащищенные доспехом части тела: взмывающий вверх клинок вспарывал шеи, впивался между сочленений легкой брони, рассекал сухожилия и скреб по костям. Лезвие коснулось тонкого эльфского лица, разделив его надвое от мочки уха до противоположной брови. Роше рубил, кромсал, резал; перешагивал через тела раненых и мертвых, падающих под ноги, пока наконец...

Иорвет.

Скоя’таэли дали ему достаточно времени, чтобы перевести дух. У одного из поверженных он позаимствовал меч. Иорвет мог бы отступить под прикрытием соратников к глухую чащу, но, как и полагается Aen Seidhe, без устали вещающему про честь, не покинул поле боя. Вызвать его на поединок как подобает было бы по законам этой самой чести, отнюдь не чуждой Роше — что бы там Иорвет ни говорил. Эльф такую возможность упустил еще несколько дней назад, на подступах к Флотзаму.

Они сошлись яростно, схлестнулись насмерть. Два клинка обратились вихрем звенящей, рассыпающей искры стали. Иорвет, мастер финтов и уловок, не хитрил — попробовал было проскользнуть Роше за спину, но не сумел: Роше теснил его к остаткам заросшей плющом стены. Теснил бескомпромиссно, безжалостно, пресекая любую попытку выйти из глухой обороны. Иорвет поймал на лезвие рубящий удар сверху — покачнулся, поморщился, крепче сжимая пальцы, — силы, которую Роше вложил в движение, хватило бы на то, чтобы раскроить череп или отсечь незащищенную доспехом руку.

Своего противника Роше подтолкнул плечом, шагнул вперед, сокращая дистанцию для еще одного удара. Иорвет дернул меч, пытаясь отскочить назад, — и наткнулся спиной на стену. Он не замешкался — знал, что это равно мгновенной смерти, — но, зажатый в угол, ни отступить, ни увернуться уже не мог. Иорвет лишь криво усмехнулся: блестящий расчет. Использовать скоя’таэлей, так рьяно бросившихся защищать своего командира, что он сам не смог выйти за линию их обороны, — очень умно. Оставалось только дожать — загнать в тупик, из которого уже не выбраться.

Роше увел выставленный в защите клинок вниз и резко ударил эфесом под ребра — именно туда, куда несколькими минутами ранее впечатался железный кулак Геральта. Холодная, изукрашенная барельефом стена подперла спину.

На своем веку Иорвет повидал немало отличных фехтовальщиков и, если уж на то пошло, Вернон Роше не был самым лучшим: D’hoine вряд ли когда-либо сумеют приблизиться к вершинам эльфского мастерства, отточенного столетиями. Но вот просчитывал Роше молниеносно и даже в битве заходил издалека, так, чтобы каждый следующий удар, каждый новый шаг непреклонно приближал его к победе. Все это пряталось за по-солдатски прямолинейной манерой обращения с мечом — о, Иорвет не понаслышке знал, что Роше может действовать иначе, но к чему, если сейчас мощный, грубый натиск даст куда лучший результат?

Пожалуй, только поэтому Иорвету до сих пор не удалось его убить. И, что еще хуже, именно поэтому он сейчас оказался обезоружен и лишен какой-либо возможности вырваться, а вокруг умирали «белки»: падали под ударами «Синих Полосок», и земля у вечно прекрасных розовых кустов напиталась эльфской кровью. Остался только Иорвет.

— Заковать его, — коротко распорядился Роше, когда все было кончено. Кто-то из солдат ухватил Иорвета за плечо, развернул, грубо ткнув лицом в заросший мхом камень, и накрепко стянул сведенные за спиной руки. На этот раз — по-настоящему. 

Иорвет выдавил из себя ухмылку.

— Тебе должно быть обидно, Роше. Столько времени меня выслеживал, а повесит меня Лоредо.

— Не повесит. Ты первым же рейсом отправишься в Дракенборг. Тебе там давно готовят горячий прием.

Фенн развернул Иорвета и подтолкнул в спину. Тот запнулся, но на ногах удержался — все, чтобы посмотреть Роше в лицо.

— Лучше бы ты меня прирезал, — бросил он с обычной насмешливостью.

Роше неожиданно кивнул.

— Да. Лучше, — он махнул «Синим Полоскам». — Уведите его.

Он оглядел поле боя. Брызги крови на безмятежной зелени могли показаться новыми цветами. «Белки», оставшиеся в лесу, похоронят сегодня много своих мертвых.

— А где ведьмак?

Бьянка указала на расщелину в стороне от статуи.

— Провалился туда вместе с убийцей. Больше их обоих не видели.

Убрав меч в ножны, Роше присел рядом с трещиной в земле, похожей на вскрывшуюся рану. Ширины ее вполне хватало, чтобы даже такой мощный мужик, как убийца короля, мог без труда провалиться в...

Эльфскую купальню?

Сквозь такую дырищу можно было разглядеть и высеченный в камне бассейн, и — чудом — не увядающие цветы. Внизу поблескивала вода — похоже, источник не иссяк до сих пор. Здешние руины выглядели заброшенными уже чертову кучу лет, но что статуя, что купальня сохранились лучше иных человеческих замков.

Ну, может, оттого, что всю эту чертову кучу лет их никто не тревожил. Пока не пришли ведьмаки.

Отослав Бьянку во Флотзам, Роше осмотрелся: где-то здесь должен был найтись другой ход. Вид, открывавшийся из расщелины, не позволял представить, есть ли где-то там выход вообще, и искать пришлось старым добрым способом — наугад, осматривая каждый клочок земли. Спуск нашелся быстро, стоило лишь заглянуть за колючие заросли роз и терновника. Узкая неприметная тропка огибала холм и вела к высеченному в скальной породе ходу. Скудно освещенные стены пещеры поросли переступнем; на удивление гладкий, будто отполированный пол так и норовил уйти из-под ног. Эльфы даже потайной выход не могли соорудить без лишних сложностей.

Коридор закончился разбитой каменной кладкой. Роше на всякий случай положил ладонь на рукоять меча, оглядел купальню — разбитые плиты, облачка кружащейся в воздухе извести и лужицы воды свидетельствовали о недавней схватке — и спустился. Прислушался: ни одного звука, только каплями стучит по граниту и мрамору вода. Так себе примета — ведьмаки, если верить всему, что о них говорят, могут и не дышать вовсе. Какое-то время.

Геральт нашелся в соседней клети, сохранившейся не так хорошо. Распластавшийся посреди руин ведьмак как раз приходил в себя.

— Где убийца короля?

Геральт поднялся, потирая ушибленную спину. Роше подцепил носком сапога черепок — один из многих, разбросанных на полу. Какой-то мощный порыв разметал щебень и осколки утвари прочь от центра залы, и Роше подумал, что не отказался бы взглянуть на то, что здесь происходило.

— Сбежал, — ответит Геральт. — Иорвет?

— Мои люди забрали его во Флотзам. Убийца может попытаться отбить его.

— Сомневаюсь, — Геральт качнул головой. — Ему нужна Трисс.

— Трисс? Зачем?

Ведьмак поднял оброненный стальной меч и убрал его в ножны за спиной.

— Расскажу по дороге, — сказал он, взобравшись на обвалившийся ярус пола. — Мне надо вернуться во Флотзам и найти ее.

Подобный расклад Роше вполне устраивал. Пока они пересекали притихший, ослепший флотзамский лес, Геральт рассказывал о том, что узнал от Иорвета — и от самого убийцы. Ведьмака звали Лето. Имя ублюдка, вскрывшего Фольтесту горло, Роше интересовало мало: его контактам проще раскопать что-нибудь, ссылаясь на портрет, — имена улетучиваются из памяти, а вот глыбу такую хрен забудешь. Так или иначе, Лето сумел использовать «белок», а теперь Иорвет стал помехой. Из-за вмешательства Геральта убийца короля больше не мог использовать эльфов, чтобы скрыться от погони, — скоя’таэли сами были не прочь превратить его в утыканное стрелами чучело. Ему потребовался иной путь. Корабля у него не было, а значит, оставался один способ — портал.

Быстро. Эффективно. Немного опасно — бывало, кто-то телепортировался лишь наполовину. И для этого нужна всего-навсего чародейка. Во Флотзаме их, по счастью, две, и Лето выбрал Трисс — хотелось бы знать, из каких соображений. На подступах к воротам Роше подумал о том, что убийца, видимо, не знает о Шеале. Или знает? Но предпочитает использовать для своих планов подружку ведьмака?

Роше отложил эту мысль — пока.

Флотзам встретил их бурной подготовкой к празднику — прямо диво, как скоро Лоредо все организовал. Сам комендант расхаживал по площади, зычно раздавая указания. Горожане побросали свои дела: мужики — несколько крепко сложенных парней и кузнец-краснолюд с подмастерьем — стаскивали длинные столы. Женщины тут же застилали их вышитыми скатертями и украшали цветочными гирляндами.

Виселица посреди площади оставалась незыблемой частью местного пейзажа. Палач вместе с парой солдат вытаскивали из петель трупы: черный колпак первого наверняка скрывал гримасу отвращения, застывшую на лицах его помощников. Эта картина — контраст начавших разлагаться тел и свежесрезанных поздних цветов — заставила Роше кисло усмехнуться. Он бы, пожалуй, не удивился, если бы о висельниках позабыли вовсе — а ведь позабыли бы, не отбивай трупная вонь аппетит.

Флотзам смердел до рези в глазах.

— Да здравствует ведьмак Геральт! — громогласно объявил завидевший их комендант. Бернард Лоредо шагал к ним, и его гнусная рожа излучала триумф — так и хотелось начистить. — Да здравствует Вернон Роше! Ваше здоровье, милостивые государи! Слава Темерии!

Конечно, мрачно думал Роше. Можно и попировать, когда кто-то другой сделал за тебя всю работу. 

Лоредо, сообщив напоследок, что ни один корчмарь и ни одна девка не возьмет сегодня с них ни гроша, удалился. Геральт, отказавшись от предложенной выпивки, последовал его примеру — поспешил искать Трисс в корчме. На площади становилось людно: все, от цирюльника до городничего, стекались на праздник. Роше, щурясь, проследил за тем, как Людвиг Мерс перемещается между столами, постепенно заполняющимися снедью и вином. Последнее волновало его в большей степени.

Другого шанса может и не быть.

Дверь в дом городничего и архив по совместительству не была заперта: семья Мерса пусть и гуляла на празднике, но прислугу никто не отпускал. Эльфские девки возились в людской: Роше, проскользнув внутрь, слышал их торопливую легкую поступь и шепот. Не теряя времени зря, он поднялся по лестнице; припомнил, какая из половиц надсадно заскрипела под сапогом в прошлый раз, и перешагнул ее. Обнаруживать свое присутствие не хотелось.

Кабинет на втором этаже пустовал в легкой завеси полумрака: сквозь толстые стекла окон в комнаты сочился свет уличных фонарей, да и сумерки еще не сгустились совсем. Глаза привыкали к полумраку быстро. Искать документы на полках и в ящиках стола было бы наивно — вряд ли Мерс держал компрометирующие Лоредо бумаги на виду. Другое дело — комната, отведенная под архив и опочивальню по совместительству.

Роше обогнул письменный стол и осмотрел дверь. Закрыли ее плотно, а сквозь крохотную щель можно было разглядеть язычок замка. Механизм довольно простой — местная деревенщина легко бы справилась с ним, имея в запасе пару грубо выточенных на верстаке отмычек. У Роше был нож: инструмент куда более грубый, но в умелых руках весьма эффективный. Нехитрый замок тихо щелкнул и поддался.

Целый ряд примостившихся вдоль стен стеллажей и шкафов. Еще гора бумаг — как будто в пещерах «Саламандр» их было мало. Жизнь никак не желала становиться хоть чуточку проще.

Роше неслышно вздохнул. Помял переносицу. И принялся за работу.

Просмотреть все у него не хватило бы времени, а вынести подшивки, как с гроссбухами «Саламандр», не выйдет. Роше проверял выборочно, полагаясь и на чутье, и на логику — компромат, способный потопить и городничего, и коменданта, и еще хрен знает кого, прятать должны надежно. Но и на сложные тайники им вряд ли хватит ума, а потому Роше проверял самые подходящие места: толстые стены шкафов, днища ящиков, страницы увесистых талмудов — в такие можно много чего спрятать, если прорезать листы.

Половица — та самая, через которую Роше перешагнул, — скрипнула. Он выругался и закрыл просматриваемый гроссбух. Тихо не вышло — что же... Всегда можно попробовать зайти с другой стороны.

Дожидаться, пока Людвиг Мерс — или кто-нибудь еще из обитателей дома — распахнет подозрительно приоткрытую дверь Роше не стал: сам вышел навстречу. Мерс — а это все-таки был он — ошарашенно замер, побледнел, побагровел, усилием воли взял себя в руки и только тогда возмутился:

— Какого, мать твою, хера?

— Обыск, — невозмутимо отозвался Роше, нарочито грозно хлопнув прихваченным гроссбухом по столу. — Мой человек из Вызимы много интересного понарассказывал про ваши с комендантом дела.

— Да не мог он! — выпалил Мерс с опрометчивым бесстрашием: вино достаточно ударило городничему в голову, чтобы он не следил ни за мыслями, ни за языком. Более того, не вспомнил даже, как должен проводиться обыск по закону. Примерно на это Роше и рассчитывал. А если бы не сработало... — Его ж Димитр еще три дня назад...

Людвиг Мерс пьяно ойкнул и умолк. Хмель запоздало, но торопливо покидал его голову. Роше ухмыльнулся.

— Сейчас ты спокойно и без шума пойдешь со мной в ставку и выложишь все, — объявил он. — Надумаешь дурить — повешу тебя вместо эльфа без долгих разбирательств.

Если Мерс и хотел что-то возразить, то попросту не осмелился: перспектива, убедительно обрисованная Роше, совсем не радовала. Вполне может быть, он рассчитывал на помилование.

Неважно, подумал Роше, выталкивая Мерса на улицу.

Иорвета «Синие Полоски» взяли. Дело за Лоредо.

***

План был прост, как лом, и эффективен не менее. В крепкой надежной стене, которую Лоредо выстроил вокруг своей крепости, имелась брешь, и Роше не мог ее не использовать. Он, в общем-то, подумал об этом заранее, едва заподозрив Лоредо в грязных делах, и приберег в рукаве сильную карту. Теперь штурм резиденции должен пройти как по маслу.

Людвиг Мерс выдал все — даже развязывать ему язык крепким кулаком не пришлось. Рассказал и про фисштех, и про банду Димитра, из тени решающую проблемы коменданта, и про каэдвенского агента, выплатившего Лоредо приличную сумму за обещание открыть ворота каэдвенцам в случае открытого конфликта, — на эту сумму, кстати, комендант и приобрел треклятую баллисту. Ждать такого конфликта долго не придется: не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять — Хенсельт ни за что не упустит шанс отнять территории, на которые уже давно положил глаз, а то и еще что-нибудь прибрать к руками вместе с ними, пока трон Темерии пуст и страна слабеет от смуты.

Убийца короля, телепортировавшийся с Трисс в Верген, — Геральт уже поделился этой информацией — ждет своей петли непозволительно долго, но — подождет еще. Роше с холодной расчетливостью расставлял приоритеты: происходящее во Флотзаме ставило под удар интересы всей Темерии. Даже если натура требовала броситься по горячему следу убийцы, Роше все еще служил своей стране.

Все еще исполнял свой долг.

Все еще был верен королю, которого не вернуть, отправив Лето на виселицу.

Роше выдернул нож, которым не более десятка минут назад пришпилил план третьего этажа резиденции к столешнице, и взвесил его в ладони. Отряд выступит по темноте — не ранее чем через пару часов. Большая часть работы ляжет на Геральта, и это своего рода проверка боем — последняя проверка. В иных обстоятельствах Роше бы не стал полагаться на все еще постороннего ведьмака, но, коль скоро им предстояло отбыть в Верген, он должен знать наверняка, так ли ведьмак надежен, как хочет казаться?

Если все пойдет наперекосяк — готовый к штурму отряд прикроет Бьянку. Проблем возникнуть не должно.

Бьянка вышла из соседней комнаты, на ходу застегивая крупные серьги. Роше педантично сложил чертежи, после короткого совещания в беспорядке рассыпанные по столу, и только после этого поднял на нее бесстрастный взгляд, оглядев дешевое платье девицы из борделя.

Роше поймал себя на мысли, что строгий мундир ей больше к лицу. Поймал — и тут же отмахнулся: использовать Бьянку как приманку, в конце концов, был его собственный план, а поддаваться собственной иррациональной, глупой, мальчишеской и совершенно неуместной ревности...

Ну ёб твою мать.

Бьянка густо подвела глаза и ярко накрасила губы, да и волосы убрала иначе — кто-то другой и впрямь не разглядел бы в ней солдата. Платье больше напоминало крохотный лоскуток ткани, оставляя открытыми длинные ноги, а глубокое декольте почти не прятало грудь. Духи — тяжелая приторная смесь, позаимствованная у девочек из заведения по-соседству, — раздражала ноздри и била в голову.

Есть ли хоть малейший шанс, что похотливая свинья вроде Лоредо не клюнет?

Какие-то вещи скрыть кричащим макияжем и откровенным платьем, конечно, не вышло. Татуировки Бьянки никак не намекали на пикантный род занятий, руки выдавали привычку к физическому труду, да и воинская выучка сделала ее тело крепким, совсем не похожим на нежные телеса девиц.

Роше задвинул ящик стола — кажется, резче, чем он рассчитывал. Ставка вдруг показалась крохотной: до Бьянки он дошел в один, может, в два шага. Она выпустила из ловких пальцев серьгу — такой же простой и дешевый, как и платье, металл, паршиво прикидывающийся золотом, — и поправила стягивающий грудь корсаж. Вызывающее платье наверняка ее не смущало: в комнату она вошла уверенным шагом, будто все так же носила мундир — но ровно до тех пор, пока Роше не поднял на нее мрачный взгляд и не поджал губы.

— Я, — Бьянка склонила голову и потерла лоб, — хотела извиниться.

Роше вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— За свое поведение прошлой ночью, — добавила она на одном дыхании.

Роше хмыкнул. Вместо ответа он протянул руку, подцепил некрепко затянутые тесемки и распустил узел. Бьянка, закусив ярко-алую от краски губу, подняла взгляд.

Голый камень — и тот был выразительнее лица Роше.

Он ослабил тугую шнуровку, резко дергая за плетение тесьмы. Шире распахнул выступающий над корсажем лиф — а ведь и без того откровенный наряд, казалось, не мог стать еще более непристойным. Его горячая ладонь прошлась по боковому шву, прошлась сдержанно и скупо, но ее тело отозвалось мурашками вдоль спины и колким напряжением, и Бьянка, даже вздохнуть лишний раз не осмелившись, едва не вцепилась ему в запястье, чтобы удержать руку на своей талии хотя бы на мгновение дольше, чтобы хоть на какой-то короткий миг побыть ближе.

Сдержалась. На трезвую голову контролировать себя выходило куда лучше.

Роше одернул корсаж и отступил на шаг. Пол под ногами стал предательски неустойчивым, и она не знала, как заставить себя сделать шаг, да такой, чтобы ничего не выдало накатившей слабости.

— Разрешишь идти, командир?

Роше кивнул.

— Иди. Бьянка. — Он помолчал, разглядывая ее лицо, и дернул плечом. — Ничего.

Какое напутствие, в конце концов, он мог ей дать? «Будь осторожна»? Почти нелепо. Бьянка — солдат и опытный воин, и уж постоять за себя сумеет даже без доспеха и оружия, зажатого в кулаке. Роше доверял ее навыкам достаточно, чтобы почти не беспокоиться на этот счет.

Почти.

Задерживаться Бьянка не стала: отсалютовала и поспешила на выход, и походка ее, только что по-военному чеканная, плавно перетекла в совсем другой шаг, игривый и развязный. Она подтолкнула тяжелую дверь бедром и выскользнула наружу. Опершись рукой о стол, Роше проводил ее взглядом. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что ходит по краю и сам сует голову в петлю, но одно дело — признать это.

И другое — окончательно пресечь. Иной тактики, кроме как старательно держать дистанцию, Роше так и не придумал, да и это выручало ненадолго. Магнетическое притяжение день за днем эту самую дистанцию неизменно сокращало, пока не случалось чего-нибудь вроде прошлой ночи. Круг замыкался, все начиналось с начала, и с каждым новым витком противиться было сложнее. Слова Бригиды, брошенные в шатре у замка Ла Валеттов, вспомнились сами по себе. Хвала богам, что она никогда не узнает, насколько была близка к истине.

Фольтест, подумалось Роше, решил бы эту проблему за раз — он бы попросту ее не создавал. В том самом смысле, что Фольтест не озаботился бы ни необходимостью поддерживать субординацию, ни вопросами командирской ответственности, ни прочими этическими соображениями. Фольтест, говоря откровенно, был бы хреновым образцом для подражания в подобных вопросах.

Тринадцатый ворвался в ставку и повис на распахнутой двери.

— Командир! — выпалил он, вытирая с лица следы крови и гари. — Там!.. Иорвет!..

Отреагировал Роше мгновенно: не вдаваясь в расспросы, стремглав вылетел из ставки. Тринадцатый, не успев отдышаться, ринулся следом. Бежали через порт — так короче, — и Роше еще издалека приметил полыхающие ярким пламенем мачты и столб дыма. Тюремная барка горела: еще немного и пойдет ко дну. Слепящее пламя пожара разрисовывало Понтар в свои цвета: темная вода рябила всполохами красного, оранжевого и желтого, на палубе было светло как днем, и только черные силуэты мелькали пятнами.

Иорвета он отыскал почти сразу — долговязая тень, ловким лисом кружащая меж переполошившейся стражи. Скоя’таэли отходили к лесу, но каждый как будто спешил отправить на тот свет как можно больше людей, чтобы потом, в укрытии чащи, похваляться победами.

— Разберитесь здесь, — крикнул Роше, перекрывая шум битвы и бушующего пламени. — Я за Иорветом.

Иорвет тоже его увидел. Сощурился — отсветы огня хорошо освещали его хищное лицо — и, взмахнув коротким клинком, приказал отступать.

Не уйдет, думал Роше, продираясь сквозь лесные заросли. Острые ветки хлестали по лицу и цеплялись за стеганку. Кровь часто пульсировала в виске; шум битвы за спиной становился все глуше, отсеченный плотной пеленой лесного покрова. Роше шел по следу, и каждый шаг приближал его к цели — до тех самых пор, пока цель сама не налетела из-за древнего каменного менгира, торчащего посреди леса немым напоминанием о том, кто на самом деле владеет этими землями.

Иорвет подскочил с клинком наголо, рассчитывая одним широким ударом рассечь грудину. Не сбавь Роше шаг — сам нарвался бы на певучее лезвие, и не спасла бы плотная кольчуга. Он ушел в сторону и назад, выставив меч в защиту. Сталь серебристой змеей скользнула вниз. Роше подался вперед и ударил локтем в горло — Иорвет поспешно отступил, уклоняясь, высвободил клинок и крадучись пошел кругом.

— Я ждал, что ты заглянешь попрощаться, — с неизменной насмешливостью сказал Иорвет.

— Надо было сжечь этот лес к чертям и выкурить твоих выродков.

— Надо было убить меня сразу, пока у тебя была такая возможность.

— Ничего. В этот раз я свой шанс не упущу.

Роше дождался, пока Иорвет зайдет ему за плечо — рискованно, но попробовать стоило. Дождался — и атаковал первым, развернувшись и выбросив тело в выпаде. Иорвет играючи принял удар и отвел лезвие, перейдя в контратаку. Его длинная сабля просвистела в воздухе горизонтально — Роше проскочил в низком подсаде, только острие зацепило пелерину шаперона. Ударил снизу — Иорвет, наскоро отбив, рубанул от плеча. Его саблю Роше поймал на гарду, перебросил вправо — длинные лезвия сцепились с режущим уши скрежетом. Рассек воздух широкой «восьмеркой» — тускло сияющий в сумерках меч оставил за собой тут же меркнущий след — и на последнем движении, резко изменив направление, ударил по острию клинка, уведя его вбок, и тут же, не сбавляя темпа, атаковал сверху вниз. Чтобы блокировать, Иорвету пришлось извернуться крайне неловко — Роше именно на это и рассчитывал. Одним жестким пинком в бедро он окончательно выбил Иорвета из равновесия, а следующим — когда эльф оказался на земле — отбросил подальше его саблю.

Тяжелый сапог Роше опустился Иорвету на грудь, накрепко пригвоздив его к земле. Острие меча уперлось в горло.

Эльф хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ну надо же, проиграл человеку. Должно быть, старею. Так что теперь, Роше? Просто убьешь меня?

— Считай, что тебе повезло. Инструментов для пыток, хоть ты их и заслуживаешь, у меня с собой нет. Нет и времени вздернуть тебя на ближайшем дереве. Так что я просто отрублю тебе башку.

Выглядел Иорвет спокойным и почти смирившимся.

— Хорошо.

Роше сплюнул и подался вперед, перенеся вес на упертую в грудь эльфа ногу.

— Без башки тебе будет хорошо.

— Хорошо, что это ты. Сдохнуть от болезни или случайной стрелы было бы паршиво, — тонкие губы Иорвета искривились в усмешке. — Хуже было бы, если бы это был этот bloede arse Лоредо.

Роше понятия не имел, как относиться к тому факту, что хотя бы в отношении коменданта их с Иорветом мнения сходятся. Впрочем, в любом случае, топтать эту землю Лоредо осталось недолго.

Шум, еще недавно приглушенный и далекий, стал ближе, и сквозь шелест листвы Роше различил голоса: обрывки фраз на Старшей речи. Скоя'таэли. Иорвету везло — его люди не уйдут в укрытие леса, пока их командира с ними нет.

— Холера! — выругался Роше, выпрямившись. — Придется оставить твою голову на месте — на этот раз.

Иорвет невозмутимо улыбался.

— Будет ли следующий?

— Я уже победил тебя однажды. Смогу победить и снова.

— Как знать, Роше. Как знать.

Роше уходил стороной, подобно охотничьему псу вслушиваясь в звуки, тревожащие чащу. Голоса и шаги проходили мимо: притаившись у высоких зарослей шиповника, Роше видел огни факелов, светляками мерцающие в темноте. Он позволил им уйти. Быть может, следовало бы выжечь заразу тем же огнем, что пожрал барахтавшуюся в водах Понтара тюремную барку, но...

Для этого еще будет время. Никуда Иорвет от него не денется.

Неожиданная атака настигла его сзади: Роше различил, как хрустнул сучок под чьей-то ногой и откатился вперед. «Эльфы!» — мелькнула первая мысль, пока он, оттолкнувшись от сырой земли, мигом вскочил на ноги. Иорвет — вернулся-таки, чтобы поставить точку в этой затянувшейся вражде. Но, найдя атаковавших, понял, что ошибся: двое здоровых, крепких рубак теснили его к крутому склону холма.

Этих двоих Роше видел совсем недавно — во дворе резиденции Лоредо. Одного запомнил даже очень хорошо.

— Я ж говорил, не закончен разговор, — осклабился этот самый, демонстрируя выбитый зуб. — Комендант обещал хорошую цену за твою голову. Расщедрился, мать твою разэдак.

Комендант, значит...

Они ломанулись вперед, скалясь и без толку размахивая мечами. Роше вклинился между ними вихрем. Размашистый отножной удар слева оставил на открытом торсе одного громилы гладкий разрез, пересчитав острием белые дуги ребер. Вместе с плотью меч Роше рассек и пересекающий грудь ремешок: бесполезное оплечье, лишившись крепления, соскользнуло в траву, а за ним рухнул и истекающий кровью боец. Роше хватило инерции развернуться и описать дугу. Наемник шагнул было назад, но не успел, и кровь — яркая, совсем как помада на губах Бьянки — фонтаном хлынула из рассеченной артерии, окатив лазоревый мундир Роше.

Он стер рукавом попавшие на лицо брызги.

И едва не остолбенел от внезапного озарения: Лоредо знает — знает, что Роше накопал достаточно, чтобы приговорить его к смерти. Иначе он не посмел бы отправить за ним убийц.

Где-то в стороне прокатился раскат грома.

Лоредо знает. А он, Вернон Роше, просчитался и отправил Бьянку прямо в логово льва.

***

Ломиться в ворота резиденции коменданта было безумием, но именно на безумных задачах «Синие Полоски» и специализировались. Отряд, оставив беспорядки на барке подтянувшейся — и, как хотелось надеяться Роше, не слишком лояльной к Лоредо страже, бросился штурмовать ворота, щитами закрываясь от сыплющихся со стены стрел. Парни орали, громко молотили топорами в крепкие ворота, и только сотрясающий черные небеса гром да шум хлынувшего из угрюмо нависших туч ливня перекрывали этот гам.

Больше не было никакого смысла таиться. Вся их тихая операция пошла псу под хвост.

Оставив отряд отвлекать охрану, Роше прошел под стеной до того места, где через нее должен был перемахнуть Геральт. Проход по-прежнему не охранялся: поднявшись, Роше оглядел стену, примечая арбалетчиков, больше занятых возней у ворот, и спустился вниз. Грозный грохот с небес заглушил звон кольчужных звеньев.

Впрочем, Роше не слишком боялся, что кто-то его обнаружит. Пройдя пару шагов, он обнаружил первый труп — клинок чисто и безжалостно рассек бедренную артерию, а потом впился в прорезь доспеха под мышкой. Ведьмачья работа, не иначе. Если Геральт и не выкосил всю комендантскую рать, то, по меньшей мере, знатно ее проредил, оставив за собой весьма примечательный след из крови и трупов. Те, кто чудом сумел избежать ведьмачьего меча, встретили смерть на острие клинка Роше. В иных обстоятельствах он предложил бы всем встреченным сдаться по-хорошему, но на переговоры решительно недоставало времени — он и без того был непозволительно расточителен, преследуя Иорвета.

Надо было убить его сразу. Не только ради того, чтобы поставить точку в этом затянувшемся противостоянии, но и для того, чтобы на корню пресечь любую возможность возникновения связанных с Иорветом проблем — вроде той, что все-таки произошла.

«Синие Полоски» были бы здесь раньше, если бы не пришлось скакать за гребаной «белкой» по болотистым холмам. И это было гораздо важнее свершившейся мести.

Ну... Если не считать того, что на свободе эльфский паршивец успеет натворить немало дел, прежде чем его все-таки изловят и повесят.

Роше поднял арбалет — незадачливый стрелок, вылетевший на него у лестницы, так и не успел им воспользоваться. Вот как раз арбалета в подобных обстоятельствах Роше недоставало с самой осады замка Ла Валетт, и пренебрегать приплывшей в руки находкой он не стал.

Что-то тяжелое упало наверху, металлом загрохотав по полу. Следом по ушам резанул звон бьющейся керамики. Роше заранее взвел арбалет и, перемахивая через одну, а то и две ступеньки, ринулся наверх. Самому себе он казался медленным, словно каждое порывистое движение растягивалось, замедлялось, и секунды ускользали сквозь пальцы, песком просыпаясь на ступени и струясь куда-то далеко вниз. Подъем по не такому уж и высокому пролету казался долгим и невыразимо затянутым; несколько дней назад — не так много, чтобы память о них улеглась и не тревожила более — он так же медленно и мучительно долго спешил к воротам монастыря, едва поднявшись на полуразрушенный драконом мост.

Спешил — и пришел слишком поздно.

Громкая ругань Бьянки оборвалась на полуслове. Топот двух пар ног, кружащих в поединке, утих. Через настежь распахнутый дверной проем Роше видел темную фигуру Лоредо. Комендант, выпрямившись, стоял к нему спиной. Острие короткого меча в его руке упиралось прикованной к стене Бьянке в грудь. Геральт — его Роше увидел, замедлив шаг и бесшумно преодолев еще пару ступенек — замер у запертого окна.

Роше оценил ситуацию вмиг. Ясное дело — в честном бою Лоредо никак не победить ведьмака с его отточенными рефлексами. Остается использовать имеющиеся тактические, сука, преимущества.

— Только двинься, ведьмак! — выкрикнул Лоредо. — Прирежу сучку — глазом моргнуть не успеешь!

Тетива тренькнула коротко: Лоредо услышал, повернулся, но сорвавшийся с ложа болт уже прорезал воздух и крепко ударил в лопатку, подтолкнув коменданта вперед. Бьянка, извернувшись, пнула его в голень. Лоредо разжал пальцы, выпустив оружие, и бухнулся на колени. Там Роше его и нагнал: швырнув ставший ненужным арбалет оземь, он перешагнул через валяющуюся на полу алебарду, ухватил коменданта за голову и крепко приложил об пол.

— Рано ты меня со счетов сбросил, мразь.

Геральт хмыкнул. И опустил меч.

— Что-то ты долго.

Роше бросил на него недобрый взгляд.

— Что за херня тут, мать твою, происходит?

— Как бы тебе сказать... — невозмутимо отозвался ведьмак. — Твой план был не самым...

— Ты будешь мне выговаривать это сейчас? — огрызнулся Роше. Комендант зашевелился, размазывая хлещущую из сломанного носа кровь по полу. — Помоги Бьянке. Я пока разберусь... с этим.

Дело оставалось за малым. Сжав в кулаке ворот рубахи Лоредо, по которой теперь расползались темно-бурые пятна, Роше рывком поставил его на ноги и толкнул к проему. Спускаться по лестнице самостоятельно комендант отказывался, и потому пришлось спускать его старым — и крайне грубым — способом. Лоредо, скорее всего, приобрел за время этого спуска пару сломанных ребер.

Предатели не заслуживают жалости.

Корчащегося от боли коменданта — бывшего коменданта — Роше вытолкнул на крыльцо. Развернувшаяся во дворе битва утихла вмиг: флотзамские стражники и наемники, все еще способные стоять на ногах и держать меч, уставились на человека, который еще нынешним утром воплощал во Флотзаме закон.

— Сложите оружие! — объявил Роше. — И вас помилуют.

Хмурые, насквозь промокшие мужики, обряженные в форму городской стражи, мялись недолго. Мечи один за другим попадали в расплывшиеся по двору лужи. Сегодня они избежали пеньковой петли, но кто-то отправится на рудники, кто-то — на галеры, и нет никаких гарантий, что жизнь покажется им слаще смерти. Мертвым все равно; живые вынуждены кровью, слезами и потом зарабатывать искупление. Иногда — до тех пор, пока их собственное сердце не перестанет биться.

«Синие Полоски» не мешкали: живо вязали сдавшихся и выводили их за ворота.

— Я вот чо думал, — сказал Силас, защелкивая кандалы на запястьях Лоредо. — Что мы предателей живыми не берем.

— Умереть от меча — много чести, — отрезал Роше. — Подонки и паскуды заслуживают только петли.

— Ублюдки вроде тебя не заслуживают и этого, — выдавил Лоредо и тут же согнулся от тычка — Силас отреагировал молниеносно:

— Пасть захлопни, сука! — гаркнул он. — Командир?

— Уведи его, Силас.

Понтар, виднеющийся за проемом в стене, — тем самым, у которого стояла небоеспособная баллиста, — за пеленой дождя казался серым и сливался с таким же тусклым горизонтом. Бортовые огни корабля «Синих Полосок» сражались с густым туманом — искры-скиталицы, зависшие в темноте. Они скоро отправятся в путь, поплывут над гладью Понтара на восток.

Лоредо прибавил им работы. Послание в Вызиму Роше предусмотрительно отправил еще до штурма, но на несколько дней фактория окажется обезглавленной и почти беззащитной перед скоя’таэлями — последние, впрочем, сейчас должны забраться как можно глубже в леса и зализывать свои раны — их ряды заметно поредели в последних двух стычках. Пока Флотзаму придется полагаться на ополчение. Роше посмотрел на спины мужиков, которых его отряд уводил вниз. Да, некоторые из этих вполне могли бы встать на защиту города, пока не будет назначен новый комендант. В конце концов, даже если Лоредо купил большинство из них — хоть кто-то, хоть один должен был взять оружие в руки, следуя идеалам? Хоть для кого-то лилии, прорастающие на груди, должны иметь больше значения, чем звонкое золото оренов и щедрые посулы?

Если нет — херовое же будущее ждет Темерию. Народ, в жилах которого верность идеям и принципам не клокочет вместе с кровью, достаточно легко подтолкнуть — сам помчит к краю пропасти, за которой только забвение и небытие.

Геральт, похожий на привидение, выступил из пелены дождя. Вид у него был несколько растерянный. Роше поискал взглядом за его спиной.

— А где Бьянка?

— Да там... — Геральт поскреб в затылке. — У нас возникли некоторые... затруднения.

Роше вскинул брови.

— Какие еще, нахер, затруднения?

Ведьмак открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же его закрыл.

Сквозь монотонный шум ливня пробился пронзительный крик новорожденного.

— Какого?.. То есть — откуда?..

— Я тебе потом расскажу, откуда берутся дети, — широко ухмыльнулся Геральт.

***

Ливень не унялся и к утру. Косые, острые струи дождя непрестанно хлестали по площади. Чья-то невидимая рука сдернула покрывало удушливой духоты, обнажив по-зимнему стылое нутро поздней осени. Длинная стеганая куртка Роше насквозь пропиталась водой и холодом.

Народу на площади почти не было — не сравнить с той толпой, что собралась поглазеть на казнь нелюдей пару дней назад. Даже поднявшиеся в столь ранний час горожане не спешили покидать натопленные дома: все больше липли к толстым мутным окнам. Только шлюхи, кутаясь в шали, столпились под козырьком крыши.

Виселица, мрачно высившаяся посреди площади, пустовала недолго: «Синие Полоски» поднялись по настилу, втащив на эшафот бывшего коменданта Флотзама. Судьба его была предрешена, и он, связанный, не слишком ей противился.

Но и не был смирившимся.

— У меня еще есть право на последнее слово, — ухмыльнулся Лоредо, когда Тринадцатый набросил на его шею петлю и проверил узел.

Роше смерил его взглядом и неприязненно дернул краешком рта.

— А тебе есть что сказать?

— Ну, должен же я покаяться перед богами и людьми, — хмыкнул бывший комендант, щеря рот в беззубой ныне ухмылке. Кровь на его разбитых губах запеклась темной бордовой коркой.

Тринадцатый смахнул с лица струями бегущую дождевую воду и потоптался на месте.

— Командир?..

Роше прервал его жестом. Лоредо, бесспорно, прав: королевская милость предписала дозволять приговоренным к смерти обращаться к всем свидетелям казни. Глупая привилегия и лишняя трата времени, оттягивание неизбежного — не более того, но честь требовала следовать традиции — хотя бы в этот раз.

— Ну, послушаем, что ты скажешь.

Лоредо подался вперед. Короткая веревка натянулась, и Тринадцатый, вставший слева от бывшего коменданта, шагнул к нему — вдруг чего вычудит.

— Каюсь! — объявил Лоредо на всю площадь, вперившись взглядом в лицо Роше. — Каюсь и глубоко сожалею, что не выебал до смерти твою паршивую суку.

— Все сказал?

Вместо ответа Лоредо плюнул ему под ноги.

Внешнее спокойствие хорошо прятало ударившую в нёбо желчь. Слова Лоредо — слова мертвеца, пустые и ничего не значащие угрозы. Но гнев полыхнул, обжег изнутри — и Роше знал, как дать ему выход. Рычаг, приводящий в действие нехитрый механизм, он дернул на себя; металлические детали, проржавевшие от сырости, заскрипели, но сработали ладно: пол под ногами Лоредо распахнулся, и грузное тело бывшего коменданта провалилось в нишу, безвольно повиснув на натянувшейся бечеве. Переломившиеся шейные позвонки отвратительно хрустнули.

Поганая смерть — в самый раз для предателя.

— Надо было язык этой мрази сразу вырезать нахрен, — заворчал Тринадцатый, когда отряд во главе с командиром покинул площадь и поднялся на корабль. Роше поморщился, как от головной боли: надо было. Но теперь это не имело никакого значения.

Флотзам оставался за бортом. Темная громада леса, тянущаяся вдоль Понтара, с палубы казалась непроницаемой. Где-то там, за этим пологом, прятались скоя’таэли. Где-то там был снова ускользнувший Иорвет.

Роше, оттолкнувшись от перил гакаборта, перевел взгляд на восток. Хрен с ним, с Иорветом. Еще не остывший след убийцы короля вел в Аэдирн. Все остальное — потом: когда убийца будет пойман, когда «Синие Полоски» вернутся в Вызиму, когда смута, нависшая над страной, будто меч, рассеется.

А до тех пор...

В каюте, куда Роше спустился, едва покинутая фактория скрылась из виду за кильватерной струей, ждала Бьянка — нервно расхаживала взад-вперед у стола, выкручивая пальцы. Переодеться она еще не успела: в строгой обстановке каюты ее фривольный наряд выглядел неуместным и нелепым.

— Командир, — обратилась она, остановившись. 

Говорить Роше не хотелось. Не хотелось и смотреть на Бьянку — дешево размалеванную, одетую так, что проще считать ее не одетой вовсе. Неприязнь — не к ней, только к роли, которую сам же ей и отвел, — полоснула крепко.

— Давай не сейчас.

— Но...

— Бьянка, — раздраженно выдохнул Роше. От желчи снова стало горько. — Хочешь обсудить штурм резиденции? Ты должна была изображать шлюху, а не играть с Лоредо в «свяжи меня нежно».

Она упрямо выдвинула подбородок и вскинула голову, вытянувшись, и Роше признал, что не слишком-то справедлив: в конце концов, это его небезупречный план пошел ко дну. Последние слова Лоредо оставили гнусный осадок. Да не только они: усиливающееся напряжение между ним и Бьянкой нещадно вспарывало и рвалось наружу каким-нибудь хлестким словом. И ничего, ничего не выходило с этим поделать, хоть ты тресни.

Роше подцепил ее подбородок, оглядывая разбитые губы, и провел пальцем по скуле — большее, что он мог себе позволить. Если долго играть с огнем — рано или поздно обожжешься.

Бьянка качнула головой, высвободившись, и отступила на шаг. Распахнутый ворот платья она стянула рукой. Должно быть, злилась на несправедливый упрек — Роше видел это по ее светлым глазам и напряженно сжатой линии губ. Пусть злится, решил он. Злится, держится в стороне, выстраивает стены и остается подчеркнуто холодной и молчаливой. От этого кошки на душе скребут, но — пусть. Так будет лучше в первую очередь для нее самой.

— Переоденься, — сказал Роше, — и возвращайся к своим обязанностям.

Бьянка кивнула и вышла, оставив Роше наедине со всем, что он забрал с собой из Флотзама: нервным напряжением, головной болью, скопившейся усталостью и разочарованием. В первую очередь — в самом себе. 

Корабль «Синих Полосок» шел навстречу тусклому солнцу, пробивающемуся из-за плотной завеси облаков.


End file.
